


For The King

by CanzieGumm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fantasy AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, eeeh the summary is under construction, fairy tale AU, i dunno what else to tag this as, knights AU, there's magic plus kingdoms and fun, they all start as children and I think thats hella cute, watch as gon cleans up killua with kindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanzieGumm/pseuds/CanzieGumm
Summary: "My name’s Gon.” He said.“Gon.” Killua repeated, closing his eyes. He committed the name to memory quickly and tired not to smile at how the name sounds right in his own mouth, and settled in his mind like a missing puzzle piece. He let a sly smile slide over his features as he gave the young prince a dark look. “I’m going to kill you.” He stated, matter of factly. Gon stuck out his tongue with a wink.“I’d like to see you try!”***Gon is a prince of a small kingdom, destined to take over one day. Although his parents’ passed away when he was young, he isn’t crowned just yet.The Royal Council watch over the kingdom while Gon undergoes his training and lessons to become King. All the while, he is under instructions to get closer to his appointed Royal Knights.Killua is from a family of assassins. The Zoldycks get an anonymous job to kill the prince and Silva sends Killua.





	1. The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and thank you for popping in! I hope you enjoy, I'm posting this on a whim. The characters are just a BIT out of character but that's because they're in a different environment/in a different place in their lives, I hope you can bear with me. OK, that's all :)

Ging winced as his closest Knight, Kite, helped him limp towards the secret exit in the back of the throne room. Kite eyed the door of the throne room, the yelling and sounds of fire making him nervous. What if he couldn’t get the King to safety in time? What if the King died before they could get to the safe house? Or to the doctor? What if—

“Kite.” Ging’s broken voice drew Kite’s attention. Ging breathed out a strained groan before turning his eye to his Knight. Kite looked back in obedient patience. “Take me to Gon’s room.” Kite’s eyes widened but he nodded.

“But please, don’t do anything rash.” Kite replied in a calm tone, speeding up the slow limp they were doing. They reached the hidden door behind the throne seat and entered, watching it silently slide close behind them. He then started taking Ging down the dimly lit corridors. The halls split into several different directions, but they steadily keep moving forward, the only thing breaking the silence is their foot falls and Ging’s labored breathing. Kite kept a tight hold on his King. He felt a tight pain in his stomach, a foreboding kind of feeling, and he swallowed nervously. They were going to be ok, weren’t they?

“Kite?” His thoughts were disrupted again, and he locked eyes with Ging. He gave him a tight smile. “We’ll be fine. Don’t forget, I know what you’re thinking. We’ll get through this.” He said with confidence Kite just couldn’t conjure. But he felt it course through him regardless, and he let a weak smile on his face with a slight nod. They finally turned down one of the darker stone hallways, which lead to stairs going down. They reached a dead-end, and Kite let Ging lean against the rough wall. 

Ging winced and huffed out a breath, holding his stomach tightly. Now that Kite got another look at him, he felt his heart plummet. The wound was deep; the blood had already seeped down his pant leg, creating a stain of red down his silk clothes. Kite could feel the blood drain from his face and his eyes snapped back to Ging’s face when he let out a light groan. Kite squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, feeling like he was losing his nerve. 

He pressed on a loose stone and watched as the dead-end slid open, much like the hidden door behind the throne seat. It led to a small hall with an intricately designed wood door at the end. Standing there in front of the door was a small girl, hands behind her back at attention, in the standard Knight's outfit. Her eyes hardened at the sight of Kite and the bleeding King.

“Kite!” She regarded respectfully, saluting him with her hand to her heart. He nodded as he helped Ging back up again.

“Let us in, the King wishes to see Gon before he leaves.” Kite stated strongly, much stronger than he actually felt. The girl’s face hardened in distrust before eying the King again. She bit her lip and complied.

“He’s sleeping. We believe they do not know he’s down here yet.” She bit out as she stepped to the side.

“Thank you, Palm. You’re doing well. I trust you to continue looking after him once we’re gone.” Kite stated as he allowed the door to open. Palm nodded, her flat black strands moving with the motion.  Kite aided Ging off the wall and started guiding him towards the room, but as they entered, Ging pushed himself off of Kite, as to stand on his own. Kite stood respectfully by the door, carefully taking in every move his King made. 

Ging walked towards the crib positioned against the corner of the room. Despite the room being in the stone hideaway, it looked like a fully furnished bedroom, with blue walls, painted with scenes of plains and oceans, cities and hills. Above the crib, a mobile with different type of fairytale creatures like dragons and fairies spun with a gentle melody. Ging approached the crib and peered down at the small child inside, a tight smile brought to his lips, knowing he’d have to leave soon. The tiny child, only 1 year old, lay sleeping on his side. His dark green hair stood in messy tuffs on the top of his head. He breathed evenly, unaware of the chaos going on above. Ging grit his teeth, determined to destroy whoever did this to their peaceful kingdom. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. When he opened them again, he looked down at his son with burning determination.

“Gon…” He began softly, “Grow up to be a fine King. Trust your Knights and your advisors. Watch how the people of the town grow and grow with them. Don’t forget what others have done for you, and what you must do for others. Grow strong. I’ll be back.” He said softly and quietly, but with strong conviction. Kite smiled at the heartfelt words of encouragement to his son, but it also made the scene more heartbreaking.

“My King.” Kite said softly. Ging suppressed a groan but nods. He turned, only to fall forward. Kite was there in an instant, catching him before he fell. Kite supported him, being mindful of the wounds on his King and placed Ging’s arm over his shoulder, taking all of his weight.

“I can walk.” Ging ground out through gritted teeth.

“No, you cannot.” Kite responded sternly. He didn’t say anything more and waddled out of the room with him. Kite suppressed a pained sigh at what a pitiful state the King must appear in. He knew Ging hated looking pitiful. Palm watched with worried eyes and her lips quiver with unanswered questions.

“Kite!” She pulled his attention, “Maybe I could help--”

“No! Your loyalty is to Gon. Do not leave your post. Give your life to him. You know your duty. Remember it well.” Kite responded, almost possessively clutching at Ging. Palm swallowed and nodded understandingly. She knew how he felt. She wouldn't want to leave the safety of her King to another either. 

Kite continued walking Ging out of the hallway until they disappeared into the dark. Ging nor his Knights were ever seen again.

\--------

Critical blue eyes surveyed the scene in front of him. His white locks wavered as the wave of heat and smoke billowing up from the fires around the courtyard of the castle. The castle doors were broken and discarded, several windows were broken and dead guards and mercenaries alike littered the courtyard around the castle with the fire. His frown deepened. Was the King killed?

Not long after the fire started and the mercenaries that came to kill the King started their attack on the castle and the surrounding town, a hooded figure came to Silva with a high pay, asking to kill the intruders and ensure the King lived. It was part of the job. He couldn’t take the full pay without proof the King was also alive. He jumped from his perch on the castle wall and landed on the ground with a light thud.

“Father.” He called.  An elderly man, who looked similar to the larger man, with white hair that stood upward in a bush on his head landed by his side. He a had long thin mustache and beard that fell down past his chin, which he stroke carefully as he looked at the scene before him. The younger man looked back at his father. “Put out these fires. I’m going to look for the King.” He stated, walking towards the castle doors, on the lookout for any more intruders. He had to make certain they were all dead. The older man simply grunted in the affirmative.

As Silva entered the castle, he stepped over broken down doors, tipped over podiums and suits of armors, and more dead servants. He surveyed the whole place with curious eyes, committing the entire place to memory. He finally entered the throne room, where there were obvious signs of a struggle, but the only ones dead on the floor were two mercenaries. Silva carefully examined the dead bodies to both confirm they were dead and to check for clues. A small trail of blood leading towards the throne chair at the head of the room caught his eye. He followed it to the wall behind the throne, where it suddenly stopped. Silva raised a brow at the sudden end of the trail and knew there was most likely a secret way through. After a few trials, he found how the wall behind the throne opened. He carefully eyed the opening and gave a light sniff of the air. He knew, for now at least, the King was alive. At the very least he managed to escape alive. Silva could tell from the blood and how far apart the blood drops were falling that, with proper treatment, the wound wouldn’t be fatal.

Silva returned to the courtyard, which lay in eerie silence. All the fires were out and the night air settled over the solemn feeling of destruction and death. The older man stood facing away from the castle. Silva already knew he was looking towards their home.

“Father. We may return. I know you’re worried about him.” Silva said matter of factly. The older man gave a slight nod before sighing.

“I am not so soft as to worry about a Zoldyck child. I can sense it in this one. He is strong.” He said. He turned to face his son. “Let’s go.” They both disappeared, the only evidence of them being there is the dead bodies left in their wake.

\-------

Kikyo carded softly through the white locks of the small child laying his her lap. She smiled at him, despite his ragged breathing and the flush on his cheeks or the sweat on his brow. He groaned quietly and gripped his fists, tears brimming at his eyes but nothing pouring out. She was sure he had nothing left. Her smile grew as he shuddered a breath and a wordless groan of aid.

“You’ll have to fight this yourself, precious.” She stated. She continued to comb through his hair as the little boy shivered in wordless pain. She was surprised when his blue eyes, dull with pain snapped open and look towards the door. A moment later the grandfather walked in.

“Oh! Zeno, Killua sensed your presence! Or heard you! Even while he’s poisoned, he still heard you! Oh, Killu, I’m so proud!” The mother squealed, holding the child close to her chest on a hug. Zeno looked at the child, who paid no mind to the hug, or the mother, but kept his eyes locked on his grandfather. His eyes fell half lidded in pain and, with strained puffs of air, he weakly held out his hands towards the man, begging with his eyes to be picked up by his grandfather. Zeno’s frown deepened but he didn't say anything.

“Kikyo, call me father. We are family now.” He said, removing his gaze from Killua’s and locking with the mother’s. She frowned a bit but nodded. Killua kept his arms stretched out in a silent plea. Zeno turned around and left the room without another look. He’ll be a strong one. As Zeno walked out, he noticed the eldest son, Illumi walking towards the room with water.

“Oh, grandfather, you’re home. How did everything go?” He asked, stopping.

“It went well. We succeeded.” He said simply. Illumi took this in and nodded before straightening a bit.

“Is father going to come see Killua?” He asked, trying, but failing to look around discreetly.

“No, he will not. Make sure Killua stays hydrated. He will be crying through the night.” Zeno stated, continuing to walk off. He missed the slight darkening of Illumi’s already void eyes and becoming downcast.

“Yes, grandfather."


	2. Prince Gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, thanks for all the interests! Your comments made me happy! After a terrible week, here's an update! Sorry if anything is confusing or doesn't read correctly. Enjoy!

Bisky smiled at the small child in front of her. He laid on the ground passed out, covered in sweat, his breathing coming out in short puffs.

“Well, I’ll let him rest for now.” She cooed, and summoned her nen ability, Cookie. “Give him a massage, make sure he has good dreams tonight!” She said, as she went to sit in her comfortable lounge chair in the spacious sparring area. In the room were posters explaining different nen types, how and where to use them, and also different martial arts types. On the back wall was a training regimen drawn up by the late King himself for Bisky to follow as Gon grew. He also told her she was allowed to tweak it as Gon’s ability exceeded the current regime’s.

‘ _ You should be proud Ging, at age 3, he’s already working hard to learn ren. _ ’ She thought with a coy smile and sip of her tea. At age three, according to the chart, he should still be learning the basics of some martial art. But with Gon’s eagerness, he’s learned all the ones’ bisky has taught him. He stubbornly learned the forms, but He still needs to work on power. That’s what the warm ups were for, to slowly grow his strengths. She watched as Cookie rubbed lovingly at the toddler, who sighed and smiled in his sleep.

She blinked as one of Gon’s knights, a young child, around 8 years old came in and quickly took in the state of his prince before turning a dark eye to Bisky. She simply smiled in return. They weren't supposed to be in here anyways, but she knew how the knights were. They were extremely protective of their Kings. Seeing Gon passed out and covered in sweat can’t possibly be an easy sight, even for such a young Knight.

“What is it, Leorio?” She asks the black haired boy. He glared a moment longer before responding, eying the prince.

“Its dinner time. Did you hold him here till he passed out for fun?” He asked with an edge of accusation.

“He wanted to stay and practice ren. He passed out by himself.” She replied with a shrug. He puffed out his cheeks.

“Ren?” He asked.

“Why don’t you wait till you’re in a stage to learn ren, little one?” She asked with a carefree wave of her hand. He glared again.

“When’s that? Whatever my prince is learning, I can learn too!” He shouted.

“Gon…” A weak voice muttered from beside him. Leorio turns his head to face Gon, who has sat up rubbing his eyes like he woke up from a nap.

“My prince!” He calls, kneeling next to him to help him up. He waves him off.

“I’m Gon! Call me Gon. I don’t like it when you guys call me King, or Prince. We’re kids so call me Gon.” He states as he fully stands by himself. He then sits and began doing the stretching exercises. Leorio frowns slightly but nods. He was taught that whatever the prince wanted, as long as it brings him happiness and safety and he requests it of his knights, they should do it.

“Yes, my prince… Gon.” He finished when Gon gave him a look. He smiled brightly and continued to reach for his toes, which he gets to very easily. Leorio stands up and stands at attention. Gon frowns slightly at that. Why couldn't the other kids that hang out with him just loosen up?

“Prince Gon, dinner is ready. I’ll escort you to your room to get cleaned up.” He states. Gon’s frown deepens.

“I’ll eat dinner later, I want to get better at ren.” He says, standing up and grabbing under his leg, pulling it in a stretch. Bisky can feel the corners of her lips twitched up into a smile. Leorio’s eyebrow twitches in irritation.

“Gon… my King, you can’t just  _ not _ eat, you’ll starve… and die!” He finishes with his hands thrown up. That makes Gon think.

“I don’t want to die…! But I don’t wanna stop either!” He says, placing his hands on his hips and his head up in thought. Leorio hangs his mouth open in surprise.

“What--! That doesn't make any sense!!” He stammers, his face getting slightly red in anger as he flails his arms.

“Well, you could bring the food here.” Bisky offers with a smile that looked too sweet for leorio’s liking.

“That’s not proper of a king!!” He shouts back, thinking back to the table manners and training he received and learned. His prince should sit at a proper table and have the proper atmosphere, whatever that was. But he knew it wasn't here, and he knew the advisors could give it to Gon at the dining room. Gon groaned aloud.

“Whatever, I’m practicing! If I die… Bisky will bring me back to life!” He states foolishly, getting Bisky to laugh out loud before covering her hand from the outburst. Gon can be too much sometimes. Leorio just watched in astonishment as Gon stood there, in a stance with his arms at his side and eyes closed in concentration, ignoring him. He groaned, giving up and walking over to the door.

“I’m bringing the food. Bisky! Don’t let him pass out anymore!” He shouts over his shoulder before walking out.

“Maybe!” She calls, eying Gon’s smooth ten excitedly. He’s gonna be strong. She giggled giddily, excited to shape the perfect gem Gon will be.

\-----------------------------

Kurapika and Palm ran down the castle halls , eyes sharp. Light poured in from the open arches of the hallways.

“Gon!”

“Gooon!”

All they heard in response was an echoing laughter that seemed to come from everywhere. Kurapika growled in frustration and gripped at his blond hair.

“Gon, stop playing, you’re due at your lessons in 2 minutes!!” He yelled out.

“I don't wanna!” He called out from, it sounded like down the hall. He nodded at Palm who nodded in return and ran to go check for him.

“It doesn't matter if you don't want to go, you need to know how to do math and science.” He called, a hand on his hips. The knights uniform loosely hung around the 8 year old’s small frame.

“I don’t need math and science to listen to what the council says.” Gon says in return, from somewhere behind him. He grit his teeth, knowing he wasn't at the end of the hall like he thought, but he could hear the pout in the 6 year old’s voice.

“The council isn't always gonna be there to tell you what to do…” Kurapika replies, tucking a blond strand behind his ear as he turns and looks into a couple of room. Palm returns shortly, panting and shaking her head no. Kurapika tenses at seeing her anxiety kicking in over Gon, her eyes getting a crazed look. He pursed his lips and hoped Gon would stop playing soon, for both his and Gon’s safety.

“Really?”

They both jump when they hear Gon right behind them. They turn quickly and he’s standing there, digging his foot at the floor. He has something on his mind, Kurapika can tell.

“Really. They’re only telling you what to do to help you grow into a good king. They’re only watching the kingdom till you’re ready.” Kurapika says. Gon stays quiet a moment longer, playing with the lining on his dark purple shirt before his eyes harden with some kind of conviction.

“Alright, I’ll go to my lessons. But I don’t want to stop playing. If I only have until I’m 12, I want to make sure I still have fun! So, Bye!” He finishes with a smile and sticking out his tongue, before he disappeared in thin air. Kurapika stares, annoyed, at the spot Gon once stood. He was faster than them, they knew. He was stronger too, for now. They couldn't even follow him with their eyes, couldn't even use their nen to locate Gon’s presence and Kurapika was sick of it. It left him feeling physically sick, knowing he wasn't in a position to even keep up with the prince, let alone take care of him. He turns to look at Palm and from the look in her eye, he knew she was feeling the same way. He knew Gon just disappeared to get to his lessons, so he wasn't worried about him for now. It was time to get stronger.

\---------------------------

“Hm….” Gon hummed, leaning his head back against the tree he was sitting on. The afternoon sun fell through the leaves and cast on Gon’s body. One leg hung off the large branch he was perched on and swung lazily. He enjoyed the breeze that came and rustled the leaves, making the sound he knew very well, allowing him to relax. But his eyebrows furrowed and he pouts to no one. “Bored…” He moaned. He let himself to fall over, using his legs to grasp the branch of the tree and keep from falling.

He was so bored. He did his lessons today, even though he didn't understand a word today. It gets harder all the time. Later, Kurapika and Leorio will help with his assignments. But he still won't get it, he knows it. He’s explored the whole castle (since forever ago) and he’s already gone and visited his favorite places. He’s trained with Bisky, working on his ten and ren and nen and ko and gyo and me, mi, mo, mu--

He pulled himself up, crawling towards the end of the branch, which hung close to his large bedroom window. Maybe he should just do more strength training, practice his katas, meditate or do more ten. Gon groaned silently. No matter what, the 8 year old knew he was bored. He took the jump to his window and grabbed the ledge, stopping his momentum with his feet against the wall. He did an impressive handstand onto the top of the ledge then a backflip into his room, landing on his feet as he threw his hand into the air with pizazz. He let himself slouch with no applause. He really  _ was _ bored, putting on a show for the dust in his room. He didn't really spend time in his room often. He could sense Ikalgo’s aura outside his door. They were always outside his door. The Knights didn't hang out with him like he wanted them to. They didn't hang out with him just to have fun, they’re usually there to make sure he didn't die or something.

He crawled into bed, feeling a nap coming on. Why couldn't they just loosen up and have fun? The closest he’s come to that is Kurapika and Leorio. But they have to be in Gon’s room. The moment he’s out and about, their guard is up and they’re telling him to stop running on the roof, or to get down from the trees. He can see it in their auras, they’re nervous for his safety. But he didn't care about that kind of stuff. He’s stronger than they think, but they won’t let go. He wants to bond with them like the council tells him to, but they’re too tightly wound, too focused on their job as ‘knights’ instead of ‘friends’.

Gon knew his job well. He knows what he’s growing up to be. He knows he has to be King soon, and take care of a  _ whole _ kingdom. But that's what he’s determined to do. Do his job, and have as much fun as he can while he still can. He’ll learn all the fighting stances, and all about politics and geography, but he also wants to race and run, play games and sleep surrounded by his friends and laugh. He promised that to himself. But how can he?...

He felt himself pout again, thinking of all his knights. Kurapika, Leorio, Palm, Ikalgo, Meleoron… they all care about him alot, but they took their jobs too seriously. They’re suppose to bond! They’re not supposed to look after him feverishly. What are they gonna do when he’s 12 and they’re supposed to do the connection ritual? Gon squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't think of that. The council has pounded in his head how important it is for Gon and his Knights to be on the same wavelength when the time comes, but he didn't think what would happen if the time came and the ritual failed. Will he be rejected as heir? Will he have to get new knights? Do they have some sort of back up plan?

Gon let out a relaxing breath, thinking of how Bisky would scold him for letting his nerves cloud his mind over something he can’t control. After a few relaxing breaths, he readjusted on the bed, kicking off his shorts and climbing into sheets.

He’s eight right now… four more years until he’s king. He can do this. But does he still want to? He doesn't want to be king and sacrifice his childhood. He furrowed his eyebrows in new determination. He will enjoy these last few years, then give himself completely to the kingdom, and be the best king ever. He owes at least that much to his father.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me for plot holes @whats-wrong-aniki on tumblr


	3. Assassin Killua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write action scenes ;v; I made this one longer just for you guys! I won't be able to interact much for a week I'll be away from wifi. Anyway, I'm a sucker for happy endings.

Killua glared up at his brother. Illumi stared back down at him, all dark eyes and stoic expression. Like he didn’t have one compassionate thought in his head. Like he didn’t care if Killua died right there in front of him. Killua growled, glaring down at the floor in front of him and slammed his fist against it in frustration, and anger, and  _ despair _ . 

“Leave!” He roared, spit and blood falling on the floor in front of him. He decided, he wasn't moving from here, not until Illumi left him to his own devices.

“You’re just gonna tantrum? We aren’t done training, Killu. Get up.” Killua tensed as he felt his limbs responding to the voice, to the command. He grit his teeth as he reminded himself over and over.  _ I’m not moving I’m not moving I’m not movi-- _

“Killua. Stand up and get in position.” Killua’s breath caught as he felt his brother’s foreboding pressure, a sinking feeling of sure death settle over him. He squeezed his eyes shut and stood up shakily on weak legs, even before he could remind himself he didn't want to stand. He got into position with his fists out in front of him, holding his arms close to his body, leaving no opening, and legs slightly apart, so he could be nimble on his feet. The stance his brother taught him for fighting. Now he had to stand here and get his ass handed to him so his brother could ‘assess him’ and tell him how to improve, when all he wanted to do was run. Which was another thing his brother taught him. ‘Don’t get in a fight you can't win’. And Killua’s known for the longest time a fight with his brother was a useless one. But if he didn't finish his training properly, this day would end in torture training. Something he’s gotten better at but would rather not do.

He hardened his resolve and spit the blood pooling in his mouth. The training resumed.

…

Killua panted as he sank onto the floor, using the wall as support. His everything hurt. Everything else throbbed. He’s sure he’s got a broken rib, but he felt a flutter of pride. If he hadn’t dodge the straight punch from Illumi, he’d have more than just the one broken rib. He wasn't dead. He fought his brother and he wasn't dead. He mentally began assessing his new found strengths and weakness.

He was fast. Not as fast as Illumi but fast enough to counter him and get away with minimal damage. He can see his incoming movements better. He can see when a punch or kick is coming his way and how to block it for an easier getaway. But he wasn't stronger than Illumi. With a simple punch, the impact can get past his block and break a rib. And while he was fast, he wasn't fast enough. He could sometimes see what illumi was going to do, but he can't get out of the way fast enough to avoid. His own attacks are still weak too, he barely caused a scratch to Illumi. But if he kept working on his strength, and working on his form, maybe one day he could break one of _ Illumi’s _ ribs--

He felt his ear twitched at the sound of his brother’s footsteps approaching. He opened one eye and glared weakly at his brother who approached with the first aid kit they kept in the room.

“Let me treat your wounds Killu--”

“Like hell!” He grunted out. He pushed himself off the wall and stood up. He snatched the kit out of his brother’s  hand. “I’ll treat myself.”

“Good.” Illumi answered shortly and watched Killua limp out and head, presumably to his room. He doesn't say anything more or move to show he cared anymore then that. He turns to head to his own room. Illumi flexes his hand, feeling the muscles shift painfully under his skin and he knew there was a fracture on his forearm. Illumi held his growing pride at bay. Killua was going to be strong, So very strong. He just had to continue cultivating his progress, shaping his future to the greatness his dad saw in Killua since the day he was born.

Sadness entered the void eyes of the eldest Zoldyck. He hated how he had to do it. He hated the look of anger that entered his younger brother’s face whenever he saw him. How scared he’d get when Illumi would give him a command. How sad he looks when he succeeds a mission. It didn't make sense, everyone else could control their emotions, hiding them away to do their job properly. Except Killua. He’s been trained to do so, but it went to waste, he shows every one of his emotions on his face if he isn't killing or lying. And Illumi hated it. He didn't want to see how much Killua hated him. He’d rather he hide it, or put on a poker face. Illumi was doing this for him, so why does he get so angry?

He saw the pride Killua felt when he landed a punch on Illumi. He saw it again when Killua realized he actually managed to block an attack. It took everything for Illumi not to congratulate him then and there and pat his head, even though he knows Killu hates that. He’s growing strong, so why?

His thoughts are halted when he sees his father standing in the hallway, near his room. Illumi could feel himself straighten out, trying to be presentable to see his father.

“Father?” He called, and Silva looked at him, taking in his condition. Illumi tried not to show his happiness at his father’s concern. All the siblings knew the father favored Killua, so to get any kind of attention fed those feelings of acceptance they were all fighting to get. Silva notices Illumi’s bruised arm before returning his gaze to Illumi’s face. Illumi raises an eyebrow in question.

“You just finished training with Killua?” He asked. Illumi nodded.

“He’s getting stronger.” Illumi reported. The news seemed to make the father happy and he hummed and nodded his head.

“No more physical training for a month. Brush up on espionage and torture training, but be sure he’s in proper shape to move by the end of the month. Continue to practice his fighting stances with him. He has a job, I want to make sure he’s fully ready. It will surely be difficult.” Silva said.

“Why not send me instead, if it's so difficult.”Illumi asked before he even realized it. When he heard how difficult it might be, he asked in concern. He shouldn't be showing such concern or worry over another member of the family, it’s a weakness, he knows that. But when it came to Killua he often lost his head.

“He needs the experience. And more than all of us, he was trained for infiltration and quick assassinations.” The father replied, like he was expecting it.

“More so than Kalluto?” Illumi continued and he wanted to bite his tongue. There was no need to push this further but he was starting to get a bad feeling about this job.

“More so than Kalluto. He’s too messy. Killua will be clean and quick.” The father continues. His blue eyes lock onto black, searching him, almost daring him to continue. But Illumi knew he lost this one. He simply nods.

“I’ll make sure Killu is ready.” The father nodded and walked off. Illumi wanted to ask what the job was, so he could be there, bust Kil out if he fell into trouble, but he knew his father meant for Kil to do this on his own, and maybe that was for the best.

Illumi has a bad feeling about this job.

\--------------------

Killua stood nervously in front of his father, but he put on a brave face. From the training he had received this past month, he knew this was an important job.

“Killua.” Silva called. Killua snapped to from his daydreaming, giving his father his undivided attention. The cold blue eyes of his father seemed to become soft, pouring out emotions Killua had never seen on his face and Killua’s mouth parted slightly in surprise. But almost as suddenly as it happened, those eyes turned cold and critical once again. “Are you ready?” Killua pulled himself together and nodded in determination. If anyone, he will make his father proud. The father nodded and pulled out a sheet of paper.

“We received an enormous job to kill the prince. You will need to sneak in undiscovered, slit his throat and return without being caught. If you are caught, you are sure to be tortured. You will have to endure it until you are left alone, so that you may escape and complete the mission. If you are killed, or do not return within a month, we are to drop the job and assume you are dead. Do you understand?” The father looked at his son seriously. Killua’s eyes burned with determination as he nodded. He gripped his fists. He will do this. He will return to his father. And worse case scenario… he will be released from his hell. He may just be headed to a real one, but he won’t have to do this anymore.

“I will return, father.” He said. The father stood up and walked up to his son before crouching down in front of him. He held his arms out, his eyes seeming soft again. For the second time this meeting, Killua’s jaw dropped in surprise, his eyes filling with confusion as he took in his father. It looked like… he was asking for…

“Come here, Killua.” He says softly. Killua tried to hide his joy or surprise as he hesitated before running into his father’s arms and folding into the embrace. It’s as amazing as he dreamed. His body buzzes in appreciation, feeling warm inside, having been deprived of normal human contact. He’s so happy. He fought back the sudden tears of joy he felt burning behind his eyes and his cheeks hurt from a smile he didn't realize overtook his features. In the short few seconds this occurred, he was buried deep in his father’s chest and strong arms. It felt like the safest place on earth, and not for the first time, Killua wished furiously that this wasn’t his life, that he was a normal boy with a normal family, with normal parents that hugged him whenever he wanted and brothers that annoyed him the normal way. Instead he was being sent to kill the country’s leader and this hug was probably simply a testament to how difficult the mission will be, as if it could will him to be stronger.

Killua knew what his father wanted for him. He wanted Killua to become the best, and to take over this terrible occupation of assassination. Even though he didn't want to. He knew exactly what his father wanted of him. So as the last few seconds of the hug lingered, he couldn't enjoy the happy hum in his head, knowing this hug was no ‘I love you’ hug or ‘good luck’ hug. It was a ‘do it well’ hug and ‘get stronger’ hug. One he didn't want. But he’s been dreaming of his father’s gentle touch since he was 2 and he would enjoy it however he could.

The father pulled away, and Killua kept his head down, knowing his eyes were bright with tears. Silva kept his child within his hold, his arms at Killua’s sides. His large hand went under Killua’s chin and lifted his head. Killua met his father’s eyes with a look of sorrow and regret. For so many things. But Killua’s breath caught when he saw the soft look in his father’s eyes remained. Silva kept Killua’s gaze as if he could tell his son everything with just a look. But Killua could only look with surprise at the amount of emotions in his usually stoic father. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

“Killua… I love you. I know you will grow to be strong. And I trust you while you are away. Come home soon ok?” He spoke softly and deeply, the words vibrating between them. Killua almost didn't understand what was being said- his mind was being flipped, ripped apart, everything about this moment jarred against what he knew to be true. It's like he enter some kind of alternate universe where his father hugs him and says  _ I love you _ . Killua choked on his words, whatever nonsense he was sure might’ve come out of his mouth, and simply nodded dumbly. The father smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

“I briefed you on how to get in, and where you can get to the prince’s room. Everything is up to you now ok?” Killua only nodded again and watched as his father walked back to his chair. He let out a large sigh before nodding. “Go.”

Killua reeled in his flaring emotions and put on his ‘assassin face’ and nods. He disappeared a moment later. Silva gripped his fists.

“Illumi. Come here.” A pause, nothing makes a sound. Then Illumi came in through the door.

“Yes father?” He asked tightly.

“Don’t go after him. This is something he must do alone.” The father replied tiredly. Illumi did not know, but the father also had a bad feeling about this. He knew his son would not be returning any time soon.

\--------------

Palm usually took the night shift. Over the years, she found she couldn't even sleep if she thought Gon might need her through the night, so she spends her nights patrolling the door to Gon with the other guards on duty. She gave each guard that did their rounds through her hall a dirty look. The 15 year old didn't trust any of them with her precious King. She was chosen at an early age to stay by the Prince’s side his whole life, and from the moment she saw him, she felt that connection, that feeling that this is who she was made for. She just barely trusts the other knights with Gon, but she can’t do this alone. For now, she’ll do what she can and protect him. She’ll develop her hastu more and more, until she’s able to watch the prince from anywhere, forever. She sighed lovingly, and a little bit crazed and she returned to the Prince’s door.

...

Killua surveyed the courtyard of the castle from the shadow of the castle wall. The bright moonlight lit up the courtyard in front of him. It was easy enough to get by the outside patrol. The security was tighter inside, but after observing them for a moment, it seemed they all needed was a good night’s rest because they waddled around with no real direction or order. Killua smirked at how easy this was going to be. He jumped down and landed silently, staying in the shadow of the trees and the walls. He darted across the courtyard, silently passing guards, keeping out of their line of sight. He could feel the tightness in his chest release him. This was too easy. His dad was worried about nothing. This job wasn't hard, he’ll be done in 20 minutes. He hated to admit it, but all the training with illumi made it so he wasn't even break a sweat.

He ran full sprint from the castle wall to the castle before speeding up the side of the building, gripping the ledge of the lowest window and swinging his legs into the building. He immediately crouched, allowing his eyes to adjust to the new, darker area. He didn't sense anyone here. After he blinked a few moments longer, he saw the hallway he was in. According to his father’s debriefing, he should follow this hallway, take a left and the door on the right will be the Prince’s room. Unfortunately, if the hallways were all like this, he had nowhere to hide. He’ll just have to be quick. He began to silently sprint down the hall, not one sound being made.

As he turned down the hall to the prince’s room, he saw this little girl, couldn't have been much older then himself. She must be a servant or something, even though she was dressed rather elegantly. He let a knife slip out of his sleeve, hidden by his hand. He’ll end her quickly.

\-------------

For a while now, Palm had sensed a presence nearby, one that felt hostile. She was on guard, body tense as she attempted to sense if the intruder was going to come through Gon’s window or down the halls. She was just about to throw open Gon’s doors, in fear the intruder was going to snipe the prince, when her eye caught someone in black running down the halls. She quickly saw he had bright white hair shoved under a hood, and the light from the moon caught the reflection of a knife he hid in his hands. He looked like an angel of death. And he was coming for Gon. She attempted to keep her hysteria down as she saw this person lock eyes with her, promising certain death. But she only felt the bubbling, unyielding fear and anger that someone would dare raise their hand to try and threaten the king. She let a knife of her own drop out of her sleeve, her eyes giving away her crazed panic. 

Killua halted in his approach, sensing a very bad aura from her, one that reminded him of his oldest brother, but more unstable, more insane. He sneered as he shot the knife at her in perfect aim, heading straight on for her forehead--

The girl simply batted it away, as if it was a fly she could see coming from a mile away. The sinking feeling in his stomach hit him hard. Right before she sprang from her spot, that's when he felt it in every fiber of his being.

She was strong. He couldn't win.

He jumped away from where he was just standing, and in a blink, she was there, the knife lodge into the ground where he once stood. He felt himself take a shaky gasp. He simply ran away on impulse. If he had waited for her to attack, he’d be cut in half. He tensed as she brought herself to full height again, and locking eyes with Killua. The crazed look in her eyes set Killua on edge. He had to get out now. He bound away, sprinting down the hall. He glanced back to find her. She was nowhere in sight.

“Wha--?” He questioned, only to look forward and see her there. She ran at him and swiped with her knife. He bucked his knees and slid underneath the outstretched knife. He heard her curse.

‘ _ She’s fast! _ ’ He thought as he hand sprung onto his feet and continue running. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, he couldn't hear where she was even if he wanted to. He could hear illumi now, scolding him for getting his emotions out of control. He seized them, squeezing them down and away, allowing his heartbeat to quiet. Now he could hear her pounding steps behind him before she materialized in front of him, jumping down with the knife. He growled, guiding her past him and allowing her to hit the floor with the knife. He kicked his leg up, aiming for her stomach. She blocked it easily with her arm and swiped the knife up from the floor. He leaned away, but she grazed up his chest. The sight seemed to have pleased her, as a shaky laugh escaped from her mouth. He looked at this crazy girl in astonishment. What the hell was wrong with her? He brought his fist down onto her face, using all his force in hopes to kill her with a snap of her neck. Her head whipped to the side, her hair covering her face. He backed away, wondering if she was going to fall unconscious. But a quiet laugh brought him back to the situation. She turned her face slowly, a crazed laugh coming out of crazed lips, staring at him with a crazed look. Killua stared at her, frozen in fear. She didn't even seem fazed.

“Weak.” She bubbled out of her laughter as she clutched her freed knife to her chest. She watched the blood slide down the blade in delight before looking at Killua in the eye, almost looking deep in him for every weakness he’s ever felt. She barked out a laughter. “Too weak!” She squealed. She pounced on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come complain at me on tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


	4. The Prisoner and The Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no Bueno at actions scenes, enjoy killua and Gon finally meeting

Gon woke up slowly, lazily blinking sleep out of his eyes. He sat up and yawned, stretching until he felt the nice pop of his lower back. He rubbed at his eyes as he stood to go to his connected bathroom. Palm walked in with a smile on her lips, remaining by the door.

“How did you sleep, my King?” She asked in a sweet voice.

“Good.” He replied, his throat dry from sleep.

“So no commotion troubled you last night. That's good.” She said with a relieved sigh. Gon gave her a weird look before slipping into his bathroom. It wasn’t unusual for Palm to come in and question how well he slept and if her pacing woke him. But this time she didn't ask if anything  _ she _ did bothered him, it was more of a statement of whether what happened woke him or not. Maybe something interesting happened last night!

But knowing Palm, she probably killed anyone who came close. Gon pouted as he rubbed his face with a warm cloth. Either it  _ wasn’t _ a someone and it was still alive… or it  _ was _ a someone and now they’re dead… Pooh, that may have been the most interesting thing to happen since he snuck a puppy into the castle when he was 5. 

He walked out the bathroom, walking to his dresser.

“Hey Palm. What happened last night?” Gon asked conversationally. Palm tensed.

“Oh! The noise  _ did _ disturb you! I should’ve known, we were being so loud! I’m such a klutzy guard, I probably banged right up against your door--”

“Palm, you’re the one who just told me something happened.” Gon said good naturedly, cutting off her rambling. He didn't like Palm getting so worked up. “I just wanna know.” She nodded as though given a command. Gon suppressed an eyeroll.

“Last night an assassin came to kill you.”

Gon tensed slightly. Kill…  _ him _ ? There were people that wanted him dead? That was surprising. He guessed the same people who thought of Ging as a bad King and had him killed would only think the same of Gon. But he knew the moment anyone came close enough to end him, he’d be aware of it… right? There were plenty of times Bisky would train him to sense danger when he were unconscious or unaware, but with all the knights and guards, it’s hard to say if she ever did it with a real intent to cause harm. Would he be conscious to someone’s real malevolence?

“How close did they get?” Gon continued lightly, shifting through his clothes and pulling some aside. The threat was neutralized no matter what, showing just how capable his knights were to protect him. If he had been nervous about their abilities before, he’d have no doubts now.

“Pretty much to down the hall. I’m upset that the guards on duty allowed such a threat to get so close. But by the assassin’s abilities, they would have been no match for him. He was very skilled.” Gon felt himself pout as he undressed. Now he kinda wished the assassin  _ did _ get to him. He’d love to test his skills on someone, see how strong he was. And to see how strong this person was. How cool would it be to fight a real assassin! He had to be the real deal if Palm was talking about his skill. 

“But I was stronger.” Palm’s giddy voice brought him back.

“Stronger?” He asked, fully clothed in a light white shirt and simple black pants, stretchy enough to run and jump in. She nodded.

“I was worried see, the guy was fast and well trained. Strong too, I was worried I wouldn't be able to protect you with my strength. But then I swiped at him… and cut right up his chest…!” She looked up, as though mesmerized by the memory. She quickly refocused. “I was faster and stronger, I could see it in his eyes. That's when I knew I could protect you. So, I tried to kill him.” She said with a shrug.

“Tried?” He blinked, walking out the door. She began following him.

“Yes. by the time backup arrived, I nicked him a few times, but he was still alive. Bleeding and tired, but alive. He got me a few times, but using Ko, I barely felt a thing. They detained him, but just barely. this guy lifted 4 guards off of him! They finally chained him down and I was ready to kill him!” Gon leaned in in anticipation. The guy sounded amazing! And more so, it sounds like Palm didn't kill him! “But they stated that they needed him for information. Since he was sent to kill you, others may be sent as well. They needed to know who hired him and where he came from. So they hauled him off. I heard they’ve been having trouble detaining him and had to get nen infused chains from Bisky.” She finished off scandalously. Gon’s eyes glistened in excitement at the tales of this assassin. He wanted to meet him. He wanted to fight him. He sounds amazing. And dangerous. But that just means he’ll be less likely to get time alone to see this guy. He can already see Palm nervously looking around and a twitch in her hand when it brushes her knife on her side. She’s scared there may be others. She may end up calling Kurapika or Meleoron. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance as they reached the dining hall. Well, he has all of breakfast to think of something.

\------------------------------------

Killua slowly opened his eyes. Everything on him throbbed. He attempted to sit up and a wave of nausea held him in place. He felt light headed. He began assessing himself as he lay on a cold floor and stared up at darkness. 

He didn't know exactly where he was, but judging by the sounds, he was most likely underground, probably in whatever dungeon they keep prisoners. Judging by dripping water he hears, there should be some sort of vent or sewage… the echoes indicate they’re large enough for his small frame to fit into. A heavy and cold weight on his wrists means he’s shackled. He gave them a test pull. No give. Which is strange, he can break most metals... Which he demonstrated some time last night. Of course they would get some special never before heard of metal to detain him. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, but it didn't matter. Breaking metal wasn't the only way to get out of shackles.

He’s light headed, but he knows why, that bitch with the knife cut him several, several times. It was from blood loss. The nausea could have come from that too. It's a low chance they gave him a poison he wasn't immune to. If he just lays here and continue to pretend to be passed out, he should recover from the blood loss in a day. If he was bandaged, it may be by the end of today. He flexed his muscles and felt the taut pull of bandages. Good. If they come and torture him with possibly a few cuts in his legs or into his back, or with electricity, he should still be good to go. He just needs his arms. If they get his arms, he’ll make do with his mouth and legs. Then he’ll be out of here and home by the end of the week. Like his dad said. He’ll go through the water way, maneuver his way straight to the prince’s room, wait till night and kill him. Simple.

He let a sigh escape his lips as he decided he may as well get some sleep. He didn't know what time it was or when anyone would come for him, but rest is good. His body will heal faster.  

\-------------------

Looks like no one else wanted to just  _ wait _ for him to ‘wake up’ from unconsciousness. He groaned loudly as whoever was violently shaking him shouted,“Waaake uuuup!”

He swiped at the person with his shackled hands, manipulating his nails so they were sharper than any knife. But the person expertly dodged them with a simple tilt of their head before sitting back. Killua felt a headache pound in his head, but considering he was just shaken like a milkshake and he hadn’t vomit, it’s been a couple hours. And he wasn’t light headed, so for the most part, he must be fine concerning his blood loss.

He squinted at the person through his eyelashes. There was a light that wasn’t on before and it caused an ache in the back of his brain to look at it. There was a blonde small girl looking at him innocently,  _ in his cell. _ He quirked an eyebrow at her. Did she want to die? But, wait. He just tried to kill her and even while groggy, Killua wasn’t  _ that _ bad an aim. This girl might be like that servant bitch that cut him up. So instead he didn't try anything. His target was the prince, not every person in charge of watching him. He has to do this how he was trained, and that’s incognito.

He sat back against the wall, holding his forehead in his hand.

“What?” He croaked. His throat was surprisingly dry for such a wet atmosphere. It felt musty.

“Nothing, I was told to wake you.” She said. She stood up and started brushing off her huge ugly pink dress. He watched her with untrusting, half lidded eyes. He stayed on guard in case she tried something. But… she basically snuck up on him while he slept, he didn't even notice her presence. Something tells him he wouldn't have been able to protect himself even if she did try something. “They’ll be here for you soon and I’m a busy woman, so, don’t fall asleep again. Or they’ll poke you with a stick.” She finished with a cheery voice, going to the door. He simply watched her with his eyes. As the girl left, she looked over one last time, her eyes watching him with excitement. He held back a shiver. Creepy.

He shifted so that he was leaning against the wall perpendicular to the entrance, so he had a better vision of whoever may come in. A quick survey showed there was no other way in besides the large sewage hole in the wall. He could easily slip out of the cuffs, break open the grate, then fit inside the tunnel. Then he can navigate from there.

He sighed out of his nose and closed his eyes, his thoughts wandering back to last night… or this morning… he still didn't know what time it was. That crazy strong girl… it was like fighting a small and insane Illumi. If Illumi wasn't already insane. She moved faster than him, struck harder, saw things easier. It irritated him; he wanted to run. But he also wanted to… get stronger. Because of some crazy fight he shouldn't have been in, he wanted to run home and beg Illumi-- yes  _ beg _ , proof something must be wrong with him now-- to train him then and there. Fight him until he could keep up. Despite all his training, despite his initial desire to run from the fight because he couldn't win… he wanted to win. He wants to get better. He growled out in annoyance; he could beat that girl. Looking back, there was probably a couple things he could’ve done to win that fight, but his initial flight instinct as soon as he realized she was strong overtook his mind, and then he was simply fighting to stay alive. He glared at the floor through squinted eyes. Stupid girl. Stupid training. This place was stupid, it put his mind in a tail spin. He will succeed, then he will get home. He let his eyes slip close as he thought of his father.

He’ll get home.

\--------------------------------------

“Gon, are you paying attention?”

Gon lifted his half lidded gaze up at Leorio who looked back at him with firm determination. He held in a yawn.

“I’m trying, I’m trying… it's too hard.” He groaned tiredly.

“It only seems hard, Gon.” Kurapika voiced next to him. They all sat on Gon’s bedroom floor. Gon lay sprawled out on his stomach in front of the papers with his assignments from class. Kurapika and Leorio sat next to him, with copies in front of them. The lessons were hard enough, it was even harder when he wasn't paying attention. All he was thinking about in class was when he could sneak away to see the assassin downstairs and what he was going to be like and if he’d get to fight him. Now he had zero idea what the squiggly lines in front of him meant, and how they were supposed to help him find where he was on a map. “Let’s try to find a different way to think about it, it may help you better that way.” Kurapika continued kindly.

“Yes please.” Gon chimed with an easy smile. He loved doing assignments with Leorio and Kurapika. Sometimes Leorio gets mad at him and yells, and sometimes Kurapika gets frustrated with the both of them, and usually the math makes Gon sleepy, but they laugh and have fun too, and that's what Gon loves the most.

Two hours and a lot of frustrated groans later, the assignment was done… or put on hold. Gon stood up and stretched, his stomach doing flips in excitement. He was finally free to go explore and see the assassin!

“Thanks guys!” He chuckled lightly. “Bye!” He squealed, and opened the door to his bedroom, almost jumping in place waiting for them to file out. They stared at him.

“Are you going to sleep already Gon?” Kurapika asked suspiciously. Gon felt himself break into a nervous sweat. Maybe he was being too obvious.

“I, no. I’m just gonna lay here.. Stare wistfully out my window.” He stated, rolling his hand airily.

“You, just laying somewhere? What’re you planning Gon?” Leorio questioned, seeing right through Gon’s blatant lie. Gon swore in his head. His honest nature was a curse.

“I’m just… my brain hurts, and I don’t really have anything to do anyways… there’s never anything to do…” He quieted towards the end, the feelings in those words not being lies. He really felt like that, and it made him sad every time. “So I’ll be here. That's all.” He finished with a lame shrug. Leorio frowned.

“You know, if you’d like we could go run outside in the courtyard. Me and Kurapika will be there, and the guards on duty, we should be able to watch you just fine while you play.” He said. Kurapika gave him half a glare and half a look of thanks. He wasn't sure how to make it up to Gon that they keep him cooped up all day, but he wasn't all that keen on the idea of taking him outside. Gon smiled brightly at the two, and they stared back at their bright King with warm hearts.

“That means alot to me Leorio, that you’d offer… maybe tomorrow, I really am tired. I’d love to play then!” He said, with a swelling happiness at his two friends in his chest. They were starting to make an effort, even if it was small. The two nodded and began heading out.

“I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Kurapika said as he walked out.

“Mm!” He hummed before shutting the door. He climbed into bed and counted up to 7 minutes before allowing his aura to slip into zetsu. He quietly moved to his window and with a wide smile he jumped out.

\-------------------

Killua bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for the stinging to subside. To distract himself, he noted the several flavors of blood in his mouth. Copperly, sour… kinda sweet. Ew. He let his gaze sweep up to the shouting idiot in front of him. He couldn't even be bothered with whatever he was preaching about. Something about getting him to talk and the torture he was enduring was just the tip of the iceberg. What a joke. This wasn't even a piece of the intensity Killua was used to. He was more focused on the vein that was dancing in the guy’s neck that seemed to want to jump out and writhe on the floor. Or how red his face got while shouting. Or how he disgustingly spit everywhere while yelling certain words. He kept his face stoic instead of the disgusted sneer he was tempted to make.

The guy finally turned to leave, telling the weak looking guard to make sure the prisoner didn't try anything. He nodded nervously. The guy must’ve been new. Killua could rattle off all his weaknesses with just a look. He could even say at what time tonight the idiot would fall asleep. Killua peered intently at the man’s back, causing him to shiver from the unseen force and hesitantly looking over at the assassin. He whimpered in fear at the intense and scary look on the child’s face. No fear or regret with the beating he just got. Just the dark promise of death in his eyes as he looked through the guard's very soul. The guard wanted to cry.

Killua broke the eye contact first and stared at the wall next to him. He was done messing with him. The beating he just got was surprisingly light. He should be in perfect shape to kill the prince tonight. He just has to bide his time.

\------------------

Killua’s eyes went to the door of the dungeon cell. He heard someone coming… The person on guard also heard whoever was coming and stood. Killua’s eyes widened when it was a child who came in. He was dressed in very elegant clothes and walked with trained grace. Killua trained his eyes on him like a predator watching his prey as he heard the guard sputter nervously.

“M-My King! What’re you doing here!?” The small boy waved his hands good naturedly.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it…” The boy’s amber eyes finally landed on the prisoner sitting shackled against the wall. Gon shivered as he met his sharp, watching eyes. Gon could feel a smile twitching at his lips as he got a rush of excitement.

When Gon came down here looking for the assassin, he was expecting a lot of things. What he wasn't expecting was a fair skinned, white haired, crystal blue eyed  _ kid _ who looked like he couldn't lift his arms in those shackles. But the look the boy was giving him could have killed him then and there if looks could kill.

Killua waited for a proper time to attack. The guy… He’s the prince. If he times this right, he can kill him right now.

“Who’s that?” Gon asked, his eyes lingering on the assassin before looking fully at his guard. Even though Gon was sure he knew already. Killua’s eyes did not leave him.

“N-no one you need to worry about my prince…” He stuttered nervously, eying the prisoner.

_ ‘That's what you think, prince. _ ’ Killua gives his thumb a test crack before fully dislocating his fingers and slipping out of the shackles. In a second, he ran fast at the prince, shaking out his hands to relocate his finger quickly, allowing them to mutate into sharp knives. He raised his arm against the unsuspecting prince. He moved so fast, neither of them would have enough time to even realize he escaped. Killua was within striking distance and aimed for his neck. ‘ _ Die! _ ’

Killua’s eyes widened as the prince’s arm came up under his wrist, guiding the attack upwards and away from him. “Wha--!” Any thoughts in his head were halted as the prince turned on him. The momentum carried Killua forward, and even before he had a chance to stop, he rammed straight into Gon’s incoming arm, pushing him backwards with great force. He skidded to a halt before he slammed his back against the far wall. He blinked the dizzy out of his swimming vision as he tried to understand what just happened.

“You escaped? How?” Gon questioned the boy who simply shook off the powerful shot. The guard seemed to be fully panicked at the freed assassin who also just ran at the prince, and began fussing over Gon worriedly. Gon paid him no mind; this may be more fun than he thought.

‘ _ How the heck did he stop me? I was moving as fast as a car!’ _ Killua blinked almost owlishly at the boy in front of him who bent forward, leaning on his knees to try and get his attention.

“Heeeeyyy, How’d you escape mister!” He asked, louder this time, worried the impact might have affected his comprehension and general motor skills. Killua stared in slight disbelief a moment longer before letting his bangs cover his face.

_ ‘Don’t think about it.. Move…! _ ’ He glared up with determination burning in his eyes. Gon shivered excitedly at the emotion he saw directed straight at him, already lowering his stance to prepare himself.  _ ‘Move! _ ’

Killua sprang into action, aiming for his neck again. Gon calmly guided the assassin’s hand left of his head. Killua countered, bringing his right arm across in a swiping motion. Gon ducked to avoid getting cut in the chest. Killua took this chance to try and stab through his head, so he plunged his hand down at the boy. Gon quickly jumped back. Just as quick, as if expecting this, Killua spun his leg into the air to knock the prince down, but Gon was simply forced to block for once, crossing his arms in front of his chest as the leg connected, planted firmly in place. They stood locked in a battle of power.

“You’re good.” Gon stated excitedly, locking eyes with the assassin, the fire burning bright in his eyes. It made Killua’s chest tight and he jumped back. His bangs covered his eyes again. This is crazy. How was this guy so strong? How was that girl from earlier so strong? What’s  _ with _ this place? But… this guy, he can tell, he’s stronger than the servant girl… 

Killua looked down at his trembling hand. How stupid… he’s  _ excited _ . He gripped his shaking hand and looked up at this guy that he’s supposed to kill, who was looking back at him expectantly, looking almost as excited as Killua felt. This guy…

“Amazing…” Killua muttered in reverie. Gon finally relaxed his stance, believing the assassin’s assault was done. As much as Gon wanted to fight, right now he had something else on his mind.

“Neh, how’d you escape?” He asked with a bright smile. Killua felt a small smile spread on his lips as he stood with one hand on his hips. What an interesting character, he was still concerned with such a little thing. He didn't even care killua just tried to kill him. He didn't even seem angry or scared.

“I dislocated my fingers to slip out of the bonds.” He said airily, like discussing the weather.

“Wow! I wanna learn how to do that!” Gon cheered, carefree. As if it wouldn't hurt like hell or like the type of hellish training Killua had to go through to learn such a skill was just a passing thought. It made Killua want to laugh. Or hit him. But he probably wouldn't get away with it. This guy was crazy. The guard nearby fretted over the prince from afar, unable to bring himself closer to defend him, watching the casual exchange between the prisoner and the prince. “Hey, what’s your name?” Gon asked.

“Killua.” He replied with a cat like grin. Gon could tell it wasn't his real smile, somehow. It seemed guarded. Gon wanted to see the real smile.

“Killua!” Gon repeated, and the word sounded so light in the prince’s mouth, like Killua didn't kill hundreds his whole life, like he was innocent of all evil doing. Heck, with the way the prince was treating him, Killua would have believed that himself. “How fitting. My name’s Gon.” He said.

“Gon.” Killua repeated, closing his eyes. He committed the name to memory quickly and tired not to smile at how the name sounds right in his own mouth, and settled in his mind like a missing puzzle piece. He let a sly smile slide over his features as he gave the young prince a dark look. “I’m going to kill you.” He stated, matter of factly. Gon stuck out his tongue with a wink.

“I’d like to see you try!”

Killua felt a huge wave of annoyance hit him as he glared at the kid.

‘ _ was I not trying before or something?!’ _ He thinks angrily as Gon turns around to leave. Gon could sense someone else was coming; he had to leave now or he’d get caught. Killua watched his every move with greedy eyes.

“Bye Noka.” Gon bid the cowering guard. Killua takes in Gon’s form before determining he’s completely unguarded. He smirked.  _ Chance! _

He lunged at Gon from behind, arm outstretched with fingernails sharp. He’s about to knock this guy’s head off--

Gon suddenly ducked out of the way, Killua’s eyes widen in surprise as he barrels over top of the crouched prince. Gon grinned mischievously and grabbed Killua’s outstretched hand that hover over his head and pulled him down, slamming him onto his back. 

Stars explode on Killua’s sight as he stares up at the dank ceiling of the dungeon. Gon slid into his vision, but it seemed Gon had a blurry outline now. He blinked, focusing on the purple of Gon’s stupid shirt as he tried to get the black spots to leave him.

“Nice try!” He chuckled, sticking his tongue out at him. He jumped over the boy’s body and calls over his shoulder. “Bye Killua, see you tomorrow!”

Killua lay there staring dumbfounded at the ceiling before replying mindlessly. “See you…” 

He then scowled as he realized what exactly just happened. “That bastard…! He tricked me! I’ll get him yet…”

He hissed as he stood up then walked back over to the forgotten chains on the floor. He glanced at them then at the guard who was staring at him, face white, but curious as to what he was going to do, since he didn't just kill him and willingly wandered back over to the chains. He glared at the chains for a moment before sighing. He rolled his fingers in his left hand out of their joints and slipped his hand back in the shackles. The guard winced loudly as he watched. It didn't matter that he knew. He watched him get out in the first place, or at least heard him tell the soon to be dead prince how he escaped. Unless they put him in a cage (which won’t change anything either), they had to cut him to pieces. Which he won't allow either. He dislocated his right fingers and slipped them in as well. He cracked his fingers experimentally before casting a glance at the guard who stared at him like he was a monster. Hmp, good. He should be scared. If he gets in his way while trying to escape tonight he’ll be dead too.

He let his emotionless mask slip on as the interrogator from before walked in. The guard scrambled over and nearly topped the guy over.

“Kir, Kir, The-The prince came down and t-the prisoner attacked him!! Bu-But the prince evaded, then they were talking and and the pr-prisoner, he can escape whenever he wants, he can dislocate his fingers and HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO KILL THE PRINCE!!” He shrieked, his voice reaching high octaves.

‘ _ What a snitch. _ ’ Killua thought as he laughed in his head. ‘ _ What’re you gonna do tough guy? _ ’ His eyes wandered over to the larger man, who was looking at him with a guarded expression. But Killua could see it in his eyes, a fear of the kid in front of him who didn't even need to be sitting there, who willingly returned to his bonds, to buy time. Killua blinked as a shaky smirk came onto the man’s features.

“Couldn't kill the prince, huh?” 

Killua felt himself boil, but on the surface, he looked on emotionlessly. He’ll kill the prince his own way, not on the prince’s terms. The guy turned to the guard next to him. 

“Keep a guard on watch at all times, do not take your eyes off him. I will get Bisky. Do not let the prince down here again.” he paused as he was about to leave and turned around. “What did they talk about?” He asked.

“T-The prince said… that he wanted to know how the prisoner escaped, the prisoner attacked at first, then he backed off… then told him he dislocated his fingers. The prince said he wanted to learn.” The tormentor's eyes widened at that. “Then the prince introduced himself and the prisoner said his name was Killua, and that he was going to kill him. The prince left after another failed attempt at assassination by the prisoner.”

Killua mentally face palmed about one million times. He completely forgot he was a prisoner at that time. He just blabbed his name to his captors. He just wanted to introduce himself to Gon… like an idiot. He let himself be blinded by a distraction and gave away a gateway to his background. Killua mentally cursed Gon. He came on purpose didn't he? Was he called? No, they would never put their prince in danger, regardless of how secure they think the prisoner is… he still blamed the boy.

Expectedly, the tormentor turned to Killua, a twisted smile on his lips. “Killua huh? Looks like you made a mistake, brat.”

‘ _ Yea, no kidding. _ ’ He thought.

“I’ll be back with bisky. She may have a way to better contain the prisoner.” with that he left.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hate on me on tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


	5. Bring Me Killua

Gon jumped on his bed excitedly. That went better than expected! And the assassin was even more talented than he hoped. He could be better, but he could tell it would be a lot of fun fighting with him.

Plus, he was reaaallly pretty! Blue eyes with the fluffy white hair and pure white skin. He was pretty enough to be a fairy of lore. Or a glass doll. Gon thought back to those dark eyes that stared at him with deadly intent. He held back a shiver at the sensation. It was like he could be killed at any second, and that was exciting. It was exciting! Gon bounced on his bed before crawling over to his headboard. Gon wanted more of that. That rush of feeling, like he could die at any second.

How would he get his friends-- knights to agree to something like that? He was sure they would hate that, that feeling of death wisping at their backs. They would hate it even more knowing their prince was being exposed to it. Gon frowned. Why couldn't they see he could take care of himself? He was stronger than most of them even though he doesn't voice this discomfort. They’re trying their best to protect him, and saying something like that would only cause them to do crazy things like, train hard and keep Gon in one place.

He shoved the things he couldn't take care of now away in his mind as he looked down at his hands. A slow, excited grin spread on his face. Dislocate huh? That's when the bone comes out of the joint. He could do that, right? He took a deep breath as he wiggled his thumb then took hold of it in his other hand. He braced himself. This was going to hurt, but if Killua could do it, why not him? It seemed helpful. He let out a sharp exhale and gave a firm yank. He heard a  _ pop _ then--

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

\---------------------------

“Biksy, we need your help.” Kir stated at attention. She was at the reading room, sitting with tea and a dirty men’s magazine.

“What is it?” She asked calmly, not fully believing him.

“The prisoner, he--”

A loud scream pierced the conversation, echoing down the halls. They both stiffened.

“The prince!”

…

When Bisky and Kir reached the prince’s room, all 5 knights were already in the room. Palm and Kurapika were crouched over Gon who was curled into himself, gripping his arm into his chest. Tears were streaming down his face.

Leorio was standing very close by, trying to console him with words and to ask what happened. Ikalgo and Meleron stood on attention, keeping lookout for any dangers that may come, or for whatever that hurt Gon in the first place. Bisky turned to the tall blonde closest to her.

“Meleron! What happened?”

“We… don’t know. The prince-- He was sleeping, er, we thought he was--” He stuttered. Kir got in his face, red with anger.

“You don’t know?? This is our only prince, who you’ve sworn on your life to protect, and now he’s sitting on his own bed, in his own castle crying because of something you’ve failed to protect him from!” Meleoron seemed to pout at this. He knew that. He knew just how much he’s failed the prince, allowing some unknown danger befall his prince. He lowered his head.

“Yes, sir..”

“D-Don't!..” Gon gasped out through his tears, startling most in the room to silence. “Don't blame them… nothing happened…” Gon groaned, rubbing his sweaty brow on the bed sheets he was bent over. Kurapika rubbed his back, but his face held his confusion.

“Nothing happened? Gon, you screamed, and you won’t let go of your arm! Of course something happened!” He scolded.

“No one came...and hurt me!” He whimpered as he turned his head and looked at Kurapika through teary eyes. “So don’t blame him… Don’t blame any of them…” He panted, looking at Kir. Kir stiffened under his teary gaze.

“I’m sorry, Young Prince.” He muttered, bowing his head.

“Then what happened?” Leorio questioned. Gon let out a shuddering breath as he sat up, and all five quickly surveyed his body for any injuries. The only thing they noted was Gon protectively holding his hand to his chest. Their sharp eyes noted the bruising on the thumb.

“I… tried-- I dislocated my thumb.” He chuckled lightly, and stuck out his tongue in his apologizing manner, tears still clinging to his eyelashes. The room went silent, but Kir stared dumbfounded, remembering what the guard told him of Gon’s time downstairs.

“You tried to copy that assassin??!” He yelled loudly, making Gon jump. He immediately looked down guiltily. Palm gasped dramatically.

“What? You-- the assassin I-- what happened?” She asked, giving Kurapika a tip of a death glare. He was supposed to be  _ watching _ him!!

“I… I went to go see him. He had escaped his bonds… by dislocating his fingers. I wanted to learn! Bis--” He began but Palm cut him off, turning on Kurapika. She had her knife, it shaking slightly in her grip.

“Kurapika! You were suppose to watch him! How did he get to that assassin! He could have gotten killed!” She moaned irritably. Kurapika eyed the knife in her hand but didn't lose composure.

“He was sleeping. I was right outside the door. There’s not much I could've done. All we can do now is fix him up and come up with a way this doesn't happen again.” He explains calmly before turning his eyes on Kir once Palm slowly put her knife away. “The assassin escaped?” He questioned with an elegance quip of his eyebrow but his anger could be felt. Ikalgo and Leorio stepped out of his murderous view and Kir swallowed thickly.

“I… admittedly wasn't there. The guard on duty said the assassin was unable to kill Gon. And willingly went back into his own chains. I came up here to actually request Lady Bisky find a way to bond him further.” He gestured to the woman next to him who tensed slightly at the attention.

“My, My!” She waved her hands nervously, as to dispel the feeling of being blamed. “Gon! He was unable to kill you?” She asked, successfully returning the attention to the prince, who was staring at everyone argue about his safety and how they should have kept him trapped in the room. He was actually happy Bisky turned the focus back to the fact  _ he himself _ escaped unharmed. Well, as unharmed as he could be after hearing about dislocating joints.

“Yes. He… was strong. But I was stronger. I was able to defend myself. The assassin even realized this himself and stopped attacking me. His name is Killua.” Gon added after a beat. Kurapika shook his head.

“I think you’re a bit wrong on that Gon. He may have realized he lost his chance to kill you properly. He even went back into his bonds. I think he’s binding his time till he can kill you. Kir, do you not plan on simply killing the assassin?” Kurapika asked, looking towards Kir. Gon angrily pouted at the Knight. He took away any credit Gon had at holding his own by saying the assassin purposely gave up. Like Gon wasn't powerful enough to defend himself, and he only lived because the assassin decided it should be so. But Gon knew better. He saw the amazed fear in the other boy’s eyes when he looked at his shaking hand. He stopped because he couldn’t kill him. He was stronger.

“His name is Killua!” He said indignantly. But it seemed the rest of the room was intent on ignoring him now.

“No. We’ve finally learned his name, we’re close to finding out who he is and who might have sent him.” Kir replied stubbornly. Kurapika gave him an annoyed glare.

“Fine.” He turned to the other knights. “Then he may escape again tonight and attack Gon. So we should take night shifts to watch for him.” He instructed, much to Palm’s annoyance.

“His name is Killua!” Gon growled, feeling his annoyance growing. He didn't want to be ignored. He didn't want to them to treat Killua like he was nothing but a prisoner and an assassin. At least call him by his name… He was the only one that respected him in this castle, he saw that in Killua’s eyes when he backed down.

Palm shot Gon an irritated look. There was no need to heed his request. That monster threatened her Prince’s life, she wasn't about to treat him with respect. “I’ll take the first shift. If the _ assassin _ comes, I’m killing him this time.” She said pointedly. Gon’s anger fully flared.

“Don’t kill him! I want to train with him! He’s a good fighter!” He exclaimed, then winced when the simple motion of raising his voice hurt the muscles in his thumb. He turned his burning glare at Bisky. “Bisky! Teach me how to dislocate my fingers!” He shouted angrily. Everyone recovered from their shock.

“Gon, no! What’re you thinking?” Leorio scolded.

“We should kill the assassin! Why would you want to train with him!” Palm shouted.

“It's not safe, we have to protect you!” Meleoron said, nervously pulling at his shirt.

“I don’t think he can be trusted…” Kurapika said.

“HEY!” Bisky shouted with a raised hand. Everyone quieted and looked at her, but she kept her eyes on Gon, who kept his eyes on her. “I can’t teach you how to dislocate your fingers, Gon. You just pulled one. It hurt, didn't it?” She asked, calm. Gon nodded slowly but the determination in his eyes never burned down. She held down the surprised grin that threatened to overtake her features while she was being watched. “All of them will hurt like that. That assassin… he’s been trained to withstand pain like that. He went through the pain you’re going through right now to be able to do that. I can’t teach you, you just have to pull it. And I’m not pulling them for you.” She seemed to challenge him with her eyes, the way she did when he was learning Ken and he couldn't keep it up longer than ten minutes. Gon understood that look. He wouldn't be giving up now.

“That’s fine. I’ll pull them myself.” He grunted, then gripped his index finger. He could practically feel the tears in his eyes again but he didn't care. His arms were pulled away from each other as a choir of dissent rang through the room. Palm and Kurapika held his arms to either side of him but Gon only looked back at Bisky. “I’ll pull them later. But I need to learn how to dislocate them when I’m done.” He said. His Knights looked at him like he was crazy, before looking at Bisky, begging her with their eyes to talk Gon out of this.

“I cannot teach you that. I don’t know how.” She said with a shake of her head. She crossed her arms and her lips finally curled into a smile when he said the answer she was expecting.

“Then get Killua.”

“Gon!!” His knights reprimanded him, yelling their arguments in his ear, but he wasn't listening. His chest was still buzzing with how right that statement felt.  _ Go get Killua. Bring me Killua _ . He felt he was the one that was supposed to teach him this. He felt like saying it another 20 times if he was being honest, but he’s caused enough heartache to his knights. He met Bisky’s eye and she simply winked.

‘ _ There. I got you your training partner _ .’ She thought with a smile. ‘ _ I have a good feeling about this… But if he hurts you I’ll have to kill him~ _ .’ She pressed her delicate finger to her cheek, thinking about how much trouble Gon will have to go through to get his knights to follow through with this. It may be awhile… She turned and walked out the door, heading down the hall. ‘ _ I can't have Gon learning such a skill as dislocating his fingers. It needs a lot more than just a few months of pulling, not to mention it is a skill for those in the underground.’ _ She thought with her head down. ‘ _ But I will need Gon to call Killua up. The knights need to learn to trust their King’s instincts, and he needs to learn how to  _ tell _ them what he wants. It may be best to let Gon push this… but he will need my help to finish the job and get him to have such a dangerous prisoner as a training partner. Ahh, they’re so difficult. _ ’ She shook her head as she realized what trouble she was going through for the young prince. And she wasn't even his mentor or anything. But, he needed to do this.

She also felt somewhat bad for the blue eyed assassin downstairs. He may be given hell from all of the Knights.

‘ _ Good luck killua… _ ’ Bisky sighed.

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha wow I forgot I was posting this, but it happens when no one else notices either *shrug emoji* While I'm on break I'ma try to post as many chapters as I can get out, but I'm not gonna worry too much what happens to this story, I'm just gonna write to my heart's content. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone that showed interest, I hold the comments to my heart and try to use that as motivation it means EVERYTHING you guys are so sweet I'm writing for you *many many hearts*  
> Come throw trash at me @whats-wrong-aniki on tumblr


	6. The Stage is set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! I got a very nice message on tumblr from someone who read the story and it made me so happy ^_^ I almost died so I decided to post the next chapter. It's still as badly written as the day I wrote it out but I'm done looking at it, hopefully its still readable lol enjoy!!

Killua opened one eye as he heard someone walk into his cell. Wasn't it like, 2 am? What he didn't expect were five kids walking in, giving him the death glare. He recognized the girl who handed his ass to him last night.. Or a couple days ago… He stopped keeping track of time. She was looking at him with a look of pure hatred, but he had no idea why she was there anyways. No one was forcing her to come down here and look at him. He gave her a brief glance before giving an empty wall the thousand yard stare. She seemed to be irritated with that as she began grumbling tightly under her breath.

“You’re Killua?” The blonde in front asked. Killua barely moved as he glanced at the small… girl…? Maybe it was a guy, it didn't matter much, he could sense the person could beat his ass too. He gave a small grunt in the affirmative. They all looked at each other slightly confused before Palm nodded. Why  _ are _ they here? He watched them critically.

“You’re…” The words seem to get caught in the blonde’s throat and strangle him. He looked like it took everything he had to simply say the words. It was clearly causing discomfort. What were they up to? “Coming with us.” He finished with a sigh.

“Why.” He said simply, voice heavy. Palm glared at him intensely.

“Don’t you back talk! You should just do what you’re told, you little piece of crap!” She moaned angrily. Killua scowled at the girl before letting the emotion fall off his face. He instead kept eye contact with the blonde, who seemed to be the most pulled together. Based on the state of the other children in the room, most shared her sentiment. This person actually looked like he was simply there to do his job, despite how hard it was for him. Killua waited for his answer. The blonde pursed his lips in slight irritation, of Killua or the others’ behavior, he didn't know. He sighed.

“What time is it?” Killua asked coolly instead. Killua gave a sweeping glance at all of them, but most avoided his look or glared back at him. He returned his gaze to Kurapika once again. “What time is it?”

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows as he regarded the small boy in front of him once again. Sighing out, Kurapika answered, “1:54.” Killua nodded, taking in the information. Kurapika sent him one last curious glance.

“Just come along. We already know you aren’t stuck in those bonds. The prince wants to see you.” He said patiently. Killua’s eyes widened slightly. The prince was inviting him to his presence purposefully? Chance! It may be hard to get the job done if all 5 of these kids were there plus the prince, but if he played his cards right, he could kill the prince and jump out of the nearest escape route without so much of an eyeblink. It depends where he goes, but for the most part, he’s got a mental map of the whole place from his father. He knew where most escapes were, especially in the prince’s room. He hoped that’s where they’re going. It’d be easiest there. The next step is being able to get one off on the prince. He’ll have to do this strategically. 

Killua gave a slight nod to the blonde as he stood. He let his hands become lax as his fingers left his joints. The bonds easily slipped off his wrists and fell to the floor as he stood, no longer supported by his joints. With a silent crack, he gripped his fists experimentally, making sure each finger had returned to proper order. Each Knight watched him intently. He really could have escaped at any point. The prince really was in danger. Killua simply stood there waiting for instruction, staring only at Kurapika. But everyone was having second thoughts.

“Should we really bring him upstairs? I know we promised Gon, but… I’m not so sure about this anymore…” Ikalgo, a short brown haired boy with reddish cheeks leaned over and whispered to Kurapika.

“I don’t think we should! I don’t trust him! Gon really could be in danger if we let him get close.” Palm whispered, leaning towards Kurapika. 

“We should probably kill him while we can…” Meleoron said, looking over the small white haired boy who still stood at the far wall, no less than ten feet away from those by the door.

“Do you really think we can?” Kurapika snapped quietly. “He’s an assassin! We may be stronger than him, but he’s been trained to evade and escape! If we make ourselves a threat he may just escape and go for the prince. So we’ll do what we can to watch him.” Kurapika said, turning slightly to look each of them in the eye. “Not to mention Gon may never talk to us again.” He muttered, turning his eyes back to the assassin and suppressing the shiver he felt from those heavy eyes still staring right through him. He had no idea why the assassin was staring so intently at him and no one else. It was unnerving to be under such a gaze. But Kurapika had to keep his cool. He may be looking for a crack in his composure. He could be targeted first.

“Come here, you’re going to walk between us.” Kurapika said confidently. Killua nodded, and walked forward, keeping his hands relaxed and in view as to keep the group of them from getting too tense. He also didn't move too fast or flex anything he didn't have to. They were going to escort him right to the prince, and he wasn't about to lose that chance. It saved him a trip through the sewers. He reached Kurapika, keeping his eyes on him and stopped beside him. Kurapika looked at the others and nodded for them to get into formation. Palm gave one last dirty look at Killua before walking out the door. Putting his hand on Killua’s shoulder, Kurapika led Killua out the door, Leorio following him. They walked on either side of him. Killua glanced back to see the ashy blond and red cheeked kid follow up from behind. He was surrounded on all sides as they walked through the halls. The halls were also lined with the occasional guard. Killua recognized his tormentor, who watched him like a hawk. Killua suppressed his desire to make a face at him or something.

They reached the door Killua already knew was there through his mental map: the Prince’s door. He mentally told himself not to chew his lip as he was tempted to do so from habit as he thought how he was going to get away with this. 

Wait, why did the prince call him in in the first place? Depending on that, he may be able to work within a reason. Palm opened the door, and Killua’s eyes snapped to the amber orbs sitting on the bed. They seem to brighten at the sight of the assassin.

“Killua!” He cheered brightly. Killua felt himself make a surprised face at the joy with which the prince said his name. Like he didn't know he was here to kill him. No one’s ever really said his name like the prince did. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He didn't like how he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. But his heart did pick up speed in excitement.

“What is it?” He asked as he was led in. The Knights hadn’t broken formation yet, and he could see Gon tilting back and forth on his bed, trying to view the boy in the middle of them.

“Guys! Could you… he’s already here, you don’t have to stand around him like that anymore.” Gon said kindly, trying to get them to disperse.

“We’re doing it to protect you. He’s still a threat--” Palm started, but Gon’s eyebrows furrowed in anger.

“It’s fine, he’s not gonna-- hurt me! I can take care of myself.” Gon pouted, and Killua covered his mouth to hide his laugh, despite how the sudden movement made the 4 knights who could still see him tense up. Gon sounded more like a child when he said it like that, no wonder they weren’t taking him seriously. He sounded 5 instead of however old he was.

“You heard him. Move.” Killua said, trying to keep the smug grin off his face, as all of them glared at him. It was almost as if Killua were commanding them, even though he was only reiterating the Prince’s command, just more arrogantly. They slowly broke formation, with Kurapika standing by him still. They made a small circle around the bed.

“You better not try anything. One wrong move and you’re dead.” Kurapika whispered viciously. It didn't even give the assassin goosebumps. It was a total bluff.

“Me? Never.” He said in a false pleasant voice. He walked up to the bed, leaning against it with his hands. He felt the eyes watching his every move. He really had to be careful and quick.

“What did you want, Gon?” He said, using his name purposefully. He felt the others bristle. Maybe it wasn't smart to annoy them. But he felt like it,  _ they _ were annoying  _ him _ . 

Gon seemed to smile gratefully, happy the boy was listening to him at all. Killua was still the only one listening to him thoroughly, Gon was happy.

“I want you to teach me how to dislocate my fingers, like you!” He smiled brightly, without a care in the world. Killua’s face fell.

“Huuh??”

“Yea! Look, I already pulled my thumb, it hurt alot, even to put it back in. I still need to do the others, but I want to learn how without pulling.” Gon finished with a smile. Killua felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation.

“Wha- What’re you, an idiot?! That’s not…! You have to pull your fingers for days on end, pulling it in and out…” Killua trailed off, taking in this information. He wanted to learn… that’d take a lot of pain. Let’s see, he could disable a whole hand and find a way to chop his head off with this. Yea, he could do this. He just had to be quick. He met Gon’s eyes, who looked at him with sad concern, like he now understood the pain Killua had to endure to learn the skill, but the fire in his eyes said he still wanted to. He scoffed and shook his head at this idiot’s determination. He gave a brief glance behind him before climbing into the bed, scooting to sit in front of Gon. Gon smiled brightly at the assassin’s decision while all the Knights in the room stood closer, on edge. Killua stuck out his hand with a bored look on his face.

“Hand. I’ll pull them for you. I’ll be quick.” He said matter of factly. Gon seemed to tense at that but nodded, placing his hand in Killua’s. Gon noticed Killua’s hand was somewhat soft, but very callus. Killua noticed Gon’s hands were soft, it seemed Gon had never done a laborious thing in his life. Must be nice to be a prince. Killua’s eyes went to Gon’s other hand, which had bandages wrapped about his thumb. Must’ve been the thumb he said he pulled. He met Gon’s eyes again, which looked at him nervously. He gripped Gon’s thumb and he felt him tense immediately. So he’s very very aware of how much it’s going to hurt. Good.

“It hurt, right? If I do it quickly, all the pain will meld together. That’ll be better right?” Killua asked. Gon nodded vigorously. Got him. “Since you’ll be in a lot of pain, try screaming into a pillow. I heard screaming helps ease pain.” Killua states somewhat kindly, reaching to the side of the prince and pulling a pillow to give him. Gon smiled brightly at the assassin, making his chest feel tight. What was wrong with this idiot? He was treating him like he’s never killed a day in his life. Like he was normal. He shoved the pillow a bit too roughly into the prince’s stomach. “There. Get ready.” He said as he gripped his thumb. He got the desired reaction as Gon shoved his whole face into the pillow, tense.

Killua moved quick and pounced on the other boy, shoving the pillow hard on his face. He heard the prince yelp in surprise as his thin frame was thrown backwards. Killua pinned Gon’s arm with his own legs and raised his hand above his head ready to strike, claws out. He was about to bring it down through the pillow and possibly through the prince’s brain, when he was knocked off by a powerful blow. He smashed into the closest wall, creating a dent. He moved his head out of the way as a knife pinned to the wall where his head was. His senses sharpened as all the knights moved to kill him. As he was about to jump out of the way of another knife, a small hand caught it and Gon was in front of him, arms held out protectively. Everyone froze, even Killua from shock.

“I said  _ don’t _ kill him!!” He yelled loudly.

“Gon, are you kidding? He literally just tried to kill you right in front of us!” Leorio yelled in anger, face getting somewhat red.

“He wouldn’t have done it! Guys, I told you I can take care of myself!” Gon defended, throwing the knife into the ground at his feet. Killua finally seemed to come back to his senses as he stared at the back of Gon’s head. He snarled and thrust at him with his mutated hand. Gon easily moved his head to the side, not even having to look at him to do so. In irritation, Killua swung wildly, swiping upward towards his head. Gon simply ducked easily. Killua let out a somewhat cat like hiss and began clawing at him, advancing. The Knights seemed to finally realize Gon was being attacked and moved to protect him.

“Don’t! I told you I can handle myself!” Gon yelled angrily, easily keeping eye contact with them and dodging Killua’s movements. Killua seemed to get more and more frustrated as his movements got more sloppy. Gon turned his bright eyes onto Killua once he was sure the Knights wouldn’t mobilize on the assassin. Killua’s onslaught stopped momentarily as he looked at the idiot. What was wrong with him? Why was he so strong? Why was he so nice? He must be a total idiot.

Gon met Killua’s eyes, which were looking at him with scared curiosity. If they killed him… he’d lose the only person who’d listen to him seriously. Someone who’s willing to fight with him like he’s a person and not a prince. To  _ talk _ to him like he wasn't a prince. That’s what he wanted from Killua. He didn't want to lose him. He smiled brightly at him.

“Killua! I want you to train with me!”

“Geh??”

“I like sparring with you. It’s fun. And… and as a prisoner, I declare that you will fight me everyday until… um, I say so!” Gon tried to declare in a royal voice as Killua stared at him with a disbelieving stare, mouth wide open. Killua turned his disbelieving stare to the Knights, who only returned angry and unsure glares. Killua finally snapped his mouth closed and glared at the prince.

“Are you really just stupid?? I tried-- I’m trying to kill you! Right now, I--”

“Haha, you can’t kill me, Killua! Not like that.” Gon patted the assassin on the shoulder with a carefree smile. Killua’s eye twitched, but he knew he was right. He couldn't do a thing. Right now, even if they couldn't hold him, he was trapped here, unable to defeat the prince as per his job, or kill those in his way. And he knew if he didn't finish the job, there was no reason to go home. He was weak.

The thought seemed to strike him harder than he cared to admit, and he lowered his head in defeat. He was condemned to fight these demons until he died of exhaustion or they killed him. He was a fool. Gon seemed to pick up on Killua’s total deflation and he made a low whimper sound. He hadn’t meant to upset him. The knights only watched on high guard.

“N-neh, Killua…!” Gon whined slightly, grabbing the boy’s wrist slightly as to make him look up or feel better. Everyone except the moping boy jumped as the doors opened and Bisky strode in.

“Ah, you’ve got the assassin already!” She chirped happily as she approached the two boys by the far wall, passing the seething Knights as she went. “Sorry, the back and forth argument got to be too much, I had to get a tea.” She looked at the two, noticing Gon’s listening gaze, and how Killua simply stood there with his head down. Her gaze shifted to Gon’s hand which looked to be in the same shape she left it in. 

“Good, you didn't pull anymore fingers.” She stated in slight relief. She looked at the white haired boy, who kept his head down.

“Boy.” Bisky called.

“His name is Killua!” Gon defended, feeling his anger flare again. Bisky grinned as finally Killua’s head snapped up, looking at the Prince with confliction in his eyes.

“Killua.” Bisky relented, saying it more pointedly. Killua hesitantly removed his eyes from Gon to look up at the small woman in front of him. “I’m sure he’s told you already, but Gon would like you as sparring partner. As your prince, and as his prisoner, you’ll have to listen to him. He needs a good one, and he seemed to have taken a liking to fighting you.” She says with a cat like grin. The Knights voice their dissent loudly.

“Bisky! I’m not too sure about this!” Kurapika says, eyeing the assassin that seemed to have shut off suspiciously. It’s like he could pounce at any moment.

“If they’re sparring, we won’t know if it’s an attack!” Ikalgo stated. Bisky holds up a hand to halt any other arguments.

“I’ll be there to watch them. I know what a spar looks like and what an attack looks like. If he tries anything, I’ll kill him.” Bisky says airily, but the intense eye contact she held with Killua told him she wasn't kidding. And he could tell, she could do it- before he would even realize. He swallowed and nodded dumbly. The Knights seemed to hesitantly relent. They didn't have much of a choice, it was practically a decree by their prince, and they didn't think Gon would let this go. Besides, it was obvious he was backed by Bisky. She turned her gaze back to the knights behind her. “Besides, you knights need to learn to listen when your king speaks to you. This is a two way street. You have to trust him.” 

“Fine…” Leorio ground out. “Let’s just get this punk out of here.” Bisky looked at Gon again, who looked happy with the turn of events.

“Gon. As your training partner, he’s going to need a proper place to rest and to get food. He can’t do that from the dungeon, can he?” Killua stared at Bisky in total shock and confusion. Gon nodded in determination.

“Mm! He should have a room!” Gon exclaimed. Killua turned and stared at the Prince with the same look, not believing what he was hearing.

“What?” He choked out. “You really are an idiot…” He gasped, putting a hand to his head. Not only were they not killing him, but they were putting him up in a room so that he could get proper rest in a comfy bed.

“Well, we had a long night, let’s all get some rest, huh? We can continue this in the morning.” Bisky concluded with a clap of her hands.

“Yea! Sleep with me Killua!” Gon cheered happily.

“NOO!!” Everyone in the room shouted, making Gon, Killua and Bisky jump. Killua blushed slightly and shook his head.

“I’m not sleeping with you, stupid.” He muttered softly as he padded silently over to Kurapika. Kurapika watched his advancements nervously but he merely stopped beside him. “Let’s go.” He whispered with his head down. Kurapika raised a confused eyebrow at him, wondering why he was being so complying. And behaved. He looked at Gon, who was pouting about the strong rejection.

“I’ll take him to a bedroom.” He said as an offering to Gon. He smiled.

“Yea! Ok.” He nodded and starts heading to his bed.

“Take him to the training room tomorrow at 2. Remember to give him something to eat so he has the strength to fight.” Bisky said, walking to the door. Kurapika nodded before looking at Palm and Leorio.

“Come with me. Meleoron, Ikalgo, stay with Gon, finish the shift.” He directed, putting his hand on Killua’s shoulder and pushing him gently towards the door. Killua only followed the motion. Killua was tired. He felt completely suffocated, surrounded by these monsters. He felt he was drowning with no way out. This was his life now. 

Kurapika watched the assassin, slightly confused by his actions. It was like he was completely defeated. He may as well be. Well, Kurapika didn't care, this was a bloodthirsty assassin who came here to kill his prince. If he happened to lose his drive, that’s better for all of them, since Gon plans on keeping the dangerous personnel around.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come shake sticks at me on tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


	7. Now We Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who made such nice comments! This one's kinda short but next chapter is gonna be p long :) Enjoy

They bought Killua to a small room near the ground floor. They entered and Killua looked around the room, quickly taking it all in. It was simple, a window on the far wall, a bed pushed up against far left corner and a dresser on the right wall. There was a small door directly across the bed, he assumed was a bathroom. He walked over to the bed, rubbing the sheets. They felt soft. He could feel the blond’s eyes watch his every move. The other two, that spiteful girl and the angry idiot, stood outside, but the younger insisted on going inside with Killua. He gave the blonde a brief glance backwards, then climbed into the bed, under the sheets. He felt himself sigh in content. It sure beat laying on the floor. He was so tired, and it was so soft…

He peeked at the blond through a half lidded eye. He had the sheets drawn to his jaw, burrowing himself into the fluffy pillow. Sleep was knocking on his door, despite how aware he was of the eyes watching him intensely.

“Oi…” He muttered in the silence. Kurapika met his eyes, staring at him suspiciously. Killua let his eyes slide close. He was going to need his strength for tomorrow if it’s gonna be as bad as he thought it was. “What’s your name?” He asked. Kurapika stiffens slightly.

“Why?” He countered. Killua can hear the suspicious confusion in his voice. Killua snorted slightly.

“Because I don’t want to call you ‘blonde’ anymore.” He muttered in reply. There was silence and Killua didn't have the willpower to open his eyes to gauge his reaction. He was too sleepy. This day was too stupid.

“Kurapika.” Killua’s ears perked, hearing the voice in the quiet, drawing him out of his sleepiness for a moment.

“Kurapika, hnn…?” Killua repeated. He committed the name to memory. He will call him that from now on. He owes the young boy that much for not being completely insane.

Kurapika watched the silver haired boy breath evenly on the bed, the moonlight coming in through the window made his pale skin look luminescent and he looked… extremely fragile. That was one of the first things that struck him when he saw the boy. How young and weak he looked. It was evident after the incident with the prince that the boy was indeed not weak, but… this was  _ a little boy _ . He didn't even look older than Gon, yet he was probably exposed to death everyday. Maybe Kurapika was being weak… but he didn't want to see him… like this. 

“How old are you?” Kurapika whispered into the silence. But by the way the assassin only continued to breath evenly, he knew he was already asleep. He allowed his eyes to soften at the gentle sight and for a few moments, he pretended the assassin wasn't a dangerous murderer, but a poor child they were keeping safe for the night.

\-----

Killua looked up at Bisky, who sat in a long chair, lounging as she drank tea. He sat on the floor of a training room cross-legged as they waited for Gon. He glared at her, wondering if he could will her to burst into flames without moving. He looked over at the door for the 200th time. When was that smiling idiot going to come in? It was boring just sitting here and staring at this girl.

He woke up with Kurapika still standing there, watching him. He said ‘good morning Kurapika’ which he hasn't said in about...5 years, and he seemed to have stunned the knight into silence as Killua got up and went to the bathroom. When he returned to the room, Kurapika was giving him clothes with a slight blush on his cheeks but he had softer eyes. Just a tad, it wasn't pure love or anything, but it wasn't full of total distrust and hate.

The clothes weren't tattered, so that was a plus, and they were comfy. It was a light blue undershirt and black shorts with a white stripe down the sides. He was then led to the kitchen where he was given a plate of food with eggs and bacon. He had to eat it standing, they didn't let him sit. Then he was given a cup of orange juice which he’s never actually had. It was sour but sweet, he wished he could have drinked it slower, but that moany witch was groaning in his ear about hurrying up so that they could get him to the training room quickly. Apparently he had slept till 12.

Thus he was placed in here with the blonde girl, who watched him like a hawk from the moment he came in. The difference in power was amazing, it was more noticeable now in his rested state. He kept his guard up as he approached her, although he knew whatever she wanted to do, she could do it faster than he could react. That's when he sat there and they stared at each other in silence. He snarled at her as she noisily slurped at her tea.

“What?” She asked coyly.

“That’s annoying!” He growled at her.

“What is?” She asked.

“That gross slurp thing! Can’t you drink it quietly?” He huffed.

“Oh, yes, of course. Ah, I’m Bisky by the way.” She said. He glanced at the door again in annoyance.

“You already know my name.” He ground out with a light blush on his cheeks. He was reminded of how defensive Gon got when Bisky called him boy. It was so… bizarre, why would he care what others call him? It was so annoying being around him, it made his mind buzz and Gon always smiled. He never frowned at him, he never looked at him like he was disgusting. His face felt hotter, and he decided he wouldn’t think of this anymore.

“Mm! Well, I’m going to be your guard for now, so don’t try anything!” She sang in a sweet voice.

“I already know that. I can tell how strong you are. Everyone in this stupid castle is strong.” He muttered, eying the door. She smiled in surprise.

‘ _ His senses are strong. He’d be powerful with proper training… oh, I better not think like that! There’s no saying anything will come out of this. He may end up disappointing Gon. We may never see him again after a few months!’ _ She scolded herself to keep her desire to train such great potential under control. The door opened and Gon finally skipped inside, with Meleron and Ikalgo standing by the door watching carefully. Killua turned on his butt and watched the prince skip closer with a sense of relief, not sure if he was happy he was here or that he was  _ finally _ here.

Gon’s chest felt light as he made eye contact with the blue eyed boy sitting on the floor. He was so happy to see him, he couldn’t contain his smile.

“Killua!!” He cheered happily and slid over on his knees to tackle him. Killua tensed as he noticed the collision course and jumped out of the way. Gon whined as he slid past Killua, stopping a few feet away.

“What is it, you idiot?” He shouted, embarrassed.

“I wanted to hug you!” He said, crawling over to sit next to him. Killua blushed.

“Why?” He muttered.

“Cause I was happy to see you.”

“Why are you happy to see me? Cause I can’t kill you, and you like to laugh about that?” He asked sarcastically, but now he was honestly curious. He watched him carefully, to see if he was lying.

“No! Because you fight me! And you say what you want to me! You don't treat me like I’m made of glass and you… don’t treat me like… I’m a prince.” He finished with a weak shrug. Killua blinked at him in surprise. Was that all? He wanted him to stay because he wanted a… friend? Killua wanted to laugh. He was forced to stay here and be something he thought he’d never get a chance to have. And this idiot seemed like the only person who’d be stupid enough to willingly be a friend with someone like him. He snorted, leaning back a bit.

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” He snickered. Gon glowered at him.

“Killuaa, stop calling me an idiot.” He whined.

“Only when you stop being one, idiot.” He replied with a snarky smirk. Gon grinned mischievously.

“Then I’m gonna call you moody!” He countered, feeling triumphant when Killua’s jaw dropped in angry surprise.

“I am not moody!” He shouted.

“I’m not an idiot!” Gon replied. Killua huffed and turned away, arms crossed. Gon blinked at his back, waiting for him to turn back around. He poked his shoulder, and Killua waved his arms around angrily, shouting.

“Ahhh, don’t touch me!! When’re we gonna start this thing so we can get it over with?” he shouted at Bisky. She laughed lightly.

“I’m sorry, I was just having fun watching you two. Anyway, we have some ground rules to establish.” She said, sitting up. The two sat listening to her quietly. “Now Gon, you aren’t going to learn how to dislocate your fingers. It’s something those in the underground learn to do for dark purposes. You have no need to learn something like that.”  Gon nodded obediently, although he seemed upset by this. She looked at Killua, who only stared back at her with a half bored expression. “And you, you are now going to be escorted here everyday, and spend at least an hour sparring with Gon, or however long he’d like to. Then you’ll return to your room and rest for the next day.” She instructed. Killua’s face soured at the thought but he knew he had no other choice and nodded.

_ ‘I don’t know what will come out of this, but I know that this may be Gon’s only chance to improve his relationship with his knights. _ ’ Her eyes wandered to the two knights at the door, Meleron making weird faces at the boy and Ikalgo watching carefully.  _ ‘Though I’m not sure how yet… hopefully, Gon will figure something out. He’s Ging’s son after all. _ ’ she clapped to get their attention.

“Time to get started. Oh, yes, Killua?” He looked over at her after he stood. “If you get around to beating Gon, I’ll let you go.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

“For real?” He asked. Gon looked at Bisky, also wondering if that was a true answer.

“Yes.” She replied, giving Gon a look. If anything, this will be a motive for the both of them to grow. Killua smirked.

“Then I better get started.” He lowered into a fighting stance. If it’s a one on one fight, he might get lucky. Every strike better be to kill. Gon lowered into a fighting stance as well.

“There’s no way I’m gonna let you beat me.” He says with determination in his eyes. He may feel slightly bad for forcing him to stay here, but he knew… if he could make him stay, they might grow to be friends. That was the focus for now.

“Start!”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I posted a few of this in a row cause I'm going back to school soon and IDK the next time I'll be able to post more ;^; so take these!! Maybe I'll be able to post more things on tumblr too if I find the time, but for you, I hope you liked, you can roll over to tumblr and complain @whats-wrong-aniki


	8. Fight and Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I got a couple nice messages and thus I posted this. Plus I'm gonna make character sheets cuz u guys got me all excited. As you can see I'm weak to nice comments I dropped everything to edit this (but its ok the first week was slow).
> 
> Edit:I forgot to mention, everytime there’s a scene break, some time has passed, usually a week or 2. I also try to note how much time has past in the actual story every now and then. Sorry if its confusing!

Killua panted hard, barely holding himself up by leaning on his knees. He was so tired, he was shaking. He didn't think he could lift his arm to block a hi-five at this time. No matter how much breath he got in his lungs, he felt like he was still running 50 miles a minute. He was just so tired.

“Killua, if you’re tired, you can take a break! You’ve been on the attack non stop for like an hour!” Killua heard Gon’s voice from somewhere… that way. His suggestion sounded just… really amazing right now. He groaned as he fell backwards and laid flat. He panted and threw his arms above his head. He felt Gon sit next to him. He looked up at him with one eye but even that action took a lot of energy.

“Your form’s so sloppy, Killua!” Gon hummed, covered in a light sweat. Killua felt a surge of annoyance; he was drenched! He was panting too hard to talk, not to mention he didn't have enough energy. He shook his head to show his dissent. Gon only smiled down at him and started talking about the types of martial arts he’s learned since he was younger, and how he used that in his fighting style. Killua listened quietly and was completely annoyed with his bragging behavior, but it was definitely interesting to hear about.

\--------

Killua punched his bed, and it was so weak it may as well have been a tap. He was still this weak after fighting him for 2 hours straight. He couldn't get a good hit on him at all. It was frustrating.

“AHhh!!” He shouted, gripping his damp hair and dropping himself on the bed. He needed a shower. He groaned as he slid to his knees thinking about the long walk to the bathroom.

\------

Killua panted and sat hard on his butt. He leaned back on his hands as he tossed his head back and let the sweat on his skin cool him a moment. He inhaled largely through his nose as he listened to his heart thumping in his chest and waited for it to return to some kind of normal beating pattern.

His ear perked as he heard Gon step closer to him, panting through his mouth. He glared at him through his soggy bangs.

“Do you mind?” He snapped. Gon quirked an eyebrow as he stopped in his tracks.

“Mind?” He panted.

“You’re breathing through your mouth like some kind of animal!” He huffed before sharply turning his head to Bisky. “Haven't you taught him any breathing techniques? I didn't even go that hard today!”

“Killua, you breathe through your mouth all the time!” Gon whined. Bisky pouted at the sudden attack on her teachings.

“Hey, you brat! I’ll have you know I have taught Gon breathing techniques! He just never had any use for them!” She defended, arms crossed. Killua returned his glare to Gon.

“Well?” He asked, narrowing his eyes, gaze sharp. Gon froze in the captivating gaze, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. He perked up with a thought and smiled.

“Killua, teach me your breathing techniques!” Killua was taken aback at the abrupt statement. He glared at Bisky again, who only looked back innocently. She waved her hand indicating he should continue. He growled angrily.

“Fine! Sit down, cross your legs and keep your back straight!” He instructed as Gon excitedly sat next to his eye-catching friend and did as he was told.

Killua impatiently went through the proper breathing techniques to catch their breath efficiently, acting annoyed whenever Gon asked a question or when Bisky offered advice. Bisky smiled behind her tea cup, watching the two sit in the silence and breathing.

\--------

‘He’s getting faster!’ Gon thought as he quickly began dodging Killua’s quickening punches. He also wanted to laugh because Killua’s eyes were squeezed shut as he continued to rush, strike after strike blindly. Finally, a lucky and fast strike hit Gon’s chest, and Gon let out a strained groan as he jumped back. Killua looked up after him, his eyes wide and panting. He slowly looked down at the hand that connected and a smile slowly spread on his features.

“I did it!” He cheered, leaning back until he fell over. Gon laughed as he jogged over.

“What did you do? You only hit me once!” Gon chuckled, sitting cross legged beside him. Killua lay panting with one arm over his stomach and one draped over his forehead. He smirked up at him.

“That’s what I did… I hit you… that means I can do it again… I just need… to get faster.” He panted. Gon smiled at him.

“You’re so silly Killua. I guess that just means I have to get faster too!” Gon exclaimed. “I can’t have you beat me!” 

Killua let his eyes slip close. ‘ _ That’s right… beating him means getting set free… _ ’ He thought, letting his breathing even out. He furrowed his eyebrows. The thought didn't sound so nice anymore. He didn't have anywhere to go if he didn't kill Gon, and… he was having fun, if he was being honest.

“Yea… I’ll catch up with you before you know it.” Killua grinned as he sat up. Gon matched it with a bright joy Killua didn't think he’d have a chance to ever replicate. “Come on, I’m not done with you yet.” Killua stated as he leaned on his knees to get up, but he simply pushed down on them, unable to find the strength to actually get up. He chuckled nervously as he looked at Gon.

“Then, let’s talk about something. Where’d you grow up?” Gon asked, noting his condition. Killua blinked at the question.

“I was raised… well, here. In the town surrounding the castle.” He said.

“Wow… was it fun? Did you play with the other kids?” Gon asked excitedly. Killua frowned slightly.

“No… I was raised to be an assassin. I was never really allowed outside unless I was killing someone. Or training. I didn't really have friends growing up…” He muttered, looking to the side.

“Oh… I didn't really get to leave the castle. I had my knights, but they were more focused on being knights then friends…” Gon admitted somewhat sheepishly. Killua took in the information with a nod of his head. Knights… he’s heard Kings were assigned Knights basically at birth, and they became Knights for life, serving no other King, no matter what.

“Why don’t you just tell them that?” Killua asked, placing his head in his hand. Gon blushed slightly and fiddled with the hem of his shorts.

“I don’t want them to feel bad… They’re trying so hard to do well for  _ me _ … I don’t want them to think they failed me.” Gon said, rubbing the back of his head. Killua hummed in understanding.

“That's stupid.” He stated and Gon pouts.

“Meanie. But it's ok, I have you to play with now!” Gon chirped. Killua sighed, feeling tired. Of course this was a game for him. With how much stronger he is, Killua was just a moving target, something he could practice his reflexes on. He had to get better.

“Sure. What do you do for fun around here anyways?” He asked, looking around at the room. From what he’s seen, it didn't exactly look like a playground.

“I usually run around the halls, trying to explore new places, and play in the garden, climb the trees… there’s not too much. I’d rather play games like tag or hide and seek.” Gon said.

“Wah, no way, that's too boring!” 

Bisky smiled at the two boys who were just chatting away, unknowingly getting closer as friends. Maybe more  _ would _ come of this. It's been a month now.

\--------

Gon caught Killua’s fist, holding it in his palm. He noted how it took Killua a second longer than necessary for him to realize that the fist had not yet returned to his side. Killua slowly let his eyes meet Gon’s, who stared back at him firmly.

Killua stared back in slight surprise before glaring at him.

“What?” He hissed.

“What’s wrong Killua? You’re barely fighting me.” Gon replied softly, releasing his fist. Killua looked to the floor and shrugged.

“Tired. It gets tiring, fighting everyday.” He muttered, turning away to walk over where he usually sits when he’s done fighting. Gon pouted slightly, walking after him.

“Sorry, Killua.” The words froze him in his tracks. Someone was… apologizing to him? He turned as he sank onto his bottom, and crossed his arms, giving him a tired look.

“What’re you sorry about?” He asked. Gon sat cross legged in front of him. He looked sincerely sorry, and it unnerved Killua to not see the bright smile on Gon’s face all the time.

“I make you fight me everyday… it really must be tiring. So… let's do something fun instead!” Gon exclaims, standing up. Neither of them were too tired yet, due to them fighting less than 30 minutes with a less than enthusiastic Killua. Gon looked over to Bisky, who was fanning herself. “Will you play with us?” He asked.

“Me? Oh no, I’m too old to do things like run around.” She replied. 

“Ehh? Too old? How old are you?”Killua called from behind Gon. Bisky glared at him.

“I’ll have you know I’m 49.  And I’m still a picture of perfection!” She squealed, holding her cheeks gently in her hand. Killua gaped at her.

“Woah, you’re an old lady!” His eyes widened as her body language changed in a second and she was storming over. He crouched over and covered his head, but Gon slid in front of Killua to protect him from her onslaught.

“Waahhh, Bisky-chama, he didn't mean it! He just doesn't understand how much of a princess you are!” Gon babbled quickly to diffuse her. She lost steam as she reached the two of them and patted Gon on his head with a smile.

“Oh you’re so sweet, Gon. You’re lucky he was here, I’d mop the floor with you!” She threatened before turning around.

“She’s crazy.” He muttered, as he straightened out. She gave him a dark look at she sat and he stuck his tongue out at her, hiding somewhat behind Gon. Gon chuckled somewhat nervously.

“Don’t mind her, she’s… anyway, I challenge you!” He turned on the white haired assassin with a finger pointed to his chest. Killua blinked at him before smirking.

“Ok, to what?” he asked, getting excited.

“Mmm…” Gon hummed looking around the room before setting his bright amber orbs back on Killua with a large grin. “To who can do the most cartwheels in 3 minutes!” He stated with hands on his hips. Killua scoffed in amusement.

“You’re on!”

They spent the remaining time running, jumping, holding their breaths, and playing rock paper scissors. They could barely stop laughing even when it was time for Killua to be taken back to his room, laughing as they exited the room. That day Gon fully realized how much more fun it was to play with someone else.

\---------

Killua rubbed his towel that he began bringing to practice through his hair. This was as exhausting as usual, but he was getting better. He was getting Gon to work up as much as a sweat as he did now, and he’s gotten a bit more than a few lucky hits on him now a days. As he sighed and stood, his stomach grumbled loudly in the silence and he felt his face get hot.

Gon bust out laughing and Killua glared at Gon with a red face. “Shut up! I’m allowed to get hungry!” He shouted and held his stomach. He’ll make sure to eat before they take him back to his room. He glanced at Kurapika who was coming in right on time to take him back to his room, and he was about to say that when,

“Killua, do you want to come eat dinner with me?” Gon asked, making Killua and Kurapika freeze. Kurapika turned on Gon.

“Gon, I don’t think that’s such a good idea! He might--”

“It’s fine!” Gon stressed. “We’ve been fighting for 6 weeks, and he still hasn’t been able to hit me good!” Killua glared at the point, feeling annoyed at his own shortcoming, but more importantly, at Gon who pointed it out. Kurapika seemed hesitant as he glanced at Bisky, who only looked on with a smile. She said he should start trusting Gon… but it felt too shifty, too unsure. It went against his every instinct.

“Why?” Killua voiced with a quirked eyebrow.

“Because… it's boring eating by myself. And, we have to eat anyways so…” Gon shrugged, feeling his face get somewhat hot. Killua glanced at Kurapika, who looked back at him somewhat pleadingly. He shrugged.

“Sure Gon. Why not.” He said with a soft smile. Kurapika sighed, letting his head fall forward as Gon cheered excitedly, jumping up and down.

“Yay! Yay, ok, come on, let’s walk together!” Gon hopped towards Killua and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards the door. Killua cried out as he was yanked forward.

“Oi, Gon!! Slow down!” Killua yelled, pulling back on the boy. Kurapika followed after them worriedly. The two of them chatted, Gon talking excitedly as Killua smiled and tried to get Gon to slow his speech, as they walked out of the room and past Palm and Leorio who were waiting for Kurapika to return with the prisoner. Their jaws dropped at the sights of the prince walking out and heading towards the dining hall with the assassin in tow. They moved to grab him when Kurapika was there, holding out his arm to stop them. He was rubbing at his brow agitatedly then looked them in the eye.

“Emergency meeting.”

…

“Wow, this food looks amazing!” Killua stared wide eyed at the plate of delectable food, ranging from fall off the bone meat to soft and sweet bread. It was better than anything they ever shoved at him in the kitchen. He could feel himself drool slightly at the thought of eating it.

“Yea! It taste good too. Now we can eat together all the time!” Gon hops in his seat, making Killua laugh at him. He looked like an excited puppy.

“All the time? I don’t know…” Killua drawls, looking back at the knights who were whispering viscously at each other, while also glaring darkly at the assassin who sat very close to their prince. Well, everyone but Kurapika, who only looked to try and organize whatever they were whispering about. Gon followed his line of sight and chuckled somewhat embarrassedly.

“Yea, they can get overprotective, as you know. But don’t mind them, I’ll make sure we can eat together everyday.” Gon smiles sweetly at him, placing his head in his hands. Killua feels his cheeks heat up the longer he holds Gon’s eyes and he looks away with a short laugh.

“Yea… that’s cause you’re crazy. Only you would want to be with me everyday.” He gave him a side glance. But being with Gon made Killua more happy than he thought he was allowed to be. Maybe it really was ok to want to be with Gon. And Gon… really wanted to be with him too. So… maybe he’ll just ignore the knights and enjoy Gon. 

He blinked at himself. Did he just decide… to abandon his mission? To abandon everything that was his previous life to be with this smiling idiot? He covered his mouth as a peal of laughter stumbled out of him at the sight of Gon with a mouthful of bread. 

Yea, why not? He was dead to his family, and this guy wanted him around. And he wanted to be around him as long as he could. He gave Gon a meaningful smile before shoving his mouth full of bread too. The two of them ended up choking on it and hacking it back onto their plates laughing.

….

“You can’t be serious about this, aren’t we enough for the Prince?” Palm groaned in a high pitch, scrubbing wildly at her hair. Ikalgo petted at her back as though to make her feel better and glared back at the two boys who were trying to pry food off of each other’s plates.

“It’s true, we should be trying to find a way to get the prince to forget him. Maybe we should lo--”

“I called this meeting only to find a new schedule to watch the prince while he eats,  _ not _ to find new ways to upset him or get rid of Killua.” Kurapika snapped quietly. He knew he was being a bit too crabby about Killua, but maybe he did agree with Bisky, it was time they started respecting their King’s wishes. He gave a glance at the silver haired boy at the table, who was laughing at whatever Gon was doing with his face. And maybe he did kind of… want to protect him. Killua did sometimes talk to him in the morning getting ready to fight Gon, even if Kurapika didn't say much. And based on the little he would say, Killua had a really rough childhood. Kurapika was never one to pick on the weak, quite the opposite actually, and having Killua here meant he wasn't  _ there _ and maybe Kurapika didn't want to make it harder on him anymore, however he can. 

But it’s a different story seeing him close to the prince. It made his blood turn, and his hairs stand on end. It made Kurapika want to throw himself around Gon and shield him from Killua and the other knights for that matter, and he understood the other knights felt the same, if not stronger. It had to do with the bond they shared with the prince, the one they were picked at birth for. But they had to hone it to protect and help the prince, not obsessively keep him to themselves and from each other. He gave each knight a meaningful look in their eyes, trying to show he did understand but that wasn't the point.

“So, I’m thinking we have two knights stationed inside, near the table, two by the closest exits… and one outside. If they eat when not all of us are available, at least 2 knights need to be present.” Kurapika suggested quietly. Most nodded stubbornly, giving each other and the two loud boys worried glances.

“But, there needs to be more precaution! At any point the assassin could snap!” Meleron tried again. “This could be some kind of elongated plan!” He said.

“No, Killua told me, after a month, his family has to assume he’s dead. And that if he can’t complete his mission he couldn’t return home.” Kurapika replied.

“I don’t like this! Let’s make it true, so his family doesn’t think he’s a liar.” Ikalgo said.

 Palm nodded, “He might get desperate to return home and kill the prince. Just ‘cause his family thinks he’s dead doesn’t mean he can’t return! He just has to kill him! I can’t just go along with this..!!” Palm griped, pulling at her sleeves anxiously.

“Hey! Guys, remember, Killua can’t even hit the prince in his sparring, he won’t be able to kill him.” Leorio inputted before Kurapika could say anything. Kurapika gave Leorio a grateful smile.

“So, everyone, take your stations, when Killua is back in his room, we’ll put together a schedule of rotation. For now, just deal with it, we protect the prince. If Killua becomes a problem, we move, ok?” Kurapika directed, and waves his hands in a motion for them to get a move on. Most of them grumble as they dispersed slowly, glaring at the pale boy at the table. Killua looked over at the knights who were giving him dark looks and smirked mischievously at them. Palm and Leorio tensed in anger, while Meleron sneered in irritation. Killua gave Gon an innocent look and waited till he wasn't paying attention before picking up his fork and, while making eye contact with the knights, pretended to be stabbing Gon with an innocent expression. Leorio shouted out angrily.

“Ahhhrrgg you little brat!!!” He screamed, rushing the table while Killua bent over laughing. Leorio’s shout shocked Gon to attention before jumping out of his seat and holding out his arms protectively, even though he wasn’t sure what was happening. But Leorio’s rampage was stopped by Kurapika and Ikalgo who only saw it as a kid’s irritating taunts. 

“Sit down Gon, let’s eat.” Killua said, giving Leorio a cheeky smile. Leorio only threw him a dirty look. Gon  looked worriedly between the two but complied.

\----------

Killua could see Gon moving. He’s always been able to see Gon moving, could see him block a punch and move in a direction but right now, in the flurry of movements, things he couldn’t see before, he could see clearly now. It’s like he’s watching Gon raise his arm, and watching him take a step back. 

‘ _ There! _ ’ Killua watched Gon raise his arm to block Killua’s oncoming punch, so he changed direction and went for his blind spot. His grin widened as he saw it was gonna connect. 

Gon responded so fast, it scared Killua a little if he was being honest. Gon snatched the incoming arm by the wrist and twisting it back towards Killua, pushed him back with his other hand. Killua tumbled back and hit against the wall with a sharp cry. He bent over his aching arm and swallowed another groan. He heard footsteps marching towards him.

“Killua!”

“Killua, are you alright? Let me see your arm!” That was Bisky. He squeezed his eyes shut at they burned with pained tears and he huffed through his nose. He plucked the courage from his torture training to let his body uncurl from his arm and he sat up against the wall behind him. If he focused, he could feel his back and his head throbbing. Bisky took his arm gently, checking his face for signs of pain, but Killua had already recovered from the initial shock and wasn't planning on showing anymore signs of pain. He slowly looked up at Gon, and internally winced at the sadness on his friend’s face. Gon looked like he just killed him. Or betrayed his deepest trust. Which neither happened.

“Gon--”

“It looks fine, no fractures or anything.” Bisky said, freely inspecting the quickly darkening wrist. “I can get Cookie to--”

“No.” Gon interrupted, never taking his eyes off of the injury. “Let me wrap it…” He said, looking Killua in the eye almost pleadingly, saying he won’t feel forgiven unless he’s done it. Bisky turned and looked at Killua as well. Killua could feel his cheeks burn under Gon’s sincere gaze. He was so honest, it was embarrassing. He felt his mouth gape in an attempt to say anything like, ‘it didn't hurt’ or ‘i don’t blame you’ but he ended up simply looking away and nodding. Gon breathed out in relief and looked at Bisky. She sighed with a shrug.

“Ah geez. I’ll get the bandages. You remember how to do this, right?” She asked, walking over to a standing closet in the back, near Bisky’s chair.

“Yes…” Gon muttered as he sat in front of Killua and tentatively reach out for Killua’s arm, trying not to grab it in a way that made him uncomfortable. Killua huffed in annoyance, trying to hide his embarrassment and roughly place his wrist in Gon’s hand. It stings, but he doesn’t let it show. He’s suffered through worse. Gon is startled by the brash movement, and immediately moves to apologize but Killua puts his other hand up, indicating him to stop.

“Stop acting like this. It doesn’t hurt.” He grunted, giving him a light glare. Gon furrowed his brow looking unconvinced, and looked down at the purplish wrist, rubbing at it lightly with his thumb.

“Are you sure?” He muttered at the hands in his lap.

“Yes.” He replied, opting to watch Bisky walk back with the bandages over Gon’s shoulder. A slight shift and he could feel his back muscles lock with a pang and he sucked his teeth in annoyance. He’ll have to roll those out later, when he’s alone. Gon received the bundle from Bisky and she stood to the side, as if to fix any mistakes Gon makes. But there was no way Gon was going to make a mistake, not after he hurt Killua.

The thought stung him from behind his eyes, where he could feel tears starting to form. He carefully placed Killua’s arm in the middle of the bandages he laid out on his lap. He hurt Killua. He didn't break his arm, but he might have well. What’s to stop him from doing it again? He doesn’t even know why he hurt him this time. His vision blurred slightly as tears pooled on his eyelid, making the wrapping of Killua’s wrist that much harder. He didn't want to hurt him again, but if they weren’t sparring, then…?

“...Gon?”

He felt himself sniff as more tears pooled in his eyes and one drop down on the bandages, which was folded over into the wrap. If they weren't sparring then, Killua would have no reason to stay, he’d run, or the knights would make him get rid of him, or worse they’ll kill him, but he didn't want--

“Gon!”

Gon’s head snapped up, causing the tears to pour down his cheeks. He lost his resolve to hold it together for Killua and began to sob. Killua looked to be caught off guard and after staring at the boy crying in front of him for a moment he blinked out of his reverie and snapped at him.

“W-why are you crying?!” He yelled over Gon’s subtle sobs.

“B-B-Because I hurt you Killua!” He cried out, rubbing at his eye. “I-I didn't mean to, b-but I did!! I-I--” Gon quieted as he watched Killua raise his arm out of Gon’s lap and shake it lazily with a bored expression, like he didn't get hurt 5 minutes ago.

“B-But…” Gon mumbled, in awe.

“This is nothing. It doesn’t hurt.” He said, looking down at the half finished wrapping. He turned a sharp glare at Gon and gave him a bop on the head with his hurt arm before thrusting it towards his chest. “Don’t treat me like I’m made of glass. Now finish it.” He muttered, with a light pink blush on his cheeks. Gon blinked as he realized Killua just quoted Gon's own words to make his point. It made him feel like he was listened to. And he was right, Killua wasn't made of glass. He felt bad for hurting him, but Killua must’ve been ready a long time ago to get hurt during sparring. And Killua forgave him. Gon smiled brightly as he took Killua’s wrist and finished wrapping the injury, finishing it with a kiss.

Killua quickly retracted his wrist, holding it to his chest.

“Oi!! What was that about!” He asked with red cheeks.

“To help it heal faster!” Gon cheers with a smile.

“Geez, you’re so corny, there’s no way it’ll happen like that.” He grumbled, rubbing at the bandages as if to get rid of the kiss.

“No, don’t do that Killuaaaa.” Gon whined, crawling forward with the goal to keep him from rubbing at it. But Killua defended it by keeping Gon back with his foot.

“Well, I’m glad to see you’re feeling better. Why don’t we just end sparring early today, hn? Give Killua some time to heal.” She said as she walked towards the door. As Killua left, escorted by the knights, he smiled to himself, happy he could make that bright smile return to Gon’s face somehow.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come express your concerns to me on tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


	9. We're friends,right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo... I'm still alive, barely. It has been... stressful. But you guys have been so sweet with your comments!! Honestly, it has cheered me up day in and day out. I know I don't reply directly, but I've read every one of them, and it made me smile like a dummy. I personally love this chapter, but if it wasn't a headache to write it (at the time). Please ignore any awkward transitions. Enjoy!!

Killua let out a long suffering sigh as he flopped down on his bed. Gon has finally started to strike back during sparring instead of simply dodging and blocking, though it was once every few hundred punches. At first it caught him off guard and he only just barely blocked it. He was super proud of himself, he was getting faster, and seeing movements better. Gon looked at him with shining eyes, super impressed with his reflexes and threw another punch after a few exchanges. That one he didn't see as well and… he needed ice on his side as they sat in front of each other playing rock paper scissors for the rest of the time.

Since then Gon would only throw a punch or a kick when it seemed natural, and Killua could easily anticipate it. But sometimes he still got caught off guard and get a new sore spot or bruise. Gon would say sorry and offer ice or bandages, but since the first time he hurt him, he didn't do much more than that. Killua was thankful; he wasn't use to that type of attention.

So now he sat on his bed, tired from the sparring but he felt a slow smile spread on his face. He was getting stronger, and faster. He knew Gon could tell too,  he’d smile whenever Killua got a punch on him, but it was excited, competitive. Gon wanted to do better too so he’d look for openings in Killua’s form too.

“Long day?” He heard Kurapika ask from behind him.

“Mm…” Killua hummed against the sheets. He was only kneeling over the side of the bed, almost on his knees, lying parallel to the pillow. He heard Kurapika walking around on soft feet and his dresser opening. He heard a soft pap next to his head and he cracked his eye open to see his sleeping clothes sitting there.

“Change, and go to sleep. Gon won’t be happy if you go there tired.” He mutters from somewhere behind him. Killua groans as he sits up and grabs the clothes. He changed while keeping an eye on Kurapika, who dutifully watched a corner of his room.

“Do you like being Gon’s knight?” Killua asked. Kurapika slowly brought his attention to the pale boy on the bed, who just finished shoving his fluffy hair through his t shirt.

“Of course. It feels natural to be with him. Like it’s the only place I’m supposed to be. Next to Gon.” Kurapika said, placing a hand next to his heart. Something Kurapika said, it shuddered Killua’s heart. He didn't understand it, but he wanted to say it too.

“Next to Gon…?” He muttered, and it buzzed his lips, but in a good way. It made him want to say it again. He shook his head slightly. “What’s it like being a Knight?” Killua asked, cocking his head to the side curiously. Kurapika gave him a suspicious glare, like he was trying to decipher why he was asking such questions, but Killua only continued to look at him curiously from the bed.

“Its… it can be hard, but mostly, it’s fun… I get to watch over him, and help him with his assignments and laugh with him.” He replied, a soft memorable smile on his lips. Killua listened with a small smile of his own. He did that stuff with Gon all the time-- well, not the assignment thing… he didn't know Gon had assignments, since he was always taken from this room, to breakfast, to the training room, to dinner, to back here. But didn't that mean…

“How did you get to be a knight?” He asked, trying to act casual, but he felt a bit hopeful.

“The council, they pick the knights from birth. I don’t know their method, but they find those whose destiny will be linked to the King then.” Kurapika explained, and Killua felt his chest deflate. He wasn't chosen at birth… so he couldn't be a knight. Well, it's not like he  _ really _ wanted to be one anyways, he just… it would mean he could be with Gon whenever. He could do that anyways, and he planned to so... he guessed it didn't matter. Although he didn't have destiny entwined with Gon or whatever, Gon seemed determined to have it that way. So Killua can make the best of it like that.

“Mm… thanks Kurapika. Night.” He folded himself into the sheets. 

He was half surprised to hear a quiet “good night” muttered back.

\---------

Gon rasped as he was thumped against the floor. His chest felt light and the throbbing in the back of his head disappeared when he heard the tinkling laughter from above him. He squinted his eyes up at Killua who ended up hovering over him, holding him down by his wrists. They were wrestling and flipped over each other in a tumbling battle of dominance. Killua clearly ended on top, but Gon’s laughter had winded his strength. Even now, he was laughing too much to muster strength to pull Killua off.

Killua laid himself next to Gon, letting his laughter die away. He poked Gon’s cheek, the two panting quietly.

“That was fun. We should do that more…” Gon muttered, and wiggled closer to Killua. He wanted to be closer to Killua. He still felt they weren't friends yet. Although he was sure the blue eyed boy would protest, say they were indeed friends already. Hopefully he would. He’d like to think he would. 

Killua looked away blushing slightly. “Yea sure…” He mumbled, and sat up. Gon followed the motion, sitting up too. Killua pushed Gon’s face back. “Do you have to sit so close, you idiot!” He yelled, embarrassed. Gon was never embarrassed to do anything. But it made Killua realize this person was his friend, and he had a  _ friend. _ It was a bit much sometimes, especially when Gon did whatever he wanted.

Gon laughed against Killua’s hand and let himself be pushed over. They both looked up as Kurapika entered the room. Gon suppressed a whine realizing it was probably time for Killua to return to his room. 

“Oh.” Killua mumbled as he stood up and began walking over to Kurapika. He sent a large smile over his shoulder as he was about to bid Gon goodbye. It kind of hurt only being able to see him about 2-3 hours a day, and sometimes for an extra hour if they’re eating dinner, but he’ll take what he can get. But before he could say anything Gon cut him off.

“Killua! Can I walk you back?” He asked, scuffing at the floor with his foot. Killua chuckled as he gave a slight glance back at the Knight, who only looked exasperated at Gon’s ever increasing demands.

“Sure, stupid.” He snickered, and beckoned for Gon to follow. Gon beamed and ran to be next to his friend. Kurapika wanted to halt Gon’s progress, and maybe stand between the two as they walked, but Gon was becoming more and more insistent on spending time with Killua. He didn't think he had a chance of stopping that train anymore. 

Gon began talking about the annoying assignment he didn't really know what he was gonna do with. Killua listened with slight interest. Killua learned about a lot of things while he was still home, but it didn't sound like anything Gon was talking about. They walked out ahead of Kurapika, where Palm and Meleoron was waiting to help escort the local brat and both their jaws dropped at seeing the two boys walk past them without so much as batting an eyelash. Palm snarled and grabbed Killua’s arm, pulling him away from the prince.

“Get away from him, you bottom feeding brat!” She grumbled. How dare he take advantage of the kindness of their King, sticking to his side like a leech to get more food, and more time outside of his room, which she thought should still be a cell. He simply let himself be dragged with a bored expression, on the verge of rolling his eyes. Before Killua could smile his knowing smile, Gon was on the long haired Knight.

“Palm! Let him go!” He whined childishly, and began pulling on Killua’s free arm. Killua flashed his captor a cheeky smile, and Palm bristled. She only tightened her grip.

“Gon, listen. I know you trust him, but don’t you trust us more? We want to keep you safe and I can tell he’s trying to pull something..!” She appealed. Killua really did roll his eyes now.

‘ _ The only thing I’m trying to pull is some more time with Gon, stupid.’ _ ’ He thought to himself. Gon looked up in thought. He loved his knights, and they did work hard to protect him… but he was surprised to think that he wanted to say he trusted Killua more. He guessed it was the type of thinking you get after spending every day sparring a person, and getting to know them and that person hasn't kill him yet. It's not that Killua  _ can’t _ , it’s more like, at this point he knew Killua wouldn't. And they were  _ friends _ and he trusted his friends. That was more than he could say for his knights unfortunately. He frowned at his line of thinking but refused to voice it. He nodded but didn't let go of Killua.

“I trust you. But let go of Killua. You can watch him while he’s right next to me.” He said firmly. Palm growled as she dug her fingers into Killua. It didn't draw blood yet, but Killua knew it would bruise. He’ll wear long sleeve tomorrow so Gon won't worry. He only stared at her with feigned patience till she released him. She turned a glare at Kurapika like it was his fault. Kurapika only returned his own dark glare at her. She was making things worse. Kurapika only trusted Killua so much, but telling Gon that only deepened the growing divide between Gon and his knights. Gon sided with Killua every time. Meleoron released a sigh.

“They sure are being stressful, huh Gon?” He nudged Gon’s head with his hand. At seeing the other knight do this, Killua felt like hissing at him, but he suppressed the strange feeling. To be honest, it was the first time he felt like doing that to someone. Just for touching Gon? While Killua blinked, confused with himself, Gon laughed.

“Yea… I wish they could see what I see in Killua… he’s not mean anymore, he just needed… a friend.” Gon said before taking Killua’s wrist again and leading him down the hall. Killua blushed with embarrassment.

“Shut up, you make me sound like some stray you picked up.” He countered. Gon laughed again.

“Yea, but that would make sense. You lashed out at everybody, and you have claws, you’re like a cat Killua!” He cooed teasingly, and Killua snarled.

“Then you’re like a puppy Gon!” He countered with a laugh on his lips. Gon pouted before perking up.

“Bark bark!” Gon chirped happily skipping down the hall. Killua laughed running after him, barely keeping himself up straight as he laugh against the walls. The knights lingered behind them, Palm watching eagerly for any sign of danger to immediately condemn Killua to death, while Meleoron and Kurapika watched  with a sense of jealousy. Killua could play so easily with  _ their _ prince, and Gon so easily stayed with him. When it was just Gon and the knights, Gon would have stayed in his room, or snuck out. Meleoron and Kurapika shared a knowing glance. Something had to change. But what?

…

They reach Killua’s room and Kurapika blocked Gon from following Killua in.

“Gon, you can't…” He muttered as Killua looked back.

“Why not? I just want to see his room.” Gon pouted.

“Stupid, this room looks like all other rooms in the castle.” Killua scolded, titling his head to one side in confusion.

“Yea, but its your room.” He continued childishly. Killua huffed in annoyance and turned his head away, blushing.

“Fine.” He muttered. Gon took that permission as the only one he needed, marching in despite Kurapika’s muttered protests and Palm’s deadly aura at the prince going in the prisoner’s cage. Gon looked around as if amazed. Killua stood to one side, by the door, if nothing but to give the blonde outside his door a break from his anxiety. 

“You’re room’s so cool!” Gon gushed, going over to the bed and lifting the sheets. Killua’s smell wafted up from the sheets and Gon smiled. It made him feel like he was visiting a friend's house-- something he’s imagine about a lot. Killua sputtered behind him.

“What’s so cool about it!?” He yelled.

“It's all organized and clean… I kinda thought you’d be messier.” Gon mused, looking at the few pieces of clothes Gon recognized from yesterday laying on the bathroom floor. “I got to know another thing about you!” Gon said cheerfully, turning his full attention back to Killua who squirmed slightly under the attention.

“Yea, well…” He muttered and gestured to the door. Gon almost pouted, the thought of leaving his friend wrenched at this heart but he gave him a knowing smile instead.

“But it seems kinda small and boring in here.” He hummed, and Killua met his eyes in surprise. A smirk grew on Killua’s face and jerked his thumb towards the door.

“Bye. See you tomorrow.” He let out curtly, heading towards his bed. Gon nearly skipped out the room, surprising his Knights who missed their secretive exchange of eye contact. They had no idea what Gon had in mind, nor were they prepared. 

Gon came and got Killua every morning after that day. 

\---------------

Killua looked down the long corridor lined with elegant doors on one side. He turned his head to lazily look out the large arches of the opposite wall, which revealed the gorgeous trees and streaming sunlight outside. He looked back at Kurapika and Leorio who were accompanying him and Gon to the dining room and huffed. How boring. It was a bright day outside and he was itching to be in the sun. They’ve been stuck in the palace for 2 and a half months now, and it's been too long since he’s felt the sun.

He let his eyes stray over to Gon who was only happily walking along the hall, oblivious. He smirked slightly as he nudged Gon. He turned to him curiously.

“Race ya.”

The realization in his eyes and bright smile of  _ challenge accepted _ only slowed Gon down a fraction of a second and the two were off, running fast. They seemed to disappear from sight. Leorio gaped at where they just were and sputtered in panic.

“G-Gon! Kurapika!” He whipped his head to where the blond just was and saw he was also gone. He growled in irritation as he ran down the hall, hoping his King was fine with the assassin on his tail.

…

Killua was ahead at first. That was his reward for both presenting the idea and running off before he finished his last syllable. The world was a blur as he ran and he bit back a surprised growl at seeing Gon bound past him, a cheeky smile spreading on his face. Killua tried to trip him, but Gon dropped into a roll and bounced back up, continuing on like he wasn't targeted just now. Killua cursed to himself, he still wasn't fast enough to sneak one off him.

His eyes quickly assessed his quickest route to the dining room to beat Gon and saw a pretty convenient route on the roof tops. He coiled his strength into his left foot before springing out the window on his right side, the force propelling him to the roof. He bounced once, ricocheting to the adjacent rooftop before Gon could make his way to that part of the castle in the hallway below. Their eyes met for a split second, as Gon was sprinting down the connecting corridor, and with the look of total astonishment on Gon’s face, he couldn't help the peal of laughter that spilled from his lips from excitement. He continued sprinting and hopping from rooftop to rooftop, spotting the perfect place to jump down into the hallway that led to the doors of the dining hall and let out another laughter. He was totally gonna win.

Gon continued to eye the shadow that fell across the walls outside, running and jumping on the rooftops. He was faster up there, he could cut corners and the rigid structures of the halls. Gon let out a an excited laugh. He wanted to win, especially against Killua, he wanted to win. He saw a tree and could picture himself doing a lache from the tree to the close rooftop and smiled, exhilarated. He flipped onto the wall before pushing off with severe force, which if he had looked back, had dented the wall. Grabbing the branch, he did a lache onto the rooftop. Without stopping, he pressed down hard on the balls of his feet and sprinted down the roof. He let out a triumphant laugh. He wasn't going to lose to Killua. His white hair bounced in his sights, jumping to an opposite roof top.

Kurapika stopped, panting as he watched shadows blur past him, along with tinkling laughter that seemed to bounce from everywhere. He let out a stifled shout out in frustration. He hated that he couldn't see the prince, he couldn’t assess if he was safe, and he was running around with not only the assassin, but on the rooftops, where he could fall to his death. An echoing laughter broke Kurapika out of his scared reverie and he ran down the hall, hoping to at least catch Gon’s falling form.

Killua hadn’t seen Gon in the halls below him, so that either meant he left him so far behind in the dust or--

Killua nearly slipped off the roof when Gon swiftly swooped in besides him, landing on the roof in time with him, stealing his steps. This time Killua did get a hit on Gon, trying to push him over. Gon laughed, and with a glint in his eye, pushed back. The two of them pushed at each other’s face and chest, growling and grunting and laughing as they ran. Abruptly, They separated from each other at the same time, dropping over the edge to swing into the hall below and with barely a glance they booked it at a high speed down the corridor, straight for the door at the end.

...

Leorio burst into the dining hall, and crumpled to the floor at the sight. He noted Kurapika was also crumpled against the nearest wall and panting. Standing there, looking like they didn't have a care in the world, were the two boys who were arguing between laughter on who came in first.

\-----------

Gon skips happily ahead towards his room, with Killua trailing behind him lazily, hands in his pocket. Leorio followed the two of them, since he didn't have time to go get backup when the two decided impromptu to go to the prince’s room in the middle of training. What they even wanted to do there, Leorio didn't know, but he still didn't trust the white haired brat. He silently glared at him, hoping to impose some authority over him.

Gon threw open his room doors in a flourish and stood in front with his arms raised.

“This! Is my room!” He called dramatically. Trying not to snicker, Killua dropped his jaw in surprise and looked around in feigned amazement.

“Ohhh!” He cooed, stepping in past Gon. Leorio gritted his teeth.

“You’ve been in here before you brat.” He grumbled. Gon turned to glare scoldingly at Leorio but Killua spoke up.

“Learn to lighten up, geezer.” He drawled, turning on his heels to face the knight at the door. He smirked when Leorio got riled up, face turning red in anger.

“I’m no geezer!” He grumbled, stomping over and rolling up his sleeves, determined to give this kid a real good  _ spanking _ \--

Gon stood in front of Killua with his arms crossed, evenly staring down the incoming knight. Killua stood holding his stomach in a stifled laugh, grinning mischievously from behind him. Leorio’s eye twitched as he stopped in front of Gon. This little brat  _ knew _ what he could do with Gon there. He was  _ using _ their precious King.

“Gon! Get out of my way, this kid needs some discipline!” Leorio shouted, trying his best to point past Gon, despite Gon shifting left and right to keep him from pointing.

“Only an old man would lose his temper so quickly.” Killua snickered, having fun. Leorio let out a shout of anger and dove behind Gon in an attempt to grab the brat’s neck but he only reached air. Killua skipped out of the way, laughing. “You got to be way quicker than that!” He chirped. Leorio shot up from the ground, and moved to chase him to the edges of the earth and maybe push him off once they get there--

But once again, Gon was there, holding up his hand to stop him. Leorio would have snapped at him, but he didn't have the courage.

“Gon, you can’t seriously…!” He started warily, wanting to convince that he can't condone this behavior but Gon cut him off.

“I get it! He needs discipline! So I’ll do it.” Gon said, puffing out his cheeks. Leorio’s jaw dropped in surprise and by the strangled cut off of Killua’s quiet laughter he could tell he was just as surprised. Gon turned to Killua, who was staring at him in mild disbelief. He let out a few chuckles.

“Gon, you can’t be--”

“Killua!” Gon said firmly, before pointing to a corner of the room. “Go sit in a corner and think about what you’ve done!” He said officially, and nodded, happy with the punishment. Killua gained a dark look to his eyes.

“What?” He hissed. “You can’t be serious!” He yelled, voice going up a few pitches.

“I am! If you want to hang out outside of the training room, you have to behave, or the knights will never like or trust you.” Gon explain patiently, but Leorio only rolled his eyes.

‘ _ I’m never going to trust him in the first place. _ ’ He thought. Killua’s dark glare turned on Leorio, probably upset that he cut off their fun time, before returning it to Gon. He seemed hesitant, shifting his weight from foot to foot minutely, before growling at Leorio and trudging to the corner and sitting himself down with a huff. Gon sighed and let his stance fall. He didn't like doing that, but if it made Leorio happy, and let the knights know he did have control over the situation, he’d do it again. He turned to Leorio.

“Happy?” He asked with a grin, but to Leorio he seemed a bit bitter that he had to do it at all and he shrugged with a nod.

“Yes. Thank you.” He mumbled.

Killua, while in the corner, was struggling with the fact that when Gon gave him that command, he didn't feel that strong of an urge to deny him. 

\----------------

Killua ducked under one of Gon’s right hooks and went for an uppercut. Gon sidestepped it before swinging his foot up to knock into his side. Killua leapt over it, using that momentum to swing his foot down from overhead, which Gon blocked with his forearms, pushing his backwards. Killua somersaulted in the air, landing on his feet and lunging back towards him.

Bisky watched their intense and silent spar proudly. Killua had grown to be very fast, almost as fast as Gon, in such a short time, and she was sure Gon was feeling that speed nip at his heels. Gon’s inexperience in real combat was showing, as on more than one occasion, Killua nearly had the upper hand, Gon’s speed being the only thing that kept Killua from getting him. Killua showed real potential, and Bisky sighed at the fact she would be unable to train him in the state things were. If Gon was going to keep ahead of the exponentially growing assassin, he was going to have to get faster.

As if on cue with her thoughts, she watched as Killua caught one of Gon’s punches, and twisted him closer before slamming a good hit right into Gon’s chest, causing Gon to expel the air in his lungs as he fell backwards. Killua panted there for a moment, as if unbelieving that what just happened, happened, and a smile started to spread on his face.

“Oh man, I got you good! Me, I hit you! Aha, wow, you’re kinda slow today Gon~” He teased, dancing in a little circle. Gon sat up wincing, rubbing at his chest with a pout.

“I’m happy for you Killua but you’re being mean!” He said, hoping he’d stop teasing him. But Killua could see the competitive glint in his eyes that said  _ I’m getting you back for that _ and his smirk only widened.

“Oh, am I? I thought I was being awesome at fighting the all powerful prince! You should seen your face when I--” Killua’s sentence was cut off when the door opened and Ikalgo poked his head in.

“My king, it’s time for dinner.” He said. Killua frowned. He was hungry, but he didn't want to eat. He wanted to keep fighting. But he shrugged with a smile as he turned towards Gon.

“Come slow poke, let’s eat.” Killua teased as he walked towards the door.

“You guys go ahead, I want to practice here for a while.” Gon said, patting the dust off his butt. Killua looked confused while Bisky looked delightfully surprised. Gon hadn't practiced anything for the longest time, convinced he was as good as he was gonna get. If this was the only good thing she was gonna get out of Gon and Killua sparring all the time everyday for 3 months, she would be happy.

Killua scoffed to feign indifference, but nodded. “Don’t work too hard. After all you just got your butt handed to you, you must be tired.” He jibed with a sly grin as he exited. Gon laughed in a way that said ‘that wasn't the end of that’ but said nothing else. Killua would miss him, but he supposed Gon needed space from him sometime.

As he left, Gon got into position for ten meditation, mainly because he thinks best when practicing ten. Killua caught up really quickly! He really is amazing… He’s always been amazing, changing Gon’s concept of him with every move he made, it made Gon really happy to know how amazing he is… and also burn him with a deep passion to surpass him in every field. If Killua could do it, and they were the same age, Gon could do it. And Gon wanted to do it all. When he thinks of the massive list of all the things he wants to do before he becomes King, he realizes he wouldn't be able to do even half of the stuff. But he’ll settle for what he could do, with Killua at his side.

That thought burned like a fire in the pit of his stomach, and he smiled giddily at the thought of Killua at his side for as long as he was king. Now that was a future he could easily see. He noticed his ten was becoming more like a ren at the thought and stopped his meditation as he looked at Bisky. She was already looking at him with a curious grin, like she knew what the aura flare was about. He chuckled nervously, unsure if he should say what he was thinking. If Killua was meant to be a knight, they would have found him at birth. Gon didn't know what magic or nen the council uses to find those destined to be with the King, but it’s never been wrong or belated. Could someone who was not chosen at birth become a knight? Did Killua even want to be a knight? The questions faltered on his lips. He didn't want to force things onto Killua anymore. But could he continue to just keep Killua prisoner here, forever?

Gon shook his head, deciding to talk to Killua about it later. He’ll ask him if and when he wants to leave. It was too mean to do anything otherwise. He smiled at Bisky, though she looked more confused by the several emotions that ran across the young boy’s face in such a short time. He must’ve been thinking hard about something important. She steeled herself to listen to his serious request.

“Bisky, can you help me move faster?” He asked carefree. She felt a bit shocked at the anticlimactic question. She was hoping for a different kind of question. But she nodded.

“It’s time to start my favorite training regime!” She cheered, marching to the back where the dresser was. Gon felt himself tense at those words. “Time to get the weights!”

Long after Killua was put in his room to sleep, the knights were summoned to take Gon to his room, since he was already fast asleep on the floor of the training room, drenched in sweat. Bisky only sat on her lounge chair innocently.

\--------------

Killua sneered as he once again only just barely dodged Gon’s right hook.

‘ _ He’s getting faster! _ ’ He thought irritably and shot Bisky a look of righteous anger. It was probably her. Of course it was, she was probably happy to see his ass get beat into the ground by her star student, seeing Gon get the wind knocked out of him probably got her off her dusty old ass and did some teaching-- why couldn’t she teach him too? He wanted to get faster, he didn't want to get left behind--

He let out a strangled gasp at the swift pound at his chest, forcing him back and he skidded across the floor, stopping a few feet away. When the sound of his blood rushing left his ears, he heard before he saw Gon celebrating.

“Aha, I got you, Killua! You should focus, I might get more hits off you!” He chirped, as he let out a small dance. Killua scoffed playfully, sitting up and dusting himself off.

“Yea, right. You got lucky.” Killua grunted, eyeing Bisky again. This time she was looking up from her pervy magazine, and she was watching him. He made a face at her, still somewhat upset she had trained Gon outside of him. She quirked an annoyed eyebrow at him, as if asking what she did for the ‘hostility’, but he stuck her tongue out at her.  _ Not telling. Mm! _

She rolled her eyes, but only continued to watch him during the fight once it commenced. It seemed most of the progress he made in the past few weeks regressed slightly. His moves weren’t as sharp, and he wasn't keeping his eyes on Gon. she could see him shrink into his own mind in the middle of the fight. It made his attacks sloppier and his opening more evident. She winced as Killua was once again forced backwards by kick. The good thing was he had returned from his thoughts fast enough to block it with his arms. Bisky stood to stop the fight when Gon spoke first.

“Killua, are you ok?” Gon asked, stepping forward. Killua lowered his arms.

“What? Yea…” Killua replied, seeming out of it still, as he looked at Bisky again. It seemed he wanted to say something, but so did Gon, and Bisky for sure wanted the both of them to spit it out when Leorio opened the door, angry.

“Gon!” He shouted with his hands on his hips. Killua slouched slightly as he growled at Leorio. They only been fighting 15 minutes, they can't seriously be trying to take Gon from him  _ right now _ . He resisted his urge to wrap himself around Gon and hiss at Leorio until Leorio had no choice but to leave. For one thing, that was extremely unlike him and embarrassing, but also he was trying so hard to be understanding of his position and Gon’s duties-- he’s told him enough times how busy he can get. He can’t just keep him here, fighting just so that he’d get his 2 hours of time with Gon. He turned his back, scratching irritably at his head. This day just gets more and more annoying.

Gon looked more aware of what it is that Leorio was calling him about and scuffed at the floor nervously. He gave him a guilty chuckle.

“Yea?” He tried happily. Leorio gave him a scolding look.

“You’ve been putting off your assignments! The teacher told us you completely failed your test!” Leorio chided, a twitch in his eye. Gon looked away.

“Ahaha… yea.”

“Did you not study? Because of this?” Leorio asked, gesturing to the room, but more specifically Killua. Gon tensed, happy Killua was looking elsewhere to not know what Leorio implied, but the thought still struck Killua and he knew it must’ve been his fault somehow. Killua’s eyes drew to the floor. Gon gave Leorio a hard look that said ‘ _ not another word like that _ ’ and began to walk towards the door, feeling an anger he hadn't felt since the knights had first addressed Killua as ‘an assassin’ or ‘the prisoner’.

“I’ll go study now.” He said with a voice heavy with anger. Leorio sobered a bit, only bowing his head and stepping out of the way to follow Gon to the room. Gon paused at the door, and turned around, the signs of anger seemingly gone from his face. “Sorry Bisky, Killua, I have to go. We can do more tomorrow.” He gave one last look at Killua who had finally turned around. He nodded silently, and offered him a small smile. He really just wanted to say sorry for having taken up so much of his time that he started to fall behind. But he didn't have the courage so he gave him a small wave, still unable to say anything. Gon disappeared behind the doors, which closed so loudly in the silence. Killua suddenly felt more alone than he had felt since he’s been here. Even though he knows Gon’s coming back. He felt Bisky come up behind him. He turned his sad eyes to her, kind of hoping she’d hurry up and call Kurapika to take him to his room.

“What’s wrong, Killua? Your fighting has been very… distracted.” She said instead. Killua blinked, feeling embarrassed. So she noticed? Did Gon notice? Is that what he meant when he said ‘are you ok?’ He huffed.

“He’s faster… do you think you could train me? So I can get faster too?” He asked, wanting to slap himself for the amount of hope he let slip into his voice. How pathetic. Bisky suddenly understood a lot of things, and her heart squeezed. She put a slim finger to her cheek.

“Mm, sorry. I can’t train you, you’re still an assassin after all. And in all technicality, I’m only Gon’s teacher. The most I’ve done was teach the knights how to unlock their nen.” She replied honestly. It really was a shame, but unless something changed, she couldn't train him. It’d have to be a decree from the council or Gon himself.

“Nen..?” Killua echoed, confused by the phrase. He looked after the closed door, like Gon would come back through it, or at least it would start giving him some answers. How can he get more time with Gon? It was all he could think about nowadays. He liked playing with Gon. Just having him there gave him peace he’s never known. “I wish I could be a knight…” He mumbled more to himself than anything. Bisky gasped brightly at the idea she hadn’t thought of herself.

“Well, why not?” She asked. Killua looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

“What? Because only those chosen at birth or whatever can be knights.” Killua corrected, trying not to get too excited at Bisky’s obvious mistake.

“Mm, not true. I mean, the council can’t find or get  _ every _ Knight with destinies tied to the current king. I mean, Ging’s knight, List, was only found after Ging was 8 and that was because List wasn't born yet! Ging was in the town and List, this little kid was 4, but when he saw Ging, he started crying and following him! When Ging asked what was wrong, List just said he was happy to see him and wanted to stay with him.” Bisky reminisced, while Killua was just barely paying attention. He might get to be a knight! He might not have been found at the time. Knowing his mom, if they came for him, she’d say she had no children at all.

“What about… if someone just wants to be a knight?” Killua asked, trying to cover all his bases. Bisky hummed in thought.

“It’d have to be a direct decree from Gon, and you’re more likely to become a soldier, but it’s possible.” She replied. She gave him a knowing smile and a wink. “Then I could train you.” Killua smiled excitedly. This was really possible! Then he’d never have to leave Gon’s side again. Those pesky other knights would have to shut their trap whenever Killua decided he wanted to wander into Gon’s room, or take him outside because he could protect him. Killua gasped silently as a his smile grew. He could protect Gon. Only just now when he thought it did he realize he wanted to do so. He wanted to protect Gon with everything he had, from everything in this whole world. He could have started bouncing from excitement but he kept his cool. Just barely.

“Bisky… thank you.” He muttered. He really didn't like showing the old hag anything sentimental other than a smile every now and then cause anything else was waaay too embarrassing but this time, he was way too happy about the news to do anything else but embarrassing things. She giggled coyly.

“You’re welcome.” 

\----------

Killua peaked over at Gon, chewing more on his lip then on the eggs in front of him. Gon ate cheerily, swinging his legs. He must be excited to be finished with breakfast to go spar. Killua lowered his gaze to the table. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore the stares of the knights around him. He didn't care about any of them. What he cared about was Gon. The only one to give him the time of day, to look at him like a person and not an assassin. Gon looked at Killua curiously. Killua looked up at him one last time, a slight pink color on his cheeks as he looked down.

“So, uh… when do I get to be a knight?”

The silence that followed was deafening.

Palm’s loud shriek of disbelief was overshadowed by Gon’s loud cheer of surprise and joy as he hopped out of his chair. Gon clasped Killua’s hand, pulling him out of the chair excitedly, while around the room the knights loudly voiced their disagreements, someone moaning forebodingly while Palm shrieked her head off, but all that noise buzzed in the background as Killua stared at Gon in front of him who smiled brightly like the sun, his hand warm on his own. Gon seemed to say something but Killua couldn't hear a word over the rush in his ears.

…

“Bisky!” Gon cheered, leading Killua in by his wrist. She turned around from the papers she was shuffling through and smiled at the two.

“Yes?” She asked, hands on hips. Gon beamed, his eyes closing.

“Killua is gonna be my Knight!” He chirped, the sensation buzzing in his chest from having said the words giving an extra kick of happiness. Bisky squealed in delight as she clasped her hands together.

“OH! Finally! Killua, your knights training starts right now, with nen.” She stated, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him to her side. “Out with you, he has to focus.” She chased Gon out with two hands before closing the door behind him. Gon blinked in confusion as he realized he was alone out in the hall.

“...huh?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come roll in the deep with me on tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


	10. I Get to Be a Knight, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's Valentine's day and feeling some love for this story in the midst of my first exams, I thought I'd update. I'm running out of pre-written text!!  
> When I first wrote it I was like, eeeeehhh, and going back to read it, the writing was just as clunky. I couldn't find a way to fix it tho, so just read with your heart and not your eyes UwU  
> Enjoy!! I got you guys a long one!

Gon hasn't seen Killua in too long. Bisky refuses to let him train with him, and ever since he’s come and announced Killua to be a knight, she’s kept him trapped in the training room. Gon would visit his friend’s room before he goes to bed only to find it empty. He would come to the training room doors, asking to train with them, but Bisky says no, that Killua needs to  _ focus _ and that it's his time to  _ train _ and  _ blah blah blah _ . Gon wanted to see Killua, even just for a second. If Gon knew this was gonna happen, he doubted he’d have rushed into it like he did. He’d take more time to play with Killua, to be his friend. But he supposes he shouldn’t complain, once Killua comes out of his training, he won't have another reason to ever leave his side again.

Gon spends most of the days wandering the halls bored, much like the time before Killua showed up, usually with a Knight trailing behind him like some stalker or a-- guard. In Gon’s rush to fill the time without Killua, Gon caught up on all of his assignments in 3 days, which he realized was a mistake. He should have spaced it out, so he always had something to do. Now it’s been 5 days, and he still haven’t seen Killua, and had nothing to do. He’s started to do his wandering closer and closer to the training room, hoping to catch a glimpse of the white haired kid, figuring he'd have to leave the training room sometime for food. But for all his loitering, Gon found out Bisky has arranged for guards to bring meals to the room for Killua. That told Gon Bisky was on a roll and she wasn't going to let Killua go till she was  _ done _ .

The worst thing about all this is that, ever since that morning when Gon first declared Killua to be a knight, all of his knights pretended that it just didn't happen. Like there was just no way that Killua was actually gonna be one of them, they still didn't see him as an equal. Whenever the topic even kind of gets approached, it makes Gon so mad. He ends up using his full speed to run from them, usually finding a tree in the garden to stay. He hides when he sees them looking for them. Gon knew this was bad, because they were his knights, and the council has told him how important it is for them to be friends and get close to his knights but it was hard when they acted like that. He knew it was bad that it was Killua pulling them apart like this, but he didn't care, he’d choose Killua over all of his knights. Which is saying something, but that’s because he’s closer to Killua then any of his knights, because he was his  _ friend _ . Gon knew something had to change, and that he had to be the one to do it, but he didn't want to do a thing until he saw Killua.

\---------------------

Killua pants, hands on his knees. His ken breaks around him as he can no longer hold it. This was child abuse, he was sure. The sweat on him drips off his nose and onto the floor. He looks up at Bisky through his bangs without raising his head. She was looking down at her watch and her lips curled catlike.

“Twenty minutes.” 

Killua let out a groan of relief as he fell to the floor. “Finally!” He grunted, feeling sleep trying to nab him.

“I’ll give you an hour to rest and eat. Next up is your speed training!” She stated, a slim finger raised. “Cookie-chan!”

Killua let out a content sigh at the name. He thinks he’s fallen for the hands of the nen woman. He let her rub him to sleep.

Bisky headed to the door and beckoned the nearest guard to get Killua his dinner. She shut the door behind her with a cheery sigh. Killua was as much fun to train as she had hoped. He was a stubborn brat but that just made it easier. He tried longer, and worked harder to get better, and did he  _ ever _ ! He had immense talent and it didn't take much to pull it out of him and polish it till it was shining as bright as any gem! He picked up the techniques faster than any of the knights, and he worked at it more than they did. He grew exponentially and his initial power was already so great, training him was a dream come true. He was a perfect student, in a loose sense of the word.

Bisky stepped past the sleeping boy on the floor who practically purred in his sleep as Cookie continued her nen infused massage. Bisky knew she was being selfish, keeping killua here for days, pulling him out of bed long before the knights wake up, and putting him back to bed long after the prince is asleep but she was also on a time crunch. Technically, even though Gon declared it himself, Killua wasn’t a ‘knight in training’ yet. And here she was, rushing to teach him all the basics of nen, when he wasn't cleared for such knowledge. She was also trying to out-teach the knights’ wagging tongues. She was sure they would tell the council long before she was ready to even hint there was a new knight, and that meant Killua either had to pass their test, or show such competency that they had no choice but to allow him to be a knight. Or they could kill them both. Bisky shrugged off the morbid thought with a dry chuckle.

She sat in her chair, watching as Cookie reached the end of her symphony and disappeared into nen. She was doing this for Gon as much as she was doing this for herself. She’s seen such a great change in Gon, that she knew Gon would need to have Killua with him now, or Gon might take a turn for the worse, along with the kingdom. That's what she saw that day, when Leorio came for Gon and he got angry. 

She picked up a nearby teacup and gave it a sip. Killua almost has a complete understanding of nen, and speed and combat ability had gone up 10 percent since she started training him. She was hoping that was enough for the council not to straight out kill him and to possibly let him be a guard. It’d be the first time in history a guard was treated like a knight though.

The guard she called to get food busted in with a tray and a panicked expression and Bisky stuttered in her tea. She gave him a stern look, ready to reprimand him but the look on his face said she better listen. He swallowed nervously,

“The council wants to meet him.”

Bisky let out a few disbelieving chuckles before she looked down at the sleeping boy, practically swimming in his own sweat.

“Now?” She asked with humorless chuckle. He puts down the tray by the door and bows his head. 

“You have till the end of tomorrow.”

“That’s plenty of time…” She said, completely sarcastically. She was somewhat curious as to which knight took time out of their day to make sure the council address the issue  _ right that very minute _ . She figured she might’ve had another week. “Thank you. I’ll handle it.” She said, standing up and waving her hand as to tell him to leave. He walked out and she crouched down near Killua. She wanted to wake him, force him to eat in 5 minutes and continue the training, but she figured this was as good as he was going to get for now and she let him rest.

“Cookie chan.” She muttered and she appeared. “I need you to take his measurements.”  Cookie nods in understanding and taps Killua’s shoulder, waist, hip, and knees, a bright pink ring of light circling those areas as she does so and Cookie takes a paper to write down what she observed. After she hands it to Bisky, she disappears once again. Bisky sighs in tired irritation as she looks at the measurements. She looks down at Killua before sighing again. She sure had her work cut out for her, and she desperately begged whatever higher power was out there that no one would die in the next few days.

She exited the training room and orders a couple of guards to take Killua back to his room, clean him up, and instruct him on how to address the council. Just the basics. She walked briskly to the tailor, hoping he could sew together something presentable before tonight, so she could make sure it fit. And she needs to tell Gon to also be ready to see the council, but he was never as weary of them as most others, acting as though those 4 were his close friends. Regardless, he needed to be dressed and ready to go down fighting for his right to have this knight. Bisky could scoff, she had to tell him  _ if _ the other knights haven't told him already. Either way she’ll see him before he goes to bed.

\----------------------------

“He isn’t going to be a knight, Gon.” Palm said pointedly. Gon looks up from his assignment and glared at her. They’ve done this a lot; talk bad about Killua when he wasn't even here to defend himself and it made Gon really mad. Kurapika, who was sitting across from him pursed his lips, lowering his own paper.

“Why do you keep saying that! Of course he’s going to be! He’s training with Bisky right now! I already said he was gonna be, so why isn't he?” Gon defended with furrowed brows, looking from Palm to Kurapika, who only looked at him with a sad understanding look. Gon held back a frustrated groan. “What?”

“Gon… the council decides who gets to be knights, and I really doubt… just because you like him, doesn't mean the council will let him be one.” Kurapika tried to explain patiently. Gon puffed out his cheeks stubbornly, clearly not taking his words to heart.

“That doesn't matter, the council will pick him  _ because _ I really like him! Knights are supposed to be people I like--”

“No Gon!” Palm interrupted, irritated. “Knights are supposed to be people who protect you and your ideas.”

“How do you know Killua won’t protect me?” Gon countered, standing up from the table they occupied in the study.

“Because he’s an assassin? Aren't you listening to yourself?” Palm asked, clearly fed up with Gon’s stubbornness. “He was sent here to kill you! He doesn't care about you!”

“You’re wrong!” Gon shouted, covering his ears angrily. It was loud in the quiet space. Palm glared at Gon, honestly confused on why he was so intent on defending the danger so close to him. Her anger came from her desperate need to protect him, but she felt like it wasn't reaching him, because of the nuisance in the training room. She gripped the knife in the holster on her thigh to calm herself. If the assassin would just die, Gon would move on with his life. She closed her eyes and let a sigh out her nose. He may die soon enough anyways.

“Either way, he’s not going to be a knight. Like Kurapika said, the council chooses them. And if he’s not a chosen one, the council will get rid of him.” Palm said, calmer now that she had fantasized the death of the brat a couple times. Gon tensed slightly.

“The council… will see he’s a chosen one.” He mumbled, but Palm zeroed in on his insecurity.

“They’ll be meeting him tomorrow. He’s definitely no chosen one. Not even if you give him 300 years to prepare, he’s no chosen one.” Palm said with sharp eyes. Gon blinked at a far wall, seeming to be thinking of something.

“The council… the council will need me there.” Gon mutters, and he stands up straighter, turning to give palm a hard look. “And if they get rid of Killua, I’ll go with him!” 

“Gon!” Kurapika said in alarm, standing up from his own seat. Palm stared at Gon with wide eyes. He only stared back evenly.

“You can’t be serious…!” Palm breathes. Gon grits his teeth, and turns to leave. He disappears in a flash of speed and neither knight can move to follow. 

Their expressions grow dark, as they realize the thing prying their prince from them and causing such problems was Killua. They won't forgive him. They’ll kill him for this. Kurapika shuts his eyes, trying to reign in his raging emotions. 

Palm breathes heavily to herself, clutching the knife in her hand to her chest. The blue eyed brat was causing such problems. He had their King, who has never talked about shrugging off his responsibilities before, saying such blasphemous words. She’ll kill him. If the council doesn't, she’ll find the first chance she can to do so.

\------------------------------------

Gon sprinted back to his room as fast as he could, and stood in front of his open closet. He closed his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together in frustration and unsaid words. It was crazy, but Gon was sure. Even if Killua wasn't a ‘destined’ knight, there was no other knight- or person that he could see by his side right now. The council told him about this before; once he’s reached a certain place with his knights, they would end up ‘on the same wavelength’, and it would be easy to visualize himself with his knights. They would be so in tune with each other, that even before the joining ceremony, they could predict the other’s thoughts, and would be able to think of what the other wants. He felt like he was there with Killua already. He could only see himself with Killua. Which meant he wasn't there with the other knights yet, which was so  _ bad _ .

He grunted in frustration and began angrily shuffling through his closet. How is it that someone he met near 4 months ago was already so in tune with him, and people he’s known since he was a baby weren't? Was it because they were the same age? Cause they hung out everyday? That didn't make sense, he hung out with his knights everyday too, if not longer than the 2 hours he gave Killua. He could only reach one conclusion. Killua  _ let _ him be his friend.

The knights always looked at their jobs as protectors, not friends, even though Gon was taught they had to be friends. But Killua was a friend first, and now he could see him as a knight. That meant Gon really  _ did _ have to do something so they’d understand that, and start being ‘friends’ and not ‘knights’. But he knew it’d be ugly before it turned good, since he knew, without a doubt, he was serious about leaving with Killua if they didn't let him be a knight. The others are gonna be angry with Killua, and it’ll be awhile before they could be in tune with each other, let alone with Gon himself.

Gon threw down a silk green vest and white button up long sleeve shirt with black pants onto his bed. He stared down at them like they would give him answers before he let a slow smile spread on his face. He would meet the council tomorrow, shoulder to shoulder with Killua. He’d get to see Killua tomorrow. And he’d fight tooth and nail to make sure he’d keep him by his side. He hoped the council would understand, since it was their teachings that had him so sure. He could wait, he wanted to do so much with Killua, and once he was a knight, there’d be no need for entourages, excuses or anything and they could go anywhere. He smiled, knowing Killua would want to go too, and he no longer had a reason to stay trapped inside the castle. He’d have a fully trained knight to escort him this time, instead of all of them insisting he stay inside. They could go anywhere. They would go everywhere he wanted to go now! He rubbed at his hair to get rid of the excitement building in him, knowing it’d be awhile before Killua was ‘fully’ trained.

He smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt. Tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------

Bisky was right when she figured the knights would tell Gon Killua was to meet the council and he was needed. Her heels clacked as she walked down the stairs that led to the lower bedrooms for the last time. Whatever happens tomorrow, Killua will no longer be down here. She walked up to the two guards who stood in front of Killua’s room, and waved for them to let her through. They stepped aside and she walked in.

Killua stood in front of his bed, looking down at the clothes that were sewn for him. It was a simple grey vest with white long sleeve shirt and grey slacks. He was listening intently to the guard next to him as he nodded every few words. He had his lips pursed and his eyebrows were furrowed, as if willing himself to remember everything that was being told to him. And to give credit to his assassin background, he probably was. The scene ended soon, as the guard noticed Bisky and stopped talking, facing her. Killua noted the absence of notes and looked up, also taking notice of Bisky before scowling.

“I hate it when you do that.” He muttered, slipping his hands into his pockets.

“Aha, if you want to protect Gon, you’ll have to get better at noticing auras. Get used to picking up on them.”Bisky returned. Killua’s eyes softened hearing Gon’s name and nodded in determination, a quiet fire in his eyes. She held in a sigh. Killua was doing all this for him after all, wasn't he? Risking his very life because he felt like he now owed it to Gon. Bisky remembered calling Killua a sap when he shared that with her during one of their short breaks during training and Killua snapped at her, embarrassed, but she was simply trying to keep from tearing up. This was the first time she saw someone acting as a real knight out of all of Gon’s knights. He had many other sentiments for Gon, knowing he’d give his life to the idiot who smiled at him like he was human, and that called him by his name the moment he’d known it. Every time, Killua looked off longingly, a true look of adoration and care on his face. Bisky truly hopes Killua was simply a forgotten ‘chosen’; she wouldn't stand for it if they decided death. She waved for the guard to leave and he left.

“You know you’ve been a real controversial topic around here. There’s not a person here who doesn’t know you’re meeting the council tomorrow.” Bisky said, walking up to Killua. He shrugged as he scooted himself on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t care about what they think. I will become a knight.” He said, gripping his fists in his lap. Bisky smiled fondly at him and nodded.

“That’s good to hear. You know what to do tomorrow?” She asked. Killua squints slightly at the far wall.

“Enough. Don’t talk unless I’m addressed directly. Talk politely.” He makes a face, and Bisky covers her smile under her hand. They probably told him that after they heard him talk. “Get straight to the point and don’t talk around  _ anything _ , I might miss my chance to make my point.” He finished, looking at Bisky, as if waiting for her input.

“And don’t get pulled into Gon’s pacing. The way he talks to the council is a… first. Don’t let the way he talks influence how you talk to them.” She said, waving a slim finger. Killua looks confused but nodded anyway. “And… don’t let them say no.” She adds with a wink. Killua grins and nods more resolutely. Bisky turns on her heel to leave.

“Now, get your sleep. I’ll be back in the morning to get you.”

“Uhh, Bisky.” Killua called after her and she looked over her shoulder. He was partially in the sheets but he was looking at the floor with pink cheeks. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me just yet, you’re real knights’ training starts when you get back.” She curls her lips deviously and continues out the door as he laughs.

“That's so like you.” He mutters under his breath.

\---------------------------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get your worms at tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


	11. Council Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHHH thank you so much for all your reviews I legit almost cried like 5 times reading them, and I reread them all at least ten times, seriously thank you so much, I loved them all so much. I'm glad a couple of you guys can already kinda see where this is going huhuhu I wanted to say the council aren't really anyone specific or known because they're suppose to seem detached and distant as some higher power that everyone is scared of except for gon- I'm kinda rambling but you hopefully get the gist lol. I should say this is a slow burn... you guys are in it for the long haul >:D enjoy

Gon felt the smile spread on his face before he really noted he was doing it. His heart leaped in joy as he took in the fluffy white hair, blue eyes, pale skin (with hints of pink on the cheeks, probably due to the intense staring he was being subjected to), the new clothes-- he drank in the sight like it was holy water, and he couldn't even believe how much he missed it.

“KILLUUAAA!!!” Gon cheered as he raced down the hall and closed the space between the two of them. He wanted to jump on him, and hug him, remember every little thing about him in case they ever get separated again for so long. Killua look startled by the sudden shout and advancements and stepped out the way when Gon reached him, allowing Gon to skid past him.

“Killua, don’t be mean, I want to hug you!” He said as he ran past, trying to stop all the momentum he built up.

“W-what, no! I just got dressed, we have to look nice for these old people!” Killua scolded, his cheeks pink. Gon pouted as he walked up to Killua again then smiled brightly.

“Ok, fine! You look really nice!” Gon said. 

Killua stopped himself from punching Gon despite his strong urge to do so and instead turned away, rubbing at his face, stifling his moan. He was more embarrassing then he remembered, but that was probably because every time he saw him, they were about to fight. That didn't stop him from saying embarrassing things before, but there was a limit to the things he could say before and during a fight, and Killua could definitely punch at Gon at those times when he did say something embarrassing. Killua turned back around, hoping his face wasn't too red.

“You look nice too.” he grounded out, wanting to return the favor. He wasn't completely sure how to make Gon happy like Gon makes him happy, but for now, he’ll try anything. Regardless of how embarrassing it is. Gon seemed to brighten up immensely at that, like that was the only thing he ever wanted to hear and Killua relaxed a bit more. He let an easy smile on his face. “So did you miss getting your ass beat by me?” He asked cheekily. Gon faked a gasp before grinning competitively.

“I don’t remember my butt getting kicked! In fact, I clearly kicked  _ your _ butt last. Maybe it was so bad, your brain got a bit banged up?” He asked, a finger to his cheek. Killua sneered slightly. He did kind of forget.

“Yea well, thanks to training,  _ you’re _ gonna be the only one with a butt whooping.” Killua replied, crossing his arms and pushing his nose in the air. He could feel Gon beam at him in amazement.

“Oh yea, training! Bisky didn't let me see! Did you learn a lot?” He asked, gripping Killua’s shirt sleeve and shaking his arm slightly.

“Well!” Bisky exclaims loudly, making both boys jump. “You seem to have forgotten that I’m here.” She said with a scary tone of cheerfulness as she claps her hands together. They both look away, rubbing at their arms. They kind of did. Gon was so caught up in seeing Killua again; if he was being honest he didn't even see Bisky in the first place. “You have plenty of time to talk later, right now, you need to go see the council.” She said, beginning to guide them down a long corridor with a large door at the end.

“Yea! This’ll be great, I mean, probably not great, but this’ll be easy! Well, probably not easy--” Gon rambled and Killua held up hand to stop him.

“Is there anything you’re  _ sure _ this is gonna be?” He asked. Gon looked up in thought.

“Mmm… Intense.”

Bisky and Killua stared at him when he looked back. Bisky had no idea Gon was actually aware of the atmosphere the council created during meetings, since he jabbered away about his every thought like they were his best friends during meetings. Killua felt his stomach squeeze at the confession. He huffed out a breath to try and relax himself. He won't let himself show weakness, he won't shy away from this task. He had to show he was capable of being a knight.

“Ok. I won’t let them say no, Gon.” Killua said with meaning, looking Gon in the eyes with a matching quiet fire in his eyes as he grips his fists at his sides. For the first time since Bisky has known Gon, she saw him dial back slightly, seemingly taken aback by Killua’s emotions. He looked at him with slightly parted lips and wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing before he smiled with pink cheeks and nodded vigorously.

“Me too! I want to spend forever with you Killua.”

It was probably record time how quickly the color filled Killua face and he turned around, crouched into a ball.

“Gon!! Don’t say things like that!!” He shrieked in a surprisingly high pitched voice. Gon laughed, walking over and patting his back.

“Sorry Killua, but that’s how I feel.”

Bisky laughed at that. This was good, at least. They were equally determined to not go down without a fight, and they had the same sentiment, even if Gon admitting it might kill Killua.

“Ok, Ok, you’ve kept them waiting long enough, go to the meeting.” Bisky said, shooing them towards the door. The two shared a nervous glance before pushing open the doors. “Bye.” She cooed as she turned and booked it down the hall.

She figured they’ll be fine. And she knew Killua also wanted to be with Gon forever, Gon was just more blunt about it. There was no way the council could refuse that… right?

\---------------------------

The room was surprisingly stuffy and much like a library. It was well lit, with a large window to the right of the door, and a sitting area to the left under the massive bookcases. Killua could tell they were waiting for them because they stood in a semi circle across the room in front of them. The four of them wore dark grey robes with gold trimming. He couldn't even make out their faces.

‘ _ Creepy! _ ’ Killua thought and made sure to keep his face neutral as he inclined his head to show respect as he was taught.

“Hi guys!” Gon cheered out beside him, waving his hand above his head. Killua tensed, somewhat nervous for Gon, and confused on what he was doing.

‘ _ And don’t get pulled into Gon’s pacing. The way he talks to the council is a… first. Don’t let the way he talks influence how you talk to them.’ _ Bisky’s voice came back to Killua and he finally understood what she meant. He really can’t let Gon’s behavior affect him or he may get his tongue cut off or something. He simply kept his head lowered, waiting for them to address him like he was taught.

“Hello Gon.” One of them intoned fondly, like welcoming their grandchild. Gon looked over to Killua and tilted his head to one side, confused as to what Killua was doing. He was about to poke him on his head, even though he knew Killua hated when he touched his hair, to get him to do something when one of the council members said,

“You may raise your head, child.” Killua obediently raised his head, looking forward, but not before giving a brief glance to Gon and his way too close hand. Gon smiled softly before turning his full attention to the council again.

“Why have you brought this boy here, Gon?” One asked, Killua couldn’t tell which. Gon’s eyebrows dipped.

“His name is Killua.” He muttered angrily. Killua tried to keep the surprise off his face, but he’s sure his eyebrows still shot up as he tried not to openly stare at Gon. the atmosphere changed almost immediately, the reality of the situation seemed to settle like a heavy blanket over all of them and it was, like Gon promised, intense. One wrong move and he’d be sentenced to death, Killua could tell that’s what the situation screamed.

“Why have you brought  _ Killua _ here?” One asked pointedly, but it was still said with such disregard, it seemed even more disrespectful. Killua tensed up when Gon seemed to get more upset. It made him want to comfort him, tell him it didn't bother him or something. It almost hurt to see him so upset and he resisted his urge to grab Gon’s hand. He’d die of embarrassment for one thing, and he’s sure touching their all too precious king so blatantly would get him killed. He only continued to stare ahead dutifully.

“And why does he already know nen? That is a sacred art very few know of…” Another asked, seeming to already know the answer. Killua swallowed, not wanting to just straight up throw Bisky under the bus. Besides, he wasn't being talked to, Gon was. He chanced a look at Gon, who was looking like he was simply trying to calm down.

“I brought Killua here because I want him to be one of my knights! I already decreed it!” Gon said bravely, puffing his chest, but it just reminds Killua how much of a child he is. He stopped himself from biting his lip nervously as he tried to gauge what the reactions of the council was. One let out a humorless laugh.

“You don’t know what to decree, child! He is not fit to be a knight.” He retaliated.

“He is! I know he is! He cares about me! I…” Gon seemed to be fighting for the words and Killua took half a step forward before he knew it.

“I am fit to be a knight. I will fight by Gon’s side until I die.” He said, trying to portray the meaning of his words with his eyes as he keeps what he thinks is eye contact with all of them one by one. He feels Gon sigh in relief. Killua pinches his side to try and reprimand himself for breaking the rules as he brings his other foot to join the one that seemed to have stepped forward on its own. The council was now completely focused on him.

“You hold your tongue. We know who you are, Killua Zoldyck.” At that Killua froze and lowered his eyes. He closed his eyes in quiet resignation. How’d they find out? There’s no way they’d let him now… He shook his head, letting those thoughts leave him. There’s no way he’s going back to that, nor was he going to let it shape him, he wanted to be with Gon now. Gon… let him be someone other than Killua Zoldyck.

“That’s right. It doesn't matter, because I still want to be Gon’s knight.” Killua said, looking back up with fierce determination. Gon looked between the council members and Killua. What did they know about Killua that was bad? That he was an assassin? He figured everyone knew that by now, though he understood why it might make the council hesitant.

“There’s no way I’m going back to that life, and I owe that to Gon. So, I’m gonna be his knight.” Killua continued, trying to keep the waver out of voice. They needed to see how serious he was about this. He racked his brain for the right words, “There’s nothing I won’t do to protect Gon.” He finished, saying each word heavy with meaning.

Gon felt his cheeks hurting and he realized he was smiling brightly. Those words made him happy, even though he’s heard them from his other knights enough times. When they said it, it made him happy, like he knew he wanted to hear those words from them. But when Killua said it, it made him feel safe and elated, like nothing could hurt him with Killua at his side. It’s different, he supposed, when you’re already on that level with your knight. He heard one of the council members give a scoff.

“We know of your kind, always silver tongued. Those are just words, after all.”

Killua felt his chest squeeze with anger. He wasn't sure if it showed on his face, but consider him  _ pissed _ . ‘Just words’ they say, but if he could spell it out with stars, he would. He gripped his fists and narrowed his eyes dangerously, showing a bit of his teeth in a snarl. He didn't know it, but his aura flared slightly and danced around him dangerously. It seemed to give the already tense atmosphere an edge of death. Gon looked at him with glistening eyes.

‘ _ What a strong aura!’ _ He thought. Gon has seen stronger, and one could say it’s not all that powerful but didn't he start learning a week ago? It’s already this strong. Gon couldn't help but think how amazing Killua was.

“Just words huh?” He muttered darkly. “I’d kill all of you right now to protect Gon. Just the same, I’d kill all of you if you say I’m not fit to protect Gon.” 

The council gasped, a tad bit dramatically. They murmured to themselves, as if unsure where to go from there, although to Killua, who was beginning to calm down now, figured the only logical next step would be to sentence him to death. He had no idea why he lashed out like that, he just knew he was angry they would dare question his loyalty to Gon. Gon was smiling brightly at Killua, his chest filling with pride. He knew it for sure now, this was his knight. And he wanted to go where Killua was going. He gave the council a determined look when they were beginning to pull themselves together.

“I would kill you all too, and run away with Killua.” Gon replied in a steady tone. The atmosphere seemed to get unbearably tight and the silence was suffocating. They seemed to be openly staring at Gon, which Killua was doing himself. Did Gon just say he’d  _ kill _ the people who raised him to run off with  _ him _ ? He felt a smile tugging at his lips, if not from how incredulous he sounded than from how happy that made him. Him and Gon against the world, huh? That didn't sound so bad. The council seemed to snap out of their stupor, releasing the tightness in the air and it felt heavy with repercussion.

“What, Gon!”

“How could you say that? You have never in your life--”

“Running from the throne? For this--”

“Wait!” The one closest to the bookshelves on the left held up a hand to stop the onslaught of words. All council members stopped talking in an instant, and Killua finally realized he was crouched in a defensive stance, almost in front of Gon. He didn't even realize he was doing it. He stood up straighter and looked right at the one who just spoke. Gon also looked at him, but the gleam in his eyes said he didn't take back what he said. The one member silently looked at them for a few moments longer before he spoke, loud in the silence. “Gon, how do you feel when you’re with Killua?” 

Gon blinked but answered almost immediately. “I want to be with him forever.”

Killua almost keeled over and died from embarrassment, how could he say that so openly? But he opted for keeping eye contact and blushing fiercely. This idiot… actually wanted him around. And he knew forever was a long time… he didn't think he could ever repay Gon for the kindness he’s shown him, even if Gon could never truly understand exactly what he did for him. The council members seemed to physically reel back when those words were said, and they shared hushed and hurried tones between themselves. Killua gave fleeting glances at all of them, nervous as to what they were going to say. This meeting didn't happen how he thought it would. The one closest to the bookshelf spoke again, seeming in a rush, or scared.

“Come with me, please.” He said with an excited quiver in his voice. They turned and the bookshelf open down the middle, leading to a stone room. Killua eyed it nervously, feeling an instinct to run instead of going into a small stone room with a bunch of people he didn't trust. But when he saw Gon stepping towards the room fearlessly, he felt himself walking after him. He jogged to catch up and walk side by side with Gon, noticing how the council walked in front and behind them.

“What's going on?” Killua muttered to Gon, and Gon looked at him with slight confusion.

“I’m… not completely sure.” He admitted. “But I trust the council. They’ve always done what’s best for me.” He finished, gripping his fists. Killua bit his bottom lip nervously, not feeling all that confident in the stuffy geezers. The stone room was dimly lit with candles, and there seemed to be a drawn rune on the ground of some kind, a large circle with diamond and triangle shapes, and at least 6 smaller circles bordering the large circle. The room was small, and surrounded by the 4 council members, Killua was fidgeting to run. But he couldn’t run… Gon was right here. He had to protect him from whatever the council had planned. That seemed to calm his flight instinct even just a little, and he looked at the closest council member. Before Killua could open his mouth to ask what was going on, he spoke up.

“Please stand on the circle there.” He gestured to a circle on the furthest part of the larger circle. Killua hesitated, looking over at Gon who only nodded approvingly. He went over to the circle and after making sure he was standing on it, looked up at the others. He watched with sharp eyes as they wrapped a red string to Gon’s finger. Killua wished he could use the gyo thing Bisky told him he’d learn later, so that he knew exactly what they were doing at this time. The council member who tied the string held his hands up to the prince’s stringed finger. Killua watched Gon’s eyes begin to shine, and it made the normally amber orbs look like gold or honey. 

Gon furrowed his brow as he watched the council member use hatsu on the string until it held some of his aura. He looked up at the council member who had done it and watched him wrap another string around his own finger, but this one was longer, the thread hanging limply down the length of his arm. He began using his aura, letting it cover his body and the string. Gon looked down at the string tied to his finger and was surprised to see it shining as brightly as the council member next to him. Gon looked back up and watch for a silent moment as nothing happened. The council members around them began whispering, then, the string quietly lifted up and pointed straight at Killua. Gon watched Killua tense up, not sure what it means. The whispering grew louder, and Gon looked around at all of them, the feeling in his gut squeezing in excitement. He had his own idea of what this meant now. This must’ve been how they’ve found the other knights.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Killua asked, on edge. Gon sent him a smile that he hoped was reassuring.

“You…” The council member who had the string in his hand started, “Are a knight.” Killua openly gaped at him, seeming completely shocked.

“Yay! Killua, you’re a knight! You’re my knight!” Gon cheered, skipping towards him excitedly. He was so happy, he wanted to cry. But he opted for hugging Killua. Killua was still in shock so he wasn't able to fend him off like before. The council finally seemed to believe Killua wouldn't hurt him, so they didn't seem uncomfortable with the close contact. They turned around and began talking among themselves. That’s when Killua seemed to snap out of his stupor.

“I’m… really one? Like... Destined?” He asked, with a hesitant smile spreading on his lips. Gon grinned, tightening his grip around Killua’s shoulders.

“Yes! This is great! Now we can hang out whenever we want! We can go where we want! This is so exciting!” Gon shouted excitedly. He hopped with Killua, shaking the arms that lazily hung at Killua’s side and the white haired boy finally let a full blown smile onto his face as he laughed in relief.

“That's right! We can do whatever you’d like now!” Killua hummed, prying Gon off of his shoulders.

“Then let’s--eehhh!” Gon’s words were cut off by his own loud whine as Killua was gripped by his shoulders and was forcibly pulled towards the exit.

“I’m sorry my King, but he must begin his knights’ training right away, it’s been too long, there is much he needs to learn to catch up. Come along Killua.” The council said, as they all but dragged him out.

“N-no, wait, Bisky said we can hang out later!” Gon whined in a high pitch, pacing after them. He wanted to reach Killua and bring him back to his side. Killua gave Gon a helpless look and a weak shrug.

“G-Gon, I’ll see you after training! I promise I’ll finish it as fast as I can!” Killua tried to comfort him. They all but carried Killua out the door, hurriedly heading towards the knights’ wing of the castle and Gon stood there, watching them leave sadly. When will he get to hang out with Killua again if they’re always taking him away to ‘train’ and ‘focus’ or whatever? Gon stood there whining at nothing in particular, kicking at the ground.

\--------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come throw rose petals at my feet at tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


	12. Training everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. My life is awful. But it's almost over. BUT I nabbed some free time and I finally managed to finish editing this chapter. I hope its long enough for everyone. You guys' reviews have seriously just... kept me together at this point, I'm sure I would have fallen apart if it wasn't for everyone's nice words. JUST ONE MORE MONTH. I hope I make it lol.  
> enough about me, enjoy the kids, they've missed u

Killua panted as he landed on his feet. He looked up at his instructor and did a mock bow with a glare. He was brought to this room with a large obstacle course, a huge track surrounding the course in the middle, and an array of horizontal bars to the far left surrounded by huge padding everywhere moments after he was taken from the council meeting. Since he’s been here, he’s been running through these obstacles at the whim of this emotionless guy who’s been telling him what to do one after the other, no words on how he’s done. He aced the rope climbing, rock wall, ledges, monkey bars, and all the stupid obstacles in the middle. There wasn't one he struggled in. He just finished on the horizontal bars, doing minimal movements to get from one to the other, although he went ahead and pulled a front flip dismount just now. He felt like a monkey, but this guy didn't look like he cared. He scratched down whatever it was he was recording on the clipboard in front of him before pointing at the track beside them.

“Run as many laps as you can in 30 minutes.” He droned. Killua snarled at him before sprinting down the track. He’ll do 30 then. No, 60. The track was large, but he believed in his speed. He was able to do 75, surprising himself but he was dead tired by the time he was done. He plopped down in front of the instructor, trying to go through his breathing exercises when the instructor walked over with some kind machine. The instructor reached for his arm and reflexively, Killua slapped it away.

“What is that?” He panted, pointing to the machine.

“I’m taking your heart rate.” He said simply and reached for his arm again. Killua let him and the man wrapped his arm in a soft fabric, but he could feel some kind of flexible metal band inside of it. The machine beeped and he wrote down the numbers. He removed the fabric and wheeled it away, giving Killua a moment to breathe. Or so he thought.  Another man came in from a separate room with his own clipboard. He was more built and Killua assumed it was time to test his combat ability. He grimaced, already feeling like he’ll be sore after this. The man motioned for him to follow out of the room.

\----------------------------------

“He WHAT?!” Palm shrieked, causing Meleoron and Leorio, who was standing beside her, to cover their ears.

“That doesn't make sense, how did he suddenly get chosen?” Ikalgo asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I thought all knights were chosen at the King’s birth?” 

“I don’t know.” Bisky replied with a sly grin. “All I know is that Gon practically ran me over to tell me Killua was a knight. He passed the council's test. You no longer have a reason to deny him.”

“Except there is! I don’t trust him. He’s only ever been a bother since the day he got here! Causing Gon to act… weird. He’s never been like this before.” Meleoron countered. Bisky tried not to glare at him for the stupid words coming out of his mouth. The knights were always like this. ‘If it isn't me, he’s not safe.’ Not only that, but what he said about Gon acting weird made her bristle too. The Gon they were used to was a child, who listened to the ‘wise and caring’ words of his knights, sitting in his room staring blankly at a wall, safe and sound in his prison. The Gon he was turning into with the aid of Killua's influence was a King; one that took his decisions into his own hands. The “weird” Gon was the King he was supposed to be and the knights were stuck too far up their butts to realize it.

“You don’t trust him because you don’t know him. I’ve had to sit and watch him spar with Gon for 4 or 5 months, and even got to talk to him. He cares about Gon as much as any of you do.” Bisky said. ‘ _ Probably more than you do. Because he doesn't just care about keeping him safe, he cares about Gon’s complete happiness.’ _ She thought. 

“I don’t have to know him to know I don’t trust him. I’ve done my own observations and he’s simply a brat. I don’t know his intentions with Gon, but I don’t think it’s good.” Meleoron responded stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“Maybe if you talk to him--” Bisky grounded out through gritted teeth. She was interrupted by Leorio.

“I’m not sure about that Bisky. Talking to him might end up going more badly than you think. He might just kill all of us one by one--”

“He’s a knight for pete’s sake! You all know what it’s like to be one of those. You shiver at the very thought of doing something that may hurt or wound the prince. Guess what? He’s one of you guys, he’s not gonna kill you, it’d make Gon sad!” She spelled out, irritated. Kurapika shook his head no.

“We still don't know his intentions. He may be a knight but he’s not trained. He doesn't know how to control his impulses, and he may kill the prince thinking it’s the best way to protect him.” He responded in that calm voice he reasoned in.

‘ _ That’s my line. _ ’ Bisky thought with an eyebrow twitch. “He’s  _ friends _ with Gon, he’s already learned how to control that impulse. He’s not going to kill his friend.” She said. She added under her breath, “It’s you guys I’m worried about, wanting to kill one of the kids to protect Gon.”

“Friends?” Palm muttered in irritation. She had pulled her blade since receiving the ‘unfortunate’ news of Killua being a knight, and was stroking it to calm herself. Bisky quirked her eyebrow in disbelief. “Gon doesn't need friends like that… he’s a danger to the throne…” Palm muttered in that strained voice she used when she’s barely able to contain herself. Bisky gestured at Palm with both hands.

“See?  _ You _ guys are the ones who would put Gon in danger, thinking you’re trying to keep him safe! Now!” She called loudly, raising her hand to stop the oncoming conversations. She didn't want to be the one to drag them through all the reasons they were wrong and Killua was right, that was a job for a certain spiky haired boy. “You’ll just have to get used to the fact that Killua is indeed a knight now, and you’ll have to find a way to make peace, for  _ Gon’s sake _ .” She stressed. She turned on her heel to leave, unsure how safe it was to leave the knights with each others’ thoughts unsupervised.

‘ _ I’m leaving it to you to teach them how to be a friend, Killua. _ ’ Bisky thought as she closed her eyes and let out a few chuckles. ‘ _ I still feel bad for you… _ ’

\--------------------

Killua sat down hard, letting the sword in his hand clack to the floor. He was happy,  _ so very happy _ because he was fast, and he was actually able to keep up with this guy. He noticed he was faster from Bisky’s training, which he hadn't even thought might happen until now. He was able to show his ability to use any weapon they threw at him skillfully, due to his assassin training. It may have taken a few minutes to warm up with each weapon, but he quickly got the hang of it. And he knew his instructor was impressed. It became a game, switching to a new weapon every 15 minutes. This buff guy was more fun than the emotionless one, and he kept things interesting; it was fun. But he was  _ tired _ .

Mr. Muscles (that's what killua decided to call him in his head) stood up straighter as he noted Killua was done fighting. He turned to Mr. stach (that was the emotionless guy) who was in the room watching them and told him something like, “work on endurance.” Killua got annoyed by that. They’ve been at it for 5 hours, how long did they  _ want _ him to hold out? But he bit his tongue, sensing this was nearly done. Mr. Muscles turned back to Killua with something like a proud smile. It was small but it was there. Killua sat up on his knees as he took deep breathes through his nose to show he was listening.

“Alright, we’ve finished our evaluation. You’re best suited with a short range and a mid range weapon, I suggest the bo staff.” He pointed to the weapon that was discarded by the wall to the left. Killua scrunched his nose. He did ok with it, but he wasn't sure how useful it’d be in combat. He return his attention to Mr. Muscles. “We can decide the short range weapon later through further experimentation. We’ll work on perfecting your combat skills, it’s still shaky at best.” Killua clicked his tongue loudly at that and Mr. Muscles laughed at his cheekiness. “Endurance needs to be improved, and the use of your nen during combat will be improved through Bisky. You’ll work on endurance and motor skills with Satotz here. Combat will be worked with me. Once you are in good enough shape, you’ll go through the ‘Knights’ training. Customs and whatever.” He said with a wave of his hand, as though that part wasn’t all that important to him. Killua nodded and stood on slightly shaking legs. He glared down at the limbs and now somewhat wished he had Bisky’s power at his disposal.

“What’s your name?” Killua asked, keeping his gaze on Mr. Muscles as he stepped towards him. Killua supposed Mr. Muscles has been nice enough to be called by his name.

“Tsezguerra.” He replied with a slight nod. Killua squinted at him in confusion. Maybe his name wasn't worth saying.

“I’ll call you Gurra.” Killua said, matter of factly. Tsezguerra nodded.

“Fair enough.” He reached over and took a piece a paper off of Satotz’s clipboard. He handed it to Killua, which he took. While he looked it over, Tsezguerra continued talking. “This is your schedule. You’ll go to Bisky in the morning after breakfast, then you’ll go to the room you were in previously to work with Satotz. After lunch, you’ll come to this room and we’ll work on using different weapons properly and different combat styles.” He finished. Killua nodded minutely, taking in what he was saying carefully, lining it with the information written on the paper.

“Gurra… on here, I have like, 3 hours of free time between lessons.” He said questioningly, holding it up like he needs to see. He let out a light laugh.

“Yes. It won't be such a hectic training schedule now that you are an official knight. I know Bisky took you to hell and back this past week.”

“Heh, you can say that again.” Killua chuckled, bringing the paper close to him again. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost 5.” He replied dutifully. Killua looked up in thought for a moment then nodded.

“Ok. Do I just head to my room and start this tomorrow?” He asked, waving the paper. Tsezguerra nodded again.

“If you’d like.”

“Alright. Later!” Killua called over his shoulder, heading towards the door. He’ll go to his room, clean up and change, then go see Gon.

…

If it was that simple. The knights’ wing was actually quite large, and he had trouble finding his way to where the rooms were. He squinted at the paper like it would begin talking to him, or a map would materialize if he blurred his vision enough. He sighed, wishing one of those guards that seemed to always be everywhere would walk around the corner. He climbed up a set of stairs, hoping he’d a least get somewhere familiar, and was surprised to see that crazy she-demon Palm was walking down the halls. He held back the grimace that he wanted to give her, and tried to go for a civil head nod instead. She seemed to have no such restraint as she openly glared at him as she approached.

“Hey… uh, do you know where the knights’ rooms are?” Killua asked, trying to use the  _ kindest _ voice he had, reserved for jobs when he had to pretend to be just the sweetest child. He didn't need to be starting fights with Gon’s knights. Not that he cared enough to do so, he barely cared that they were there, he just didn't want to upset Gon by fighting with them. She stopped in front of him, glaring down at him, like the height she had over him affected him. He stared back with a bored expression seeing as she probably wasn't about to kindly point him in the right direction.

“Listen here, little brat.” Killua rolled his eyes at that. “Just cause you happen to be a knight doesn't mean you’re safe for the prince. You can be destined and still want to kill him.” She gripped her fists by his neck at that, like she was just barely restraining her want to choke him. “So just know, I will never trust you so long that I live… and I will never accept you.” She finished in a low growl. Killua stared up at her for a moment longer, seeing if she was done before letting a small chuckle past his lips.

“Is that all? I don’t care if you accept me, I don’t care if you don’t trust me. I only care about making sure Gon is safe and happy. So, do what it is you do all day, I’m going to be with Gon whether you like it or not.” He finished with a light shrug and walked past her. “I’ll assume it’s this way.” He muttered, somewhat to himself. Palm stared after him, mouth agape in anger and shock.

Killua wouldn't care if all the other knights were suddenly stuck with terminal illnesses that led to their deaths. The only person he cared about in this castle was Gon. by extension he had to be civil to those Gon wanted around him, but he doesn't care of their opinions on him. He’ll prove himself to Gon. Even if Gon has already put his complete faith in him. (It still made his stomach tingle when he thought of when Gon said he’d kill everyone and run off with him). So, he’ll give his very life to Gon, the only one who cared. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He didn't care about the others. 

\------------------------------

Gon sat cross legged on his bed, head propped on his fist as he stared at the wall. It was almost 7, the night patrol would start soon. Gon furrowed his brow impatiently. He’ll hold out for the night. He’ll wait till tomorrow after breakfast to try and see Killua. Maybe they could train together. He drummed his fingers against his knees. Bisky would let him train with Killua this time, right? He chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted to see how much stronger Killua was now. She’d let him in… right? He began shaking his leg irritably.

Gon jumped when he heard the door to his room open. He was so spaced out, he let himself get snuck up on. But he found he didn't mind when the person coming in had the prettiest blue eyes he’d ever seen, and fluffiest hair he wasn't allowed to touch.

“Killua!!” Gon cheered loudly, jumping out of bed to embrace him. Killua laughed as he ran from him. Gon quickly took the challenge and began chasing him around the room. Killua really was faster now, ducking out of the way and flipping over top of him and other things to escape Gon. Killua’s laughter spurred Gon on, making him laugh loudly himself. Gon eyed Killua’s movement and found him making a mistake taking a large arching jump from the dresser to the bed. Gon took the chance and jumped him, intercepting him mid-air and they landed in a heap on the bed, laughing.

“Oh man, you got me!” Killua groaned playfully. Gon sat up, staring down at Killua below him.

“You’re so fast now Killua! You’re really fast, and you move a lot better… I guess all of Bisky’s training this week really did a lot. Even though it was just for a little while.” Gon heard his voice tremble a bit at the end. He supposed he was a bit sad at the thought that Killua might leave him. Not physically leave him, but… surpass him in training. He kind of  _ did _ want to learn things with Killua, he didn't want to get left behind. Killua seemed to pick up on Gon’s distress and sat up, scooting back towards the head of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked with a head tilt. Gon rubbed the back of his neck, looking away before looking back at Killua.

“I… want to get strong with you. Um.. I want to train with you!” Gon said, fixing his position so he was facing Killua directly. Killua seemed to think about what he said with a slow nod.

“I want to train with you too. But you know… You’re still way stronger than me. I’ve always been kind of fast, I was trained that way. But I suck at nen, suck at fighting,  _ apparently _ ,” He said with an eye roll and Gon laughed at that. “And I suck at protecting you… right now.” He muttered, looking away and blushing slightly. Gon furrowed his brow, wanting to tell him otherwise, but he felt Killua wouldn't believe him for now. Killua looked back up at Gon. “So I want to get stronger with you too, but right now you’re too far. Um…” He scratched at his cheek. “Wait for me to come out of my training, ok? Then we’ll train together. And I’ll kick your butt at sparring, ok?” He finished with a cheeky grin and Gon gasped dramatically, though it was a bit hard with the smile spreading on his face.

“Excuse me, I’m sure I’ll be the one to kick your butt!” He chirped as he pulled a pillow and gave Killua a light smack on his head, making his fluffy hair poof up. He snickered under his hand.

“That's if you keep up your own training. If you’re not careful I might accidently surpass you.” He teased. Gon laughed, flopping over next to him. He hummed happily as he watched Killua turn to face him.

“I’ll wait… it’ll be boring, but I’ll wait.” Gon muttered. Killua paused as he picked up on what Gon was saying before a small smile spread on his lips and he nodded.

“Thanks…” He started scooting off the bed feet first, and Gon went to reach for him. He wanted Killua to stay, he was tired of watching him leave- when he turned around of his own accord. He had his mouth open as if to say something, but paused when he saw Gon’s hand in the air reaching for him. He raised a brow at him as if to ask what that was about. Gon just chuckled nervously and withdrew his hand.

“Yea?” Gon asked, knowing Killua had wanted to say something. Killua blinked as he remembered what he wanted to say and grinned slyly.

“Well? What do you want to do now?” He asked, like it was obvious. 

Gon shot up in bed with a large grin.

\----------------------

That night they stayed up playing throughout the castle. That began their routine of spending every moment of free time that they had playing together. If Killua was out of training and Gon didn't have lessons, they’d run around playing games like tag or hide and seek. Gon would explore the castle garden with Killua, pointing out the flowers and plants he’d come to know through the years. For the time being, Gon was just having fun being with Killua; he wasn't too worried about making the knights his friends or getting them to play nice with Killua, he was simply happy to be able to play with someone who wanted to play with him. Killua himself was basically ignoring the knights, since they were the only ones that still tried to bother him. He found out that as a knight, he jumped a lot of ranks, so most of the soldiers who had previously barely regarded him had to listen to his every word, which he enjoyed thoroughly. He usually only messed with them if he was with Gon and wanted to make him laugh.

Killua’s morning training with Bisky was usually just meditation, practicing his ten for hours before lunch. Apparently he needed to work on improving the flow or something only she could lecture on. When Gon found out, he bugged Bisky until she agreed to let them meditate together. They would sit or stand across from each other with their eyes closed or, when Gon knew Killua was too focused to notice, Gon would look over his face as though to memorize it. (Whether Killua did it to Gon, he didn't know. Killua could be really sneaky when he wanted to).

Bisky usually took the whole morning, so afterwards Killua went straight to endurance with Satotz and Gon had to fill his time with idly wandering the halls and trying some light conversation with his knights. If it even  _ kind of _ veered in a direction he didn't want it to, he quickly excused himself. He was  _ kinda _ being a coward, but he didn't want to ruin his good mood. Once Killua was completely done with training, and by his side, he’ll fully address the knights. Gon goes to lunch and then to his lessons around the time Killua has lunch. 

Almost every day after he’s done eating, Killua usually wanders into Gon’s classroom since he has free time for a while. He  shrugs off  Kurapika or Leorio’s annoyed  glances, since they’re the ones who are there after bringing Gon to his lessons. Gon is thankful that they don’t say or do anything other than grumble and look irritated. The very first time Killua had come by after his lunch was a bit of a distraction for Gon, but Gon couldn't deny how happy he was to see him come in that day.

“Eh… so this is your classroom.” Killua hummed as he strolled right past the two knights by the door. Gon sat up and turned to the door located in the back of the classroom, to the chagrin of the instructor.

“Killua!--”

“Please, young master!” The teacher stressed, tapping at the board. Gon pouted and sank back into his seat, trying to focus on the lesson while also trying to sense where Killua was behind him. Right now Gon could tell Killua was just idly walking around the room, leisurely peering at all the things on the walls and bookshelves. Killua held a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing aloud at how obvious Gon was being about trying to sense him. Kurapika and Leorio looked severely unhappy at the distraction, especially since it was by him. 

Killua slowly mulled his way over to the front seats, where Gon seemed to get more giddy and fidgety at the slow approach of his friend. He finally plopped down in the seat next to Gon, sitting so he was facing Gon. Killua made a cat like grin at how Gon kept giving him side glances and excited giggles under his breath. Killua opened his mouth to say something when a loud  _ bang _ caused the two of them to jump. The teacher had dropped the heavy book he was teaching from onto his desk, giving the two boys death glares. It fell on Killua.

“Excuse  _ me _ young knight, but if you  _ insist _ on being here, kindly do  _ not _ distract my student. I’ll only allow you to stay if you prove to be of some help.” He said with a glint in his eye that said he was serious. It was the first time in weeks that someone had said something like this to Killua, and he was torn between being annoyed and laughing. He nodded, putting on his best good boy look and sat forward in the desk.

“You should focus, Gon.” Killua half scolded, waving his finger in the air. Gon’s mouth made an ‘o’ and he nodded seriously, facing forward. It was the first lesson Killua received that was… normal. He didn't really like it, cause it was kind of boring, but it was still nice. So Killua did most of his milling in the back after that, unless he noticed Gon was having trouble with a topic in the class. He could always tell, by the way Gon itched fervently at the back of his head or huffed loudly through his nose. Killua would pay close attention to what the teacher was saying in hopes of helping Gon through his assignments later.

Killua found out Gon usually does his homework around 3 on Thursdays (with all of his assignments piled around him. Why he waits, Killua didn't know) and since that was before his training with Tsezguerra, he would try and help him on the assignments that he noticed he didn't get in class. Killua also found out Gon usually does his homework with Kurapika and Leorio, who again, looked less than happy he was there.

“Gon, stop whining for one second and listen--”

“Noo, it’s too hard Killua, even when you explain it, it doesn't make sense!”

“I didn't even explain it yet!! I just picked up the damn paper!” Killua growled, coming close to crumpling the sheet.

“Killuuaa, this is boring, let’s go plaaayy..!” Gon whined, sitting back on his hands. He threw his head back in exasperation as he continued groaning over anything Killua might say. Killua glared daggers at Gon, who seemed intent on  _ not _ picking up the topic of percentages and taxing. He turned his dark glare on the knights who seemed to be laughing at Gon’s silly reaction, already used to it. They straighten slightly, trying to seem like they weren't just laughing at his struggle.

“Do something!” Killua yelled, gesturing at Gon. Leorio turned his nose up at being bossed around, and Kurapika wrinkled his nose, but Killua was thankful when he actually did reach his hand out to Gon to get his attention.

“Gon, you need to do this, or you’ll never finish in time.” Kurapika tried in a patient voice. Killua nodded vigorously. He didn't have time for Gon’s whining, he had to explain this before he had to go to training. Gon pouted pitifully, glancing between Kurapika, Killua and the sheet of paper before sighing loudly and sitting up.

“Okaaayy…”

“Ok!” Killua breathed, scooting closer on his knees before plopping down next to Gon, so he could see the sheet of paper at the same time as him. Kurapika glared at him and Killua suppressed his desire to stick his tongue at him childishly. He can’t start this now, not in front of Gon and not when he has no time. “Look at this, if you take…”

Killua was usually there for the homework sessions after Gon aced his ‘percentage and taxing’ quiz.

****

 

When Killua is done training with Tsezguerra, he is tired and sore, usually from getting beat up by the guy while he ‘taught’ him the proper stances of different martial arts forms and other fighting techniques. But Killua worked hard at every part of his training, running harder than the day before to get his endurance up, forcing Tsezguerra to correct him the moment he made a mistake in his stance, practicing with his bo staff every second he was standing around-- he still had no idea what his mid range weapon should be, he was always particular to knives, but tsezguerra seemed intent on not giving him anything sharp. He wanted to make sure that once he was Gon’s knight, he could protect him no matter what.

He cleans up and changes in his room and goes to find Gon at night. They play till 12 am, roaming and playing in the halls till the other knights physically drag them to bed. Speaking of the other knights…

Killua tried his very best to be civil when there was any situation making it mandatory to speak to them, but for the first month, he basically ignored them. The knights found themselves irritated with the very idea of Killua being a knight, and fidgeted agitatedly when he was near Gon. When he was passing by them in the halls, the knights found themselves tensing slightly, because they can all sense it. Killua already was stronger than all of them, even though he only recently unlocked his nen. They frowned, and grumbled, because once he had complete control of his nen, there was no way he wasn't going to be the strongest among them. It made them nervous. What would it take to make the assassin turn on their prince? Wouldn't he do so once he got everything he wanted out of Gon? So they jeered and scolded, hoping he would turn on them now, and save them the pain of watching him turn on Gon later.

Killua went about his everyday routine, with an unholy amount of self restraint, which Killua was pleasantly surprised to find he had, trying not to lob their heads off with every immature and irritating sneer muttered when he passed by. It was actually a lot more… draining than he thought it would be. And he meant that in both a emotional and mental way. It seemed that they took it upon themselves to patrol him everywhere everyday. he could feel himself draining of patience and endurance. Being constantly watched was wearing on his nerves and by the middle of April, he snapped on the stalker of the day.

“Hey man, what is it? What?” Killua snapped with narrow eyes at the knight who was peering down the hall from around the corner. It was a red little boy, turning his adolescent years, Killua noted, with dark brown hair that sat in a messy mop on his head. He was short for a knight older than him. the boy exclaimed quietly and scurried behind the wall, and Killua stared at the display with a blank expression. Killua scoffed loudly. “Stop hiding and come out already! It’s annoying being tailed all day, can’t you just walk  _ next _ to me?” Killua tried again, trying to make it seem like he wasn’t about to kill the boy. He really didn't want to, he was just annoyed, and it’d be nice if at least one of them treated him normally. He guessed he could start with this one. He could remember his name if he tried. He squinted at a nearby wall as he racked his brain. He brightened up as he recalled. “Ikalgo! Come on, stop hiding already!” Killua waited a beat before growling and turning around sharply and stomping down the hall. 

Killua easily sensed the boy’s unease as he turned the corner and began trailing him from a distance again. Killua puffed his cheeks and huffed out before turning around again, making the boy stop frozen in his tracks. “Your name  _ is _ Ikalgo right? Listen, I’m letting you follow me, I’m also  _ letting _ you walk next to me. I’m even gonna allow you to talk to me. So… stop trailing me already.” Ikalgo simply stood where he was, but he was giving him a stubborn glare now. Killua chewed on his lip, looking down and away, thinking. He drew his eye back to Ikalgo with a stubborn glare of his own. “Fine. But I’m talking to you. If you’re gonna annoy me anyway, I might as well get something out of it.” He explained while walking backwards before turning around to walk properly.

Ikalgo cocked his head slightly in confusion, watching Killua walk away. Ok… that was weird. That was one of the first times Killua actually…  talked. Most times he was either ignoring them or saying something that was more like a command or suggestion. Never… conversation. 

But Ikalgo was cautious, he made sure everything he did was thorough, and with the best chance of certainty or success. Killua was about 20 percent trustworthy, and that plummeted whenever he was around the prince. He just didn't see Killua as someone who he could trust. So he steeled his nerves and continued following Killua. He wasn't even completely sure as to what Killua was asking of him. Was he asking him to accompany him? But that would suggest him trying to be friendly, and Killua wasn't  _ friendly _ . He’s an assassin. It just didn't make sense to Ikalgo. Wasn't he just saying whatever to get him closer so he could cut his neck off? Ikalgo could admit, he wasn't the fastest knight, that was Palm. And Killua was at least as fast as her. He lived through their encounter after all. He wouldn't fall for whatever Killua was trying to--

“So what do you guys usually do when you aren't stalking Gon?” Killua asked from in front, shouting slightly so his voice could be heard from where Ikalgo was. He was startled out of his thoughts as he looked at Killua. Killua was peering at him from the side of his eye, before facing forward and putting his arms behind his head. “I mean, I’m training, and that takes a lot of time, but if I’m not with Gon, what am I doing, you know?” He seemed to be rambling a bit, and Ikalgo cocked his head curiously. What was he doing now? Killua seemed to shake his head slightly before turning around.

“You hungry?” He muttered. Ikalgo stared with wide eyes before narrowing them with suspicion. Killua matched his look with an eye roll. “I’m going to the kitchen.” He declared before walking down the hall that led to the kitchen, but Ikalgo could have sworn he’d seen a tinge of pink on Killua’s pale skin. He shook himself out of his thoughts and followed the white haired boy.

Killua wanted to rip out his hair, or maybe his tongue, it’d save him the torture. It was so hard talking to them. Them being anyone outside of Gon. He’s never had to try to make a friend before, especially not one sided like this, and it was  _ embarrassing _ . Talking to himself like this was embarrassing. Drop dead embarrassing, just-kill-me-now embarrassing, is-it-even-worth-it embarrassing, he had no idea how Gon did it. He could feel his cheeks get hotter as he ran through the conversation he just had in his head again. He looked out past the arches to his left, watching the trees sway. He glanced behind him and Ikalgo was still there, watching him with an eyebrow quirked. Killua groaned quietly and rubbed his face. He probably thought he was a weirdo. He pointed out the window, and bit out, “Gon sits there when he’s bored. He lets me take that spot, sometimes. He can be so selfish.” He mumbled a bit sentimentally at the end.

Ikalgo looked out at the tree Killua was pointing at before looking back at Killua. Killua still had pink on his cheeks but he stared at the tree a bit longer than necessary, a small smile on his lips. Was he putting on a show cause he knew he was here? Killua seemed really…

He stood a bit straighter when Killua suddenly laughed out. “We raced to the dining hall on these roofs! Oh man, Gon still thinks he won, but I totally beat him by a mile! You should’ve seen it.” Killua sends him a carefree smile, filled with the feelings of a precious memory. Ikalgo felt his lip twitch a bit as he held down a smile. He seemed really…

“Do you guys play any games around here anyway? Everyone seems really, like…  _ boring _ . The knights just wander around bossing people around who are waiting for Gon to boss them around.” Killua drawled, arms behind his head as he leaned back a bit. Ikalgo stared at him for a while longer before blinking owlishly. He let a small chuckle escape his lips.

Killua seemed really human.

“We usually hang out with each other if we’re not with Gon.” Ikalgo answered. Killua looked at him, eyes wide with surprise, then his lips slightly parted, like he wasn't sure what to say next. He stammered a bit before letting a small smile onto his face.

“Yea?” He asked with a tight voice. Ikalgo felt his heart clench. How hard has it been for him? He sounded genuinely happy. Ikalgo held down his feeling though. He had to be thorough. He had to make sure Killua wasn't just playing him. Ikalgo nodded to Killua, affirming what he asked. Killua gave a small laugh and continued walking down the hall, but he walked slower, probably to let Ikalgo catch up. Ikalgo walked closer but he didn't walk next to him yet.

“You guys must be fun company.” He paused before he said, “I’m kidding. You all seem really boring.” Ikalgo scoffed at that.

“We’re not boring! I think every one of the knights are interesting! And we talk about a lot. Even outside of Gon.”

“Hmmm…” Killua hummed, looking up thoughtfully. “Talking still sounds boring. Don't you ever play? Gon loves playing, do you ever play with him?” Killua asked, pushing open the door to the kitchen. Ikalgo entered in after him.

“Well, no. Palm and Meleoron always say it’s too dangerous.” he said. Killua lowered his stance and looked left and right, watching the kitchen staff carefully before reaching out and snagging a whole bar of chocolate from the counter that they were using to make some chocolate mousse. He broke the piece in half and held half out to Ikalgo, who stood a few pacing back. He was surprised that he offered him some and began eying it suspiciously. Killua rolled his eyes, rolling his body with the motion before shaking the chocolate at him once again. 

“Come on, you just saw me take it from the counter, it’s not poison.” Ikalgo hesitated for a second more before grabbing it and stepping back. As he began to nibble it Killua gave him a sly grin. “Besides this way, I won't be the only one in trouble if we get caught.” Ikalgo sputtered, caught between throwing the chocolate away and gasping in disbelief. Killua just laughed as he walked to the wall closest to the door and leaned back on it. Ikalgo let out a sigh, clearly defeated and continued eating his chocolate and went to the wall adjacent to the door. He watched with eyebrows raised and an amused smile as Killua began gnawing at the chocolate excitedly, eye bright as he worked on whittling the block. The melting chocolate were getting all over his hands and face, and even a bit smudged in his white hair and it was  _ funny _ . Ikalgo was about to say something about it, trying not to straight out laugh at him when Killua looked up at him.

“So, is Meleoron and Palm the leaders?” Ikalgo closed his mouth as he turned the question over in his mind. He let some of the chocolate he had in his mouth melt a bit before answering.

“Not really… I mean Kurapika is more of the leader, but we don’t have a clear leader.” Ikalgo said. He actually never thought who the leader was. Kurapika was sure leader material, but as the eldests, they listened to Palm and Meleoron in certain situations too. They didn't worry about it too much since they had time to establish a chain of command before they were linked with Gon. Killua perked up a bit at Kurapika’s name and licked some chocolate off the corner of his lip.

“Mm…” He hummed thoughtfully then looked down at the chocolate. “If Kurapika’s leader, why do you listen to Palm and Meleoron about how ‘dangerous’ it is outside and not play with Gon?” He asked.

“They’re the oldest. They’ve been with Gon the longest. They know what they’re doing too.” Ikalgo said, looking up in thought. Killua nodded along slightly.

“How old are you?” He asked. Ikalgo pursed his lips, slightly nervous, trying to quickly weigh the pros and cons of telling the assassin his age. Killua looked at him during the pause and let out a small huff of a laugh. “You don’t have to tell me, I guess. I’m 8.” Killua said, putting the longer tip of the chocolate to his lips.

“I’m 11.” Ikalgo finally answered. Killua seemed relieved he answered. Ikalgo chewed on his lip, eyebrows furrowed. He actually seemed really worried about making a companion. (Ikalgo still wasn't sure if Killua was for sure trying to make a  _ friend _ , it still seemed inconceivable.) He wasn't sure about anything about Killua right now, he supposes he should just continue to collect information. Killua drew his eyes up to Ikalgo, ready to say something,

“HEYY!! You BRATS!!” A chef yelled, completely irate at the two kids who sat at the door chewing on chocolate. They both jumped in surprise and stared with wide eyes at the chef who stood a bit of a ways off, a large knife in hand and huffing like a bull.

“Make a run for it!” Killua laughs out as he scrambles up and runs out the door. The gears in Ikalgo’s head finally shuddered awake when the Chef started his pursuit, knife raised and he scrambled out the door after Killua. Killua’s laugh echoed down the hall behind him as they lost the chef. Ikalgo didn't realized he was laughing too until he was around the corner in a quiet area where his voice echoed back at him. He jumped when Killua was suddenly at his side, a large grin on his face. Ikalgo smiled back.

Killua’s also a child.

That day Ikalgo learned a lot about what Killua was actually like. It didn't seem like he was an assassin at all. Talking about Gon was one of his favorite pastimes, he was a mischievous, cheeky brat who would annoy any type of authority if the amount of tricks they played that day was any indication. He found out he was actually a caring person, since at one point that day, while Killua was jumping through the trees and Ikalgo was following on foot, he suddenly jumped down next to Ikalgo with a wounded bird. They gave it to a nearby guard and Killua had him swear they were going to help it. He watch the guard leave with furrowed brows. It was a strange sight for an assassin, but he was still a child after all. 

Killua also seemed like he’s been hurting, somehow. Ikalgo noticed when Killua shakes his head with red cheeks, or bites his thumbnail and turn away, he’s thinking of what to say, of what to do. But more like what someone would do with a friend. When Ikalgo would go quiet, or give him looks that may have read as annoyed, Killua’s expression would drop and he would look nervous. Or maybe it was scared. He’s been hurting while separated from those who were supposed to be his acquaintances. Maybe as a child, being an outcast or isolated would hurt as much as any type of torture. No one wants to be alone or left out after all. When his expression would fall, Ikalgo found himself smiling and offering his own small talk. The smile and twinkle in his eye was enough to convince Ikalgo that Killua was indeed nervous about what should happen next. Having Ikalgo say something seemed to convince him of something. 

As they parted at the Knight’s hall, Killua lowers his arms from behind his head and scratches his cheek. “You know… you’re actually pretty cool. I guess not all the knights are boring.” He finished with a lopsided smile. Ikalgo smiled back at him, actually really happy he said that. Surprise surprise, Ikalgo never actually heard any of the knights call him cool or anything. Before Ikalgo can find something to say to the younger boy, he walked away towards his room.

Now it was around 11 at night and Ikalgo was laying on his bed in his room, staring up at the ceiling, thinking back to the day and all he had learned about Killua. He had to think for a very long time about first, what he thought about Killua now since it didn't seem he was actually faking anything, and second why he even bothered to try and hang out with him all day. If this was any other day, he’d be running the halls with Gon right now. In fact, Killua didn't do anything other than try and talk to Ikalgo all day. Did he not have lessons? Was Gon busy all day? Or did he blow off it to hang out with him all day? It made him kind of happy to think about it like that. He supposed it always makes someone feel special when someone looks up to you and thinks of you as cool and as a friend.

A friend? Was Killua really trying to make a friend? Ikalgo began wandering down the hall, hoping to get warm milk to help him sleep. He held his chin in his hand as he thought about the concept. Why would an assassin want to make a friend? In some ways, it made sense. Killua  _ was  _ an assassin but maybe… it wasn't something he could control. Maybe he didn't even want to kill. Maybe he did want to be a normal child. Well, as normal as you can be being the most trusted guard to the prince. Maybe he really did want a friend. Was Ikalgo willing to be that for him? He was more certain of Killua’s character, but it seemed a bit too good to be true. Should he give him the benefit of the doubt?

He was shook out of his reverie by a fairly quiet choke, strangled and withheld, like it wasn't even supposed to be heard, but it was loud enough to be heard through the door. Ikalgo’s thoughts seemed to click into place as he realized he was in front of Killua’s room door. He opened without further thought. He didn't think Killua would kill him as soon as he entered, he didn't think it was a trap because he  _ knew _ what that choke was.

Sitting up on his bed, face buried into the bunched up sheets, was Killua. He looked up at the person who busted in, his face wet with tears, barely visible with the moonlight filtering in through the curtains. It made him seem like some mythical moonchild. A  _ crying _ moonchild. Killua was crying. Color seemed to fill the boy's cheeks as he blinked for a few seconds.

“Ikalgo?” He hiccuped, quietly.

_ Yes. This boy is my friend. _

Ikalgo walked over and sat on the edge of his bed beside him, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he pulled him into his chest. Killua leaned over with little resistance, if nothing but to bury his face into Ikalgo’s chest, embarrassed. But Killua still fisted the front of Ikalgo’s shirt as if it was a lifeline. For a short second, Ikago thought this is what it would be like comforting his little brother if he had one and found himself smiling slightly as he rubbed Killua’s back.

“What happened?” He asked.

“...Nothing.” He heard, then a sniffle. “Why’d you come in here?” He asked as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. His cheeks were still very much red. He seemed to be eyeing the front of Ikalgo’s shirt, trying to see if he left anything on it. Ikalgo shrugged.

“I heard you crying. I had to make sure you were ok.” Killua stared Ikalgo in the face, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Why?” He asked quietly. He seemed to be searching his face for something, nervously. Ikalgo wanted to laugh. Like he could say anything else at this point. Killua won this round.

“What are friends for?” Killua’s eyes widened and he smiled, slightly guarded, but still very bright. “So what happened?” Ikalgo asked again. The smile fell away from Killua’s face at that point. He looked at the curtains in the room, working his bottom lip between his teeth, as if contemplating if he should say. But that’s silly, they were friends now, weren't they? And whatever he was crying about couldn’t be worse than all the things he spouted while attempting small talk. Ikalgo’s frown deepened; he figured it was probably more serious than embarrassing. He waited patiently, even if what he would get was no answer at all. Killua finally looked back at him.

“I, it was just a nightmare.” He said. The way he said it, Ikalgo knew he wouldn’t go into detail. He nodded, wondering how he could make him feel better. Killua began attempting to push Ikalgo off the bed. “Ok, go back to bed, or to the bathroom or whatever you were doing. I’m fine.” He said in such a way, it really made him seem more like a child. Ikalgo laughed and let himself slide off the bed.

“Ok, but if you ever feel like you’re too scared to go back to sleep--”

“Hey, shut up--”

“I’m sure Gon wouldn't mind a bunk buddy.” Ikalgo finished over Killua’s embarrassed outburst. Killua blinked at him, allowing what he said to register in his head before he gave him an incredulous look.

“Huuh??” He asked in shock. Ikalgo tried not to laugh at him again.

“I’m sure it’d be more fun for Gon too, if he had someone his age to sleep with. Don’t tell the others I told you to go though. I don't want to get in trouble.” 

“Ahh, so you’d leave me to go down with that ship, huh?” Killua asked, but he had a smirk on his lips. He looked like he was itching to get out of bed.

“Well, you’ve handled it so well already, so.” Ikalgo went to the door, getting ready to leave. He’s sure he’ll support Killua from now on, try his best to be a good friend. He just hopes Palm won't chop him to pieces. He closed the door behind him and immediately heard the shuffle of sheets. He stifled his laugh as he continued down the hall to the kitchen. A quiet shuffle and a click of the door and Killua was gone.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come get y'alls tissues on tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


	13. Happy birthday, Gon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took too long to edit but I was pleasantly surprised to see that Gon's birthday came up at the same time as Gon's birthday! lol, I'll hopefully get more chapters out at a faster pace ^^ enjoy

On most nights, you could find Killua in Gon’s room. They would be curled close together, the backs of their hands brushing together, in whatever position they fell asleep while talking. The knights didn't like the fact that Killua now slept with Gon while Gon was  _ asleep _ , because it just seemed like a scene that called for an assassination attempt. But Gon couldn’t really care much about that; he’s never been happier to lay down for bed before. 

Killua made sure to say, with the utmost certainty, that he can protect Gon while they slept, and the other Knights should simply regard it as his night shift, since he only sleeps with Gon like, 4 out of 7 nights. They didn't believe him much, of course, until the one night Palm decided to test how well Killua could ‘protect Gon’ while asleep. She went in there in the dead of night with a knife raised, approaching the bed with an intent to kill Killua if she had the chance. But once she got within 15 feet of the bed, Killua sat up, eyes wide in the dark with a look so _threatening_ , it caused her to shivered. The look cleared once Killua realized who it was and he questioned what she was doing in the room with an eyebrow raised; he was quiet as to not wake the dark haired boy next to him. She left with a scowl on her face but didn't bring it up again. As the loudest protester, most voiced dissent on the sleeping arrangement disappeared. 

April passed and Gon was now determined and ready to make more of an effort to befriend his knights. For real this time. Gon knew what this meant for his time with Killua, and he had to mentally fight himself not to back out of his own plans. To spend more time with the knights meant telling Killua to go for the day. Gon knew he had to do this. He wanted to have as much fun with Killua as he could before starting his plan. So he would wait till after his birthday on the 5th to start it. He was so excited to celebrate it with Killua! He’d definitely enjoy himself this day and do whatever he wanted no matter what his knights say, cause it was both his birthday and the last full day he’d spend with his favorite knight.

Gon violently shook the white haired boy who was still asleep, excitement messing with his ability to control his strength. Killua groaned aloud, his voice wobbling in time to Gon’s shaking.

“Whaaaat?” He moaned, attempting to bury his face into the pillow when Gon allowed him to get near it.

“Get up!! Get up, today’s my birthday! We have so much to do!” Gon squealed, letting go of the ex-assassin and hopping on his knees. He bounced the bed in hopes of getting Killua to wake up. It was always so funny watching Killua wake up, especially when he didn't want to. But Gon didn't have to wait long as Killua sat up and stared at Gon, blinking owlishly.

“Your birthday… that's today?” He asked, and looked around, as if expecting something. Gon nodded excitedly, shaking some more.

“Yea!! It's gonna be so great cause you’re gonna be there!” Gon cheered, throwing his arms up and falling backwards on the fluffy sheets. Killua chuckled a bit, crawling over to be next to Gon. He laid on his stomach next to Gon, who was lying on his back with a large grin on his face.

“Well… happy birthday.” He grunts, punching Gon playfully in the arm. “What do you want to do?”

“Whatever we want! And I’m gonna do it with you cause you’re my favorite person!” Gon hummed, eye sparkling with excitement. Killua blushed but only nodded and began slipping out of the bed.

“Well then hurry and get ready!”

They had a wonderfully made breakfast, which the chef made special for Gon, knowing all of his favorites. Killua may or may not have decided to remember everything served for later reference. After that, Gon invaded the training room and they sparred like they used to, and it was much more… intense than it used to be. Gon had been brushing up on his nen training, and Killua was finally at a level where he could spar with Gon on a more equal level. They had actual hand to hand combat this time, versus the way it was before, when Gon would simply dodge and evade while Killua tired himself out. They laughed and smiled, seeing as it was a bit of a stalemate and they ended up accidentally punching and busting the far wall. Bisky shooed them out after that, angry the training room was partially destroyed.

They ran into the knights after, most of them angry faced but Gon told them to go and they’d talk later (or he’d accept his scolding later). He didn't want to bother Killua and he didn't want to ruin his good mood. So the next room they invaded was the endurance training room where Gon did his endurance training in, and apparently, where they’re training Killua right now. They ended up competing on every obstacle in the room. Who could climb the rope fastest, who’d finish the track fastest, how many vertical bars you can lache between, how far you can jump. Killua won the ones that needed speed and finesse. Gon won the ones that needed brute strength and endurance. Somehow they ended up doing competitions like rock paper scissors, who could hold their breath longer, and attempting to slap the top of the other’s hand, with a head flick as punishment. (Killua won most of those, Gon moved on from that game quickly). 

After that, it was around 3 or 4, and Gon knew the party would be soon, so he took Killua back out the their large garden, which was more like a mini forest and they played around in there for the rest of the time, playing tag, hide and seek, and just exploring. Gon smiled brightly, he was so happy because Killua looked so happy. Killua looked at all the plants and all of his surroundings excitedly, especially when they found someplace new he never seen. It made Gon happy to see Killua that happy.

But when 5:30 rolled around, Leorio came and lead them back inside, Killua annoying him throughout, making faces and whining about him interrupting their play time. Gon laughed at all the jokes Killua made even though they made Leorio upset. He didn't feel like scolding Killua today, not when he was so happy.

The two were forced to clean up, (Gon demanded he be allowed to take a bath, and that it be with Killua. After some prodding and convincing, and Killua standing his ground, they were allowed to take a bubble bath together, which was so much fun with Killua!) and given a clean change of clothes, a bit more fancy than usual. Killua thought it was weird but shrugged it off and wore it. They were finally led to the dining hall where there was a large banquet with a few loitering nobles/friends of the kingdom. A large cake stood in the middle of the table they usually eat breakfast on, and brightly colored cloths hang around the hall.

Killua looked around, very, very confused. What was going on? He was shook out of his thoughts when Gon grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the festivities. Gon beamed brightly at all the stuffy old people in bright and fancy clothes, talking to them like they were long time friends. Everyone greeted Gon happily, saying things like ‘happy birthday, young prince’ and ‘you’re so grown up now’. As Killua followed Gon around, greeting everyone in the room, Killua began to realize this was probably a party.

‘ _ A party? For Gon? _ ’ Killua looked around at the table full of a good food, the large cake, everyone being nice to Gon and saying happy birthday. The guards looked pretty relaxed and even the knights smiled more than Killua has ever seen (since whenever Killua sees them, they’re frowning). ‘ _ For… his birthday? _ ’ He thought, and tried not to make a face at the baffling concept. Why would they throw a party on Gon’s birthday? To celebrate him? To thank him for being alive? Or just because he was the prince? Killua was confused, but he smiled and followed Gon around the room, trying not to completely embarrass himself in front of Gon’s guests. Gon excitedly introduced him to everyone as his new knight, getting Killua red-faced. But they were all pretty kind to him, congratulating him and saying things like ‘take good care of our prince’, which Killua found himself nodded to before even completely understanding.

Gon then dragged Killua to the table where they filled their plates and their faces, laughing. Gon would lower his head bashfully whenever one of the old geezers would look over in slight distaste and Killua laughed at him every time. He looked too funny with his cheeks full of food and his eyes drooping.

The lights dimmed and Gon was led to sit at the head of the table, Killua trotting dutifully behind him. They lit the cake on fire, which got Killua’s eyes to sparkle with delighted surprise. The whole thing look like it was about to go up in flames with how many candles were on it, but it didn’t. After Gon sat there with his eyes closed for 30 seconds, he blew out the fire (making Killua slump slightly, it was very pretty to look at) and everyone cheered, patting him on the back and began slicing the cake. This was the weirdest ritual Killua had ever seen and he had no idea what was happening. It must be a royalty thing, because he had never seen anything like this outside. Gon looked over at Killua and smiled and Killua smiled back, despite how confused he was. Gon quirked an eyebrow and pulled on the ex-assassin's sleeve, getting him to lean closer.

“What wrong?” He asked. Killua pursed his lips as he looked around at everyone passing out cake and eating.

“I… what’s going on?” Killua asked, somewhat quietly. He didn't really know how to voice his confusion. Now Gon looked confused at Killua, like he just spoke a different language.

“It's a birthday party! You throw birthday parties on people’s birthday!” Gon exclaimed with a patient smile.

“Why?” Killua asked. They never did that at home.

“To celebrate the day you were born! Everyone gets really happy when a baby is born, so to celebrate the feeling you had the day the baby came and that they’re still around, you throw them a party! And they get to be happy the whole day!” Gon finished, throwing his arms up. Killua blinked, not completely understanding but nodded.

“So because today’s your birthday, and all these old people are happy you’re alive, you get a party?” Killua asked and Gon, after looking up in thought, nodded excitedly. Killua chuckled. Ok, that makes sense. Except Killua would probably throw Gon a party everyday to thank him for being alive. He guessed it was most normal to do it on the day you were born.

“Gon, you ready to open presents?” Meleoron asked from beside Gon and he turned excitedly, nodding his head, practically bouncing in his seat. Killua quirked an eyebrow but his eyes brightened when they wheeled over a table full of brightly wrapped packages. Gon began making quick work of the fancy paper, tearing into them and pulling out a gift, it usually being some priceless looking gem or brooch. Sometimes it’d be a fancy looking outfit. Gon would then turn to one of the people in the room and thank them (excessively, in Killua’s opinion). Killua stared, bright eyed at every colorful gem or trinket Gon pulled out of a box. They were gorgeous! And shiny.

“Wow, you get all this kind of stuff on your birthday?” Killua asked, eying the shiny gems next to Gon’s elbow. He pouted. The only thing he ever got on his birthday was a pat on his head and a bottle of poison. He doesn't really remember a lot of birthdays anyways. He barely ever kept track of the days. Gon turned to him with a quirked brow, a playful smile on his lips.

“Yea! Everyone gets you a present because they love you!” Gon cheers, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Killua frowns in annoyance. Did his parents not love him? His mother was always harping in his ear about how great he was, and how she loved him, but she didn't get him anything on his birthday. And his father…

“Hey, when’s your birthday?” Gon’s question jarred Killua out of his painful thoughts as he blinks, processing Gon’s question.

“Umm, July 7th…” Killua mumbles after a moment of recall. Gon face lit up excitedly.

“Yay! Your birthday is soon! We can celebrate it together! Unless you’re gonna be busy…” Gon finished sheepishly, wringing his hands together nervously. Killua stared for a moment longer, taking in the sight of Gon waiting with baited breath on whether or not he’ll spend his birthday with him, when before he didn't even know what that entailed and he wanted to laugh. Any bitter thoughts of his parents not giving him presents or no one wishing him love and happiness on his ‘special day’ was burned away by the bright child in front of him. The one whom he’d spend the rest of his birthdays with. They won’t be sad excuses for happiness anymore. Killua let a sly smirk onto his features as he looked up.

“Weeell… it  _ is _ gonna be my birthday… and that's a  _ special _ day… so i think I’ll take that day off.” He finished, with his nose in the air like he was some kind of prince. Gon let out a happy laugh.

“Yea! Then we could er--” He halted himself, and furrowed his brows. Killua looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Gon smiled slightly, as if nervous again, “What are you gonna do that day?” He asked. Killua scoffed. There was only one thing he ever wanted to do with his free time.

“Hang out with you all day, duh.” He said with an eyeroll. Gon’s blinding smile returned as he closed his eyes with the motion, seeming beyond pleased with that sentence. Killua smiled fondly at him, he loved how he was the one that could make Gon smile like that.

But now his birthday has passed, and Gon began his plans with his knights. Killua pouted, because most of Gon’s free time was now spent trying to get the knights to be friends, and that meant, most of the time Gon told him to go. Killua would love to be the only one that hung out with Gon, but he grit his teeth and nodded. Gon needed to do this, if Bisky’s lectures meant anything. While a lot of the knights still grumbled around him, it wasn't as bad anymore since Ikalgo did his best to curve the focus of their talks.

 

..

 

“You’re not all that special, brat.” Leorio muttered with a scowl, glaring at Killua who walked past him, munching on a cookie. Killua rolled his eyes and turned around. Leorio, Palm and Ikalgo were walking in a group, going down the hallway he was coming from.

“Don't you have anything better to do then pick on little kids?” Killua asked, the words muffled by the cookie. Palm glowered at him.

“Don’t you have something better to do then be here? Maybe kill some defenseless soul?” She asked through clenched teeth. Killua sucked his teeth, irritated with the whiny girl’s words and well, her everything.

“As much as I’d like to kill you, I know it’ll only upset Gon.” He said with a saccharine smile and a voice dripping with feigned kindness. Palm shrieked with her mouth closed, hand twitching toward her knife holster on her hip. Killua glared at her, separating his feet slightly as to move at any moment. Ikalgo stepped forward at that moment, making Palm and Killua focus on him. He kept his eyes on Palm though.

“I think he gets the point. Let’s go, ok? Gon’s gonna be done with Kurapika soon.”

Palm straighten up, seeming to have contained whatever rage was about to consume her and tried to smooth her hair, only succeeding to frazzle it more. The tension fell out of Killua as well, and he stood up as well. She cleared her throat and turned on her heel, walking down the hall without another word. Leorio sent him one last stink eye but went off with her as well. Before Ikalgo followed, he caught Killua's eye and gave him a small smile. Killua smiled back, and nodded. He assumed it wouldn't be this easy, getting a friend when he was so hated, but he had to take what he could get. He continued down the hall, taking another bite of his cookie.

Gon tried doing specific things with his knights, things they would enjoy in hopes of getting closer. He tried doing target practice with Kurapika, they laughed when it landed in really unexpected areas, but Kurapika tensed when Gon suggested going outside to practice on the trees. He sighed loudly, he had his work cut out for him.

He tried learning about the body and the muscles from Leorio. Gon laughed when Leorio sputtered about the embarrassing questions Gon asked him about his body, but Leorio didn't want to hear anything about the two of them doing gymnastic tumbling. Gon let out quiet groan. Fine, he could work on that. 

Gon did arts and crafts with Palm, and she was kind enough to say his devastatingly terrible looking picture of her looked very nice, but she vehemently denied his request to go outside and collect fallen leaves in the garden. Gon huffed loudly. This was ok, this was fine.

Gon learned about conjuring abilities from Ikalgo, and was pleasantly surprised to learn Ikalgo made friends with Killua! Hearing about Killua made him want to run from where he was to go play with him but he had to focus. Gon beamed at the Ikalgo’s amazing ability to conjure about 3 weapons at once, but Ikalgo bristled when Gon asked if they could spar. Gon stomped to his room where he screamed into his pillow. Well enough, They could build off of this.

Gon got Meleoron to play hide and seek with him, and it was even more fun since Meleoron could turn invisible, but Gon used his en (since he needs to practice anyway) and his nose to find him most of the time. Gon was sure he would get somewhere with him, despite his better judgement, since he knows Meleoron was the most cautious and paranoid of all his knights, but asked if they could go play tricks on the guards patrolling outside anyway. He immediately said no and told Gon that they’d played enough that day. Gon rubbed at his hair in frustration. He guessed he could continue from there.

Gon did his best to hang out with his knights all May, making sure to pick up on their interests and joys, trying to slowly ease them into relaxing more and being more friendly. This month was hard. He had to physically tell Killua to go for the day, and it was difficult watching him leave, even more difficult trying to focus on playing with the guards instead of thinking about what Killua was doing or going to play with him. He knew Killua would take him out the palace walls by the time he’s done training, but Gon didn't want to run off with Killua, causing the other knights to hate him even more. He wanted to make sure any of them would be willing to go outside with him by the time Killua’s done training. So he ordered Killua to leave him for that day, and at the end of the day he’d crawled into his bed waiting to feel Killua climbing in next to him so he can take comfort in his warmth.

With Killua’s month free (or, just painfully boring), he focused more on his training. Bisky finally let him do something more than ten and ren every morning, now that he could hold it for more than an hour. He learned Zetsu and Gyo, which he picked up within a week, and then he learned Ko, Ken and Ryu. Bisky trained him  _ hard _ after he learned Ken and Ryu, slapping him around the training room as he tried to hold Ken for as long as he could, and block her Ko with it. He also sparred with her slowly, learning how to use ryu to change the defense-offense percentage of his ken. 

That was tiring enough for a morning training, but then it was endurance training, which was no longer ‘endurance’ it was more like… hell? Yea, that fit. Weighted down with massive weights, not unlike the training he did when he was back home, he had to run the obstacle course, climbing ropes and rock walls, which are inherently fun but wasn't very much with strained arms and shaking legs. He also went through simulations, carrying at least 3 grown men body weights and going through trenches and over moats. Talk about tiring, he was  _ sore _ . 

But next was sparring with Tsezguerra, which included them sparring in one style and him suddenly exclaiming a different fighting style and expecting him to shift into it in a moment. A Lot of the time, Killua messed up the timing and got smacked around a short while by the older man. But once they switched to sparring with his chosen weapon, Guerra was the only one getting smacked around. The bo staff was like an extension of his body now, and surprisingly, extremely useful to his preferred fighting style. He twirled and flipped it, allowing him to switch quickly between defense and offense. He was able to use it to propel himself forward into a kick or upwards to gain distance. He actually loved fighting with it, but there was still the problem of his second weapon. His own hand could be considered a short range, and he had his mid range, so maybe he should find something long range? He was constantly browsing the other weapons, trying to decide on a good one. When he voiced his thoughts on it to Tsezguerra, the older man offered to teach him how to shoot guns which he agreed to immediately. He was so excited to learn, though he first needed to ‘clear his fighting training’ first. So now he would practice the different stances at night before going to Gon (if he was planning to sleep with him that night), sometimes making Ikalgo watch him practice to point out anything wrong with his stances. Killua was annoyed when Ikalgo said he wasn't too sure about any of that stuff. (“What kind of knight are you?!” “What? I don’t really need to learn that kind of stuff!”)

By the time the day is done he’s dead tired, ready to just drop into the nearest bed and go straight to sleep. But once he’s in Gon’s room and sees him sitting in bed waiting up for him, he smiles and talks to Gon for as long as Gon can keep his eyes open, wiggles a little closer before allowing himself to drift to sleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come get your birthday punches @whats-wrong-aniki on tumblr


	14. Time to smell the roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't... have an excuse for taking so long lol BUT this was one of my favorite chapters. ALSO i'm out of buffer chapters. So now I got to actually write more stuff for this story lol but I feel like this is going well :3 please enjoy!

Killua noticed something during the fourth month of training. He was noticeably faster, and the training got much more intense. But it was like his body was prepared for it and kept up naturally. All of his teachers looked at him with a gleam of pride. It made Killua chest swell with pride. It made his walks down the hall much more bearable when the knights would glare at him. He was on cloud nine. He was practically on Gon’s level now.

Using Gyo, it was easy to see them flaring their aura slightly when he’d show up, as if trying to intimidate him, and it was also very easy to see now how much stronger his aura was then theirs. It was strange, a couple months ago, it felt like they could overpower him with a simple look. Now he felt completely comfortable, even with their aura surrounding them protectively.

It made Killua appreciate his teachers a bit more. He couldn't have gotten where he was without their teachings. Gon was able to spar with him more as Killua got better at using Ryu and soon they were moving at lightning fast speeds, blocking and attacking at different offense-defense levels in their aura, Gon’s pleased laughter echoing in the large training room from experiencing Killua’s progress, spurring him on to fight harder. Gon still tried spending time with his knights, despite their reluctance to do ‘friend things’ (Gon told Killua all about his trials and tribulations on those nights when Killua would sleep with him), but now he put aside time for Killua as well. Sometimes, Killua could get Ikalgo to play with them outside in the garden, even if the whole time he insisted on simply standing guard. They threw pine cones at him for target practice. It was funny when he got so upset he chased them through almost the whole garden. Their endurance proved to be too much for the short boy and they teased him from across a lake.

A good part of June passed like that, enjoying Gon and Ikalgo, training intensely, and not letting the knights get to him. While Killua was getting used to the intense endurance and combat training, it didn't stop it from being just a total bitch. So one day late June, Killua sprained his wrist pretty bad and had to get it bandaged by the royal doctor.

…

Kurapika considers himself a devoted and patient man and Knight, only giving his love to his most precious prince. On more than one occasion, he’s scolded himself for growing somewhat attached to the new white haired knight all those months ago, back when he was just a prisoner and Kurapika would stand watch all night as he slept. Watching his chest barely rise and fall as if he were dead, wanting to rush over and check his pulse, pretending this little boy were really in need of help. He let himself indulge in some fantasy where Killua wasn't a threat and was just someone he had to take care of. Now he let it get this far and Killua was always less than 2 steps away from his King’s throat. He should have pushed more, tried to convince Gon more avidly on getting rid of the threat and now it was too late, Gon was attached as well. 

So Kurapika had to do his job  _ now _ . He had to push to get rid of the threat  _ now _ . How else can he do that but intimidate Killua into leaving Gon’s side? But how do you intimidate a knight to leave the King’s side? It gets to the point where you would rather die than do that. So Kurapika refused to give into Killua now, refusing to give him the kindness that he abused to gain access to Gon in the first place. However,  it was a bit harder than Kurapika gave credit for, simply because he was so used to Killua already. It was hard to stay angry at a… well, an 8 year old, when since over half a year he hadn't done anything wrong. Not to mention Killua kept looking at him. He didn't glare at him like he did sometimes with the other knights, or completely ignore him like on other days, he  _ looked _ at him. Kurapika wouldn't say ‘kindly’ or ‘trusting’ but it wasn't a look of hate. It was like of mutual understanding. Like he knew he may never look at him kindly again but understood that and it made it  _ so much harder to be mean to him _ . Not to mention Kurapika’s past attachment made him want to go over and check up on Killua. It surely was weird for Kurapika, suddenly not spending every night with him and having to be mean when before, he’d clean up after him every morning and night.

But Kurapika steeled his resolve and continued his cold shoulder treatment. The 12 year old Knight would falter once in a while when in Killua’s vicinity and give him a few fleeting glances. Killua would sometimes catch his eye and give a small smile, nothing full of malice, but of understanding. But one day, late in June Kurapika found his resolve completely break in the face of Killua walking towards his room, arm in a sling. He met his eye for one second and he felt his façade crumble.

“Killua!” He half shouted and half scolded as he ran towards the small boy. He didn't even look like he wanted to run, he simply stopped walking and allowed Kurapika to approach him. Kurapika gripped his shoulders like he was made of glass. He gestured softly at the arm in the sling. “What happened here?”

Killua looked down at the sling as if just remembering it was there. He looked back up with a shrug.

“Oh, I just hurt my hand sparring with Guerra.”

“Oh…” Kurapika groaned softly, seeming to want to take the wrist in his own hand. Killua noticed and put the wrist in Kurapika’s hand. The blond quirked an eyebrow in confusion and searched Killua’s face for signs of pain.

“It doesn't hurt, not really.” Killua replied with a small smile. He seemed he was trying to ease Kurapika’s worries, and it was so  _ stupid _ because he was the one that was hurt, and Kurapika was the one who’s been ignoring him and hurting him. Kurapika stifled a groan as he petted Killua’s hair. Killua scrunched his nose at that but didn't say anything.

“I’m so sorry… I’ve been so mean to you and… I’m very sorry Killua…” Kurapika said softly, rubbing down his shoulders like he could wipe away the pain he’s caused the white haired boy. “I promise, I’ll be a friend from now on..” Killua quirked a confused eyebrow at that.

“But haven’t we always been friends?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. Kurapika held down a loving coo, as he wrapped his arms around him, a hug he’s long since wanted to give him.

“Of course! Yes, how silly of me.” Kurapika muttered into white hair, happy his thoughts of ‘protecting the small child of the moon’ could come true to some extent, and he rubbing softly at Killua’s hair. He didn't have to hold back the feelings of care and affection he had for him anymore. They could protect Gon together, while being friends. It was silly, but only now did Kurapika realize how much he very very much did want that. His thoughts of protecting Gon must’ve blocked off any other thoughts he may have had towards the small ex-assassin. That’s right… ex-assassin. He’s a knight now. And Kurapika’s very young friend. Killua made a noise of annoyance into the blonde's shoulder and he pulled back, surveying him for any signs of pain.

“I don’t really understand what’s happening, but I let you hug me and touch my hair, can we stop this now?” Killua asked with an irritated expression. Kurapika let a trickle of laughter past his lips. He ruffled Killua’s hair good naturedly, if nothing but to irritate him. He succeeded in getting Killua to growl in anger and to rub at his hair furiously. He puffed his cheeks like the child he is and Kurapika laughed more. Killua stuck out his tongue playfully before continuing his walk to his room, as if what just happened was completely normal.

Kurapika held in a sigh. He was sorry to Gon. He allowed himself to give his love to Killua too.

\------------------------

Killua blinked his eyes open, acutely aware of the two auras outside the door. He tensed on habit. Being aware of auras made his assassin training kick in more frequently than he cared to admit, but once he recognized the two auras, he calmed. He let a small smile come onto his face as he realized what day it was.

He turned his head to Gon’s sleeping form, who was curled in a loose ball, nuzzled closely to Killua. He smiled a little wider, happy he had all of today to spend with Gon. No matter what. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. What was taking those two so long to come in? It’s not the first time they came looking for him in Gon’s room once they find his own empty. His smile turned into a full blown grin when they finally walked in, wheeling in a cart.

Kurapika and Ikalgo were fairly quiet, smiling happily at the birthday boy. On the cart held eggs, bacon and the super soft bread he knows only the castle chef to make that Killua may or may not have gotten addicted to. There was a pitcher with water and another with juice, and Killua’s mouth watered as he eyed the small square of chocolate he knew had to have been tempered by the royal chocolatier. Kurapika stood up straight once they were positioned in front of the bed as Ikalgo turned and began doing something on the floor where Killua couldn't see. Killua suppressed his urge to try and look over the edge of the bed when Kurapika motioned to Gon.

“Are you gonna wake him? We should have breakfast all together.” He muttered quietly. Killua nodded, giving the boy next to him an impish grin.

“Oh, I’ll wake him.” He grumbled quietly, lifting a pillow and preparing his onslaught. He never really has the upper hand over Gon, he was too well trained, always ready. Now he had this amazing opportunity to get him while he was unarmed. He threw the pillow, and it was on track to hit him square in the face-- when the pillow was sent flying straight back at him at a high speed. Killua caught the projectile before it could smack him in the face and he blinked in confusion at it.

Gon suddenly sat up in bed, a mischievous grin on his face as he faced the blonde in front of him.

“What’s up? What’s going on?” Gon asked as if he wasn't just in a peaceful sleep. Killua scowled; he probably wasn't. Knowing Gon, he probably felt those auras from miles away and was awakened by them too. His En was way better then Killua’s, even when he was knocked out. Killua silently grit his teeth. He still had a lot of catching up to do.

“Breakfast. For the birthday boy.” Kurapika said with an amicable smile to the silver-haired boy, who was glaring at the pillow like it was the cause of all his problems. Killua looked back up and grinned widely in return, happy to be addressed so kindly. For the past couple of weeks, it's been like this, Kurapika sending friendly smiles and gestures to the younger knight, and Killua would return them. Ikalgo did it too; the two of them would talk when they can, although when other knights were around, Ikalgo got nervous about being too friendly. Kurapika seemed not to mind, and continued whatever he may have been doing with Killua. It made the other knights mad, Killua can see it. But Kurapika seemed to not care at all. Secretly, it made Killua happy. Kurapika seemed willing now to dance through the fire of the other knights to talk to him. Killua also got Kurapika to fix his stances now, (since Ikalgo was totally useless on that front) and may he dare think, they did… friend things. Well, what Killua thought friends did, and that made him happy. 

He scooted off the bed and made his way over to Kurapika. He saw Ikalgo had set sheets on the floor and was now setting some plates down. Killua smiled and planted himself closest to the chocolate, trying not to bounce excitedly. Gon joined them, sitting next to Killua. He spotted the chocolate and gave the white haired knight a look. Killua returned it evenly, not at all deterred by what he’s clearly implying. Gon held down a smile as he shook his head.

“I guess. It is your birthday.” Gon reasoned, seemingly with himself, because Killua knew that already and wouldn't have let him stop him. They filled their plates and began chattering and eating.

“So Killua, what do you plan to do today?” Kurapika asked. Everyone turned their attention to him and he looked up in thought. He turned to Gon and met his eyes.

“I want to be with you all day.”

Gon seemed to brighten immediately, smiling widely and a light blush on his cheeks. Gon was smiling so wide, he worried he would hurt his cheeks. But when Killua said that, looking right at him, it made Gon really happy. It just reminded Gon that Killua loved hanging out with him as much as he loves hanging out with Killua. Gon nodded, his locks shaking with the action.

“Yay! I want to hang out with you too!”

Kurapika and Ikalgo shared a soft smile. They seem inseparable, and it was almost embarrassing as a knight that it took them this long to see how happy Killua made Gon. They were foolish to try and keep the two apart, even if it was them trying to protect Gon. There was a lot of things the two enlightened knights wish they could fix from their past, but for now they’ll try to follow Killua’s lead and trust Gon and strive for his happiness.

“So what’re you gonna do?” Ikalgo asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Killua scrunched his face.

“Umm… we did a lot of things on Gon’s birthday…” Killua muttered, eyes roaming. Gon furrowed his brows as he thought of what to do as well. Killua brightened up as an idea struck him.

“Ah! Show me around the castle! I haven't really had a chance to explore yet.” Killua explained, sitting up on his knees.

“Ah! Yea! I can show you all my favorite places in the castle!” Gon said, sitting up as well.

“I guess we won’t be seeing much of you two today then.” Kurapika said with a playful shake of his head. Killua looked confused.

“Why?”

“Well, whenever Gon goes off to his ‘favorite places’ we can never track him down. Not without a full blown search party. Even we don’t know the full extent of this castle.” Kurapika said with a shrug. Killua beamed at his prince.

“Really! Then, you can give me the full tour!” Killua hums happily. The thought of exploring the castle, of getting lost with Gon, sounded very fun. Gon smiled back brightly. Killua felt his heart ache for that smile. He wanted to protect it no matter what.

“Ok! But I don’t know all about the castle either.”

“Its ok, we can take our time and explore all of it together later.”

Gon and Killua grinned largely at each other, and Kurapika shook his head knowingly, but smiled all the same. He did seriously hope they didn't get into trouble.

The two of them did indeed get into quite a bit of trouble that day.

It was the best birthday of Killua’s life.

\--------------------

Flashes of black eyes, cold smiles and shifting shadows wisped away as Killua’s eyes snapped open, arms outstretched. He sat up in bed, panting and clutching the sheets.

“Killua?”

He turned his head to look at Gon who he thought was asleep since he hadn't moved, but was simply laying in place and looking up at him. The clarity in his eyes tell him he’d been up for a while. Killua looked off to the side and considered lying; it wasn't the first time he’s dreamt about-- where he used to live. Dreamt was such a nice word though, it didn't seem to fit the description of the images he sees when he’s asleep. But nightmare wasn't right either.

“Killua?” Gon’s voice called to him again in the darkness. Killua squeezed his eyes shut before reopening them. He’ll tell him.

“I was just having a… bad dream.”

Gon sat up, scooting a bit so he could lean against the headboard. He stared ahead somewhat thoughtfully. A moment of quiet passed between the two of them. A stream of moonlight filtered in passed the tree outside and onto the rich carpeted floor of the bedroom. The darkness seemed like a dark blue in the moonlight. Nocturnal animals made their night noises outside. It shrouded the two in a peaceful ambiance that Killua would have liked if not for the circumstance they were both up to enjoy it. 

“I know…” Gon finally muttered in the quiet, as if the whole conversation was a well kept secret between the two. “Your aura was going crazy…” He said. Killua silently cursed his poor control of his aura. Now he was even bothering Gon with these kinds of things? “...what happened?”

Killua gave Gon a dumbfounded look at that question.

“...You want to know what happened in my dream?” Killua asked with a raised brow. He could vaguely see Gon give a small smile. Maybe Gon could see him a bit too.

“Yes… when I was younger and I would have bad dreams, the council once told me that if I talk about a bad dream, I might feel better. So I did. I talked to whichever knight was outside.” Gon replied. Killua set his mouth in a moue as he scooted to sit against the headboard as well. That didn't seem to make much sense to him.

“How will talking about the scary stuff in your dream make you feel better? I don't get it.” Killua replied as he rested his head against his fist. Gon mirrored him as he hummed thoughtfully.

“I think it's because once you say it out loud, you realize what you had a dream about wasn't scary. Or real.” Gon replied. Killua slowly nodded as he looked past his prince to the window outside. The tree’s shadow swayed with the wind, and the night sounds seemed to have quieted in anticipation for Killua. He sighed out quietly. He might as well try. He wasn't going to get sleep again any time soon.

“I… don't really remember much of it…” Killua trailed off. Gon only looked back at him silently but with clear eyes. Killua sucked in a breath before he continued.

“I’m usually… at my old home. And I know my big brother is there… but I can’t really see him. He’s like a shadow.” Killua really hated how small he sounded. He sounded weak. He could feel his cheeks heating up. Maybe this was a dumb idea. He wasn't really feeling better, and thinking about his brother had his heart beating. He squeezed his eyes shut--

“You don’t have to rush… I know it can be kind of embarrassing…” Gon let out a small chuckle, talking as if he could hear Killua’s thoughts. Killua squinted at him through his lashes. He almost didn't want to continue… but Gon was sitting right here next to him, trying to make him feel better,  _ staying up in the dead of the night, _ just because Killua was up… He supposed he could keep trying. But he won't rush if he doesn't have to. He scooted closer to Gon until he could feel his heat radiating towards him. Gon seemed pleased with this as he smiled widely and scooted over until their hips were touching. Killua held down his laugh. He was so silly all the time, but Killua supposed he’d prefer it this way. Feeling Gon against his arm gave him a comforting strength.

“So Illumi-- er, that's my brother. He’s just stands in front of me, a shadow basically and he’s looking at me like… I’m not there? I don't know, but it's scary and confusing. Well, my brother is always scary and confusing.” Killua mutters the last part under his breath and runs his hand through his hair. There’s a strange emotion that runs through Gon’s face before he seemed to force himself to blank. And when Killua returns his hands to his side, Gon grabs it.

Killua stares at their hands in owlish wonder. Gon held Killua’s now limp hand in his, clutching it slightly. Ah, was this the first time they’ve held hands? (Well, held hands is a stretch, Killua thinks, Gon is holding his hand while his hand just uselessly lays there). Gon’s warmth seeps into Killua’s hand and travels to his chest, putting him at ease. Killua looked up at Gon, who seemed to be dazing out on Killua’s face. When he noticed Killua gaze he blinked and smiled at him.

_ Go on. _

He heard him urge without him having to say anything. The small amount of nerves that started at the thought of continuing seemed to be smothered by the warmth Gon continued to channel towards him. Killua gave a small nod to a statement that was never said and continued.

“Well, while he’s there, these hands come out of the darkness behind me, and, they start grabbing at me… I think.” He continues in a low voice, and Gon squeezes his hand slightly, the warmth keeping his nerves at bay. Killua’s surprised when he squeezes back almost immediately. He can barely feel his hand.  Only the warmth surrounding it. “Well, they grab at me, and I try to yell for help, but I can’t really talk… and Illumi only stands there.. And I go to this new place… on the streets of town. There are like, shadow people. And um… they’re all smiling at me. Like they know.” Killua furrows his brow. Know what? It didn't matter, it was one of the most upsetting part of his dreams. It all felt extremely weird. It all felt like… it wouldn't take much for it to happen in real life. That’s probably why it was so upsetting, why it wasn't helping to talk about it. Because It doesn't make it less real. Killua dropped his head on Gon’s shoulder and tried to let himself take refuge in his warmth. Gon seemed to squeeze Killua with slight desperation, and Killua noticed his aura wrap about him slightly. He would have said something if he wasn't trying to calm himself. How pathetic.

Neither of them spoke for a while, and crickets chirps filled the quiet. Gon continued to wrap tendrils of his aura around Killua, and Killua breath evenly, trying to catch the calming sense Gon was giving him.

“And I know, at the end..” Killua whispered finally. Gon had to quiet his breathing to hear the small voice Killua was using. “There’s someone I’m rushing to save… when the hands drag me down.” He finishes. That how the dream always ends, even if everything else was different.

Gon’s chest felt tight. Tighter than he thought it could ever feel, like he couldn't breath. He didn't want to breath, in fear of scaring Killua out of saying anything more, or scaring him out of confiding in him ever again. He didn't know Killua had dreams like that. It sounded really bad. And what was worse was it sounded like Killua believed it. Gon felt it somewhere in his heart, Killua honestly believed one day, something like that dream would happen. He was scared. Gon couldn't control himself as he squeezed Killua’s hand again. It was upsetting that it was all he could do to comfort his best friend.

“I’ll protect you.” Gon whispered.

Killua sat up, disbelief written all over his face. It was easier to see now that they’ve sat in the darkness for a while.

“ _ You’ll _ protect  _ me _ ? I’m your knight.” He replied, but Gon could sense his nerves recede, even if it was slightly. So, at least hearing it made him feel better. But Gon was serious about it.

“I’m serious Killua! I know you’re my knight, but as your king, I want to protect you. Besides, you’re my friend first.” Gon gave a small smile, and Killua stared back dumbly. What was he supposed to say to that? He wasn't expecting Gon to want to try and protect him from a  _ dream _ . But… he couldn't deny he felt better. He pouted at the dresser across the room and didn't say anything. Gon took that as a good sign.

“Hey, can you tell me about what it was like? Back where you lived?” He asked. Killua quirked an eyebrow at him.

“What?”

“I just want to know, you know.. What it was like living there? Did you really hate it? Did you like it? What were your parents like? Was your brother as bad as the dream?” Gon asked, one after the other, getting excited. Killua held up a hand as to halt his questions and Gon held his lips closed.

“You’re so weird.” Was all Killua could think to say after a moment. He glanced up as he thought if he should tell him. But… why not?

“Well, I’ll start with my dad.”

Killua told Gon about how it usually was at home, how his mother ‘took care’ of him during poison training, how his brother was training him in torture endurance and fighting, and how his father was the most talented, most respected for-hire on this side of the mountains. Talking about it made him remember his father’s words before he left. Thinking about it now, it made much more sense. How his father knew something like this would happen was beyond him. But he was somewhat grateful he was understanding of the turn of events.

\-----

Kurapika came into Gon’s room, ready to wake the usually early riser. Besides, knowing Killua was in there was more of a reason to be suspicious as to what happened to the two, since Killua would have woken him instead of allowing him to sleep in till 10.

What he walked in on made his heart swell.

The two had fallen asleep while talking, Killua leaned against Gon’s shoulder as they were leaned against the headboard. The two were still holding hands. It hurt Kurapika to have to wake them. 

So he didn’t.

\---------------------------

Leorio watched as Kurapika handed the young knight a glass of water at breakfast. They had come in together and Killua had looked so tired, Kurapika had been taking care of the little brat. It was so weird how recently Kurapika seemed to pour attention on the kid when before he would preach about how he wasn't trustworthy. Leorio hasn't been able to get a good moment alone with him in a while. It irritated the knight, he wanted to know what changed.

He marched over as Killua just finished the drink. He pointed a long finger at the younger boy, who only looked back at him while wiping at his lips. Kurapika also leveled Leorio with a stare, but he seemed to be appraising him, as if trying to be sure whatever he had to say was suitable.

“You!” He growled out. Killua quirked a confused brow.

“You…” Killua replied back. He didn't really have time to decipher the confusing anger the knights had today. He still had his nen to practice. He was still pretty useless the way he was now.  He was lucky he had Kurapika helping him today, since he actually knew how to use it. Honestly, Ikalgo could be so useless sometimes. 

“You..! you’re…” Leorio trailed, glancing at the blonde next to Killua’s side. They both looked back at him expectantly. Leorio steeled his nerves and continued. “You’re taking my best Kurapika!” He finished with a shout. Killua looked dumbfounded, and Kurapika covered his face.

“Leorio, I’m not… I’m just helping him train.” Kurapika explained, while Killua shook his head in disbelief. This guy had to be crazy. First taking their king, now Kurapika? Whatever.

“But, you’re always  _ with _ him now! I thought we didn't like him!” Leorio insisted, crossing his arms. Killua looked up at Kurapika, watching. He didn't seem phased or bothered by the ‘news’, but that just made Kurapika feel more guilty.

“I was  _ wrong _ Leorio. We all were. He’s a knight like us. He just wants what’s best for the King.” Kurapika explained in the calm way he explained everything.

“He literally tried to kill Gon!” Leorio retorted loudly.

“He didn't know! It was a job!” Kurapika said. Killua suppressed a yawn. This was getting boring.

“I get it! You don't trust me!” Killua snapped finally. The two looked at him slightly surprised. “But at least trust your friends to know what they’re doing! Or maybe that he can handle himself.” He mumbled with a roll of his eyes and turned to leave. Kurapika got out of hs initial shock and started following him out. Leorio’s eye twitched in irritation and he stomped, following them out. Killua sighed, this guy was so weird. Why did it have to be today of all days they wanted to especially bother him? He was going to hang out with Gon today.

Killua stopped at Gon’s hallway and turned to address his friend.

“Thanks for this morning Kurapika. Is it alright if I come by later tonight?” He asked. Kurapika was already nodding his head before Killua finished the question.

“Of course. Anything I can do to help your training go easier.” He said. He messed with Killua’s hair, seeming to try and tame the messy hair. Killua clicked his tongue before ducking out of his care towards Gon’s room.

“Thanks!” He called. Leorio watched with an open mouth at the whole exchange and stopped Kurapika before he could run off.

“What?” He whispered harshly.

“What?” Kurapika asked back, confused.

“Tonight? This morning? Training? What was that with the hair?!” He asked. Kurapika never touched  _ his _ hair or try to fix it. Kurapika rolled his eyes.

“Killua is trying to master his nen control. He needed someone to spot him during Ko and Ryu practice.” He answered simply, with a shrug of his shoulders.

“You’re helping him get stronger?! He’s already crazy strong!” Leorio asked.

“Yes! He’s probably going to be the strongest among us, and that will be helpful to protecting Gon!” Kurapika shot back, his patience finally running thin. These knights could be stubborn when they wanted to. And he was ashamed to think he was once in their mindset, placing their personal beliefs above their faith in their King.

“Protect Gon?! What makes you think he’s going to protect…” Leorio watched over Kurapika’s shoulder as Gon and Killua ran out of Gon’s bedroom, down the hall. “Gon!” He shouted, and pushed passed the blonde, chasing the two kids. Kurapika scoffed and rolled his eyes, done with the conversation. He walked away, deciding it’ll come up again when it comes again.

Just as Gon and Killua were about to bust out the palace doors that led to the garden, they were hoisted up by the backs of their shirts into the air, halting their progress.

“Wahh~~!” Gon whined.

“Hey, what gives!” Killua complained, thrashing to get down. They glanced back to see Leorio glaring down at the two like an angry father. And the veins in his forehead didn't lessen how old he looked. Killua leveled him with a bored expression.

“What do you want, killjoy?” Killua asked. Leorio snorted at him like an angry bull.

“Where the hell do you two think you’re going?!” He asked.

“T-To play!” Gon cheered weakly. It seemed they weren't supposed to be leaving the palace right now. Killua wasn't having any of it.

“Yea! So put us down! He’s being accompanied by a knight!” Killua hissed angrily. Leorio’s lip curled in distaste.

“You’re no knight yet! Gon can’t go out there by himself.” He countered. Killua stopped struggling to glare at him. Gon watched silently hoping that Killua would find them a way to play outside.

“Then come with us! You’re a knight!” He retorted simply.

“I’m not gonna help you put Gon in danger!” Leorio shrieked, causing the two boys to cover their ears.

“Wow, shut up? So loud…” Killua grumbled, rubbing at his ears, and Leorio had 6/8th of a mind to smash him into the ground with his nen ability. “And Gon can take care of himself! Then I can take care of Gon! Plus! It's the  _ garden _ ! What the heck to do you think is gonna happen? Splinter?” Killua asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Leorio’s eye twitched when Gon was nodding along with what the small brat was saying.

“What  _ could _ happen is you corner Gon and try to kill him!” Leorio ground out. Killua threw his arms up and groaned. He was tired of that one; but he supposed it was only natural. If someone like himself came along, tried to Kill Gon, then suddenly say he was ‘not going to’, he’d be just as suspicious. But he’d also  _ trust Gon _ that when he says that person was no threat.

“Then  _ come _ ! Come on, we’re bored, we wanna play!” Killua continued squirming. Gon looked up at the older knight. Leorio sighed. As if he could say no to Gon.

“Fine!

Gon and Killua were finally released and burst through the doors, excitedly chattering about who had done so first, despite the initial interruption. Leorio shook his head, confused on how they had so much energy and how Gon could smile so brightly at the assassin that tried to kill him. Honestly, Gon was too trusting. They soon ran off again, Gon having said something about a plant and thus began Leorio’s really much too long day. 

\---------

Gon grinned at Killua, who was staring at the strange plant with wide eyes and a tilted head, as if it would help him understand the thing better. Today had been really fun, Gon hoped they could do more days set aside like this all the time. He really missed Killua, and he waits excitedly for everyday he gets closer to the end of his knight training.

Killua looked at Gon and scrunched his nose. “What?” He asked. Gon shook his head, still smiling.

“Nothing. Come on, I have one more thing to show you.” He called, he stood up and dashes to a particularly overgrown part of the garden. He was eagerly followed by Killua and Leorio, who looked at the towering plants nervously. The greenery grew high overhead, seemed to go on forever into thick branches and giant bushes of leaves. Palm leaves at least 20 feet across, bases of trunks immense from years of living or some other amazing magic. Plants that looked like it grew teeth, the size of Leorio himself, colors vibrant and distracting. Smells of several flowers, large and extravagant buds, let out sweet fragrances with each sway of the breeze. It would have been a comforting sight, a truly amazing one, but the older knight found anything but comfort in the crowded space, with unknowns everywhere. 

Gon whipped around the trees and hanging vines, looking back every few feet to see Killua looking around at the tall trees that grew around them in wonder, running just as fast, keeping up like he always did. It made Gon smiled wider, give longer glances at his best friend in this place. It didn't exactly take Gon long for him to stop paying attention to his surroundings. Gon gasped loudly as the ground gave way beneath him. He was suddenly falling down, and dirt was kicked up around him, his body dragged against the side of the apparent sinkhole he fell in. He landed with a loud ‘oof’ and his teeth clicked, rattling his skull. He felt dizzy and sore, but that's as far as he could tell he wasn’t hurt. 

“Gon!!” The scream tore from Killua’s mouth before he even realized. Seeing Gon fall away out of his sights to some unknown danger had Killua’s pulse racing and setting an extreme panic in his chest that left him breathless. He ran to where Gon just disappeared from, and felt a anxious sort of relief flood through him at the sight of him standing up on a jutted ledge. He hadn't fallen down the countless feet  down the hole. He was just a few feet from the mouth. He could still save him. He was ok. Killua was going to save him. 

He felt restless, and felt the familiar feeling of adrenaline run in his veins. He wanted to move, and he knew it was because of the dark haired boy staring up at him from the hole in the ground. He just barely heard Leorio gasp behind him.

“Gon! Hey, you little brat, what’d you let happen to my king!” He shouted at Killua. He was stupid to trust him outside of 3 feet of him. Of course if he had the chance, he’d let Gon get eaten or killed. 

“Shut it, grandpa!” Killua hissed, running off into the bush. Leorio gaped at the running child. He really was gonna leave gon for dead!!

“Don't worry Gon! I'll save you myself!” Leorio shouted down. 

“Ok!” Came Gon’s carefree response. 

Gon though he was possibly supposed to be frightened of his situation but he wasn't, he was actually more curious of what was at the bottom of the sinkhole, as endless as it seemed. 

Gon didn't feel fear of being possibly close to death, even while standing on a flimsy 2 feet wide ledge on the side of a rocky cliff. He was too excited, and amazed by something he’s never got to experience before. Not to mention his knights were right there on the ground above him. How can he feel fear? 

Killua tried not to panic as he surveyed the surroundings that he knew held what he needed. But his adrenaline was blinding him. He tried to go through his breathing exercises as he checked the tree types and the leaves growing off of them. Gon  _ needs _ him right now. Gon needs him to focus so he can get him to safety.

The thought eased him into some kind of heightened state of calm and within seconds, zeroed in on what he was looking for.

As Leorio questioned exactly how he was going to lower his lanky body into the ground, Killua slid right up to him, bumping him a bit in his rush. Leorio jumped, scared he might’ve been pushing him, or he might’ve fallen.

“HE--”

“Yea, yea, later. Listen! I can’t do this by myself, help me!” Killua said- demanded, as he wrapped some vines around his waist..Leorio watched, mouth agape as the boy continued working on wrapping himself and keeping a somewhat nervous eye on Gon.

“What?..” He asked, unsure. Killua turned sharp and impatient eyes on the other knight.

“Help me save Gon!” He directed more forcefully, pushing the vines into Leorio’s hands. He barely kept his hold on the vines as his hands dropped from the weight. It was as heavy and thick as rope! As the realization flickered into his mind, he knew exactly what Killua was thinking. And before he could say anything else, Killua gave one final tug on the vines around his waist and dove headfirst into the hole.

Leorio jumped in surprise and gripped the rope and dug his heels into the ground before the full weight of Killua pulled him over. As the rope pulled, he strained back, keeping himself and Killua in place.

Killua’s quick descent abruptly ended, his eyes trained on Gon, who seemed to sit only a few feet below him. The strong tug on his stomach hurt, and he’s sure he broke a few ribs, but he didn’t grant the pain anymore time then an extra bat of his eyelashes. He repositioned himself with the rope to be upright, and rested his foot against the wall of the hole, one arm dangling down towards Gon. He felt a rush of relief and dread, being this close to getting Gon safe and yet, far enough that if Gon fell, Killua wouldn’t be able to save him. It made him feel anxious to have him back in his arms. Gon stared back up at Killua, that bright smile of his wide on his face. Killua couldn't resist returning it.

“Gon, run up to me.” He said, knowing he could. He talked somewhat slowly, and he told himself it was supposed to be for Gon’s sake, to keep him calm, to put him in the mindset that he needs to move slowly without outright telling him. But he knew he was speaking slowly to keep himself from panicking.

“Mn!” Gon chirped, backing up a bit to the edge. It crumbled dangerously underfoot, and Killua’s heart rate spiked. He held both hands out to Gon, foregoing the rope, as if that would bring him to his arms faster. 

Then Gon bolted from his spot, using his great leg strength to propel himself at great speeds. He reached the base of the cliff space and pushed off the ground, soaring up to reach Killua’s arms. Killua reached out and grabbed him around his middle, and held him close to his chest, clutching every piece of clothes he could. Gon also wrapped his arms around Killua’s neck. Killua let out a shaky relieved breath, it came out like a laugh.

“Ok… Leorio! Pull us up!” He shouted over his shoulder, and after a moment, they began jerkily moving up.

“Wah, Killua, you’re shaking!” Gon observed after a few moments. Killua blinked, taking a moment himself to feel the ache and shake in his limbs.

“A-ah, am I?...” He said in a light tone, but even his voice shook. He was honestly surprised himself. But at the same time, he was sure, he felt… terrified. “I’m ok Gon…” He said, and gave him a reassuring smile. Gon didn’t seem to be buying it, a frown set on his features.

“Killua..” He said with a tone that said they were talking about this, and Killua rolled his eyes.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” He replied, set on not getting into it. Gon didn't need to worry or stress about his state of being. Gon was the one that was important. He was the one that needed to live, and if Killua had to give his life to that, well, it wouldn’t be the worst way to go.

Once they reached the top, Gon helped Killua up, which caused them to begin arguing under their breath about who needs help and who  _ doesn't _ . Bu Leorio cleared his throat, bringing their attention to the older male, who looked down at them displeased. He turned an eye to Killua. He stared back, unfazed.

“That was reckless.” He said with squinted eyes. Killua suppressed his eye roll.

“I--”

“Let me see your wounds. I doubt even  _ you _ got out of there without some broken bones. I bet you didn't even remember to use Ko.” He grumbled, crouching down to be at Killua’s height. The boy blinked back at the other knight, any coherent thought in his head lost to the unexpected reaction from Leorio. He wasn’t expecting him to show concern. When he stood there blinking like a deer in headlights, Gon nudged him with his elbow.

“Killua! Leorio’s gonna check you over!” Gon said as though Killua didn’t hear. He turned his head and sneered at Gon.

“I  _ got _ that, stupid! Don’t you have something better to do than stand here staring at what we’re doing?” He asked. Now that his adrenaline was fully worn off, the pain in his stomach was pretty bad. Even he knew he needed immediate attention. But he didn’t want Gon to worry. Gon seemed to pick this up though, and set his brow stubbornly.

“No, I have to make sure you’re ok first.” He said with no room for argument. Killua felt a flare of rebellion rise in him, but he was also compelled to follow his command. He stepped closer to Leorio, waddling between the other knight’s legs before lifting his shirt slightly. Leorio lifted it the rest of the way and Gon’s face paled as he saw the already darkened blotches across Killua’s stomach and chest. Gon’s eyes immediately picked out the broken ribs and he felt nauseous.

“Le-leorio--” Gon started, a cry in his tone and Leorio nodded, seeing himself how bad it was. Was this kid an idiot or what?

“Come on, brat. Guerrigura can look at that for you.” Leorio said picking up the 9 year old and putting him on his hip. Killua blushed at the treatment, pushing away at Leorio.

“Hey put me down, I can walk--”

“Hey! If you keep irritating those wounds, you’re gonna make ‘em worse! Try not to move too much.” Leorio scolded. 

“Please, Killua…” Gon whimpered, following behind the two. Killua’s shoves lost conviction, before he just crossed his arms. Whatever. His stomach was hurting him too much anyway.

Killua was put into Guerra’s care, with Gon sticking to his side until he was wrapped up and forced to stay in bed. Gon’s bed, of course.

Leorio rubbed at jaw, sighing. He didn’t think he could be that worried about anyone beside his King. He even forgot to check up on Gon to make sure he was ok too.

Leorio couldn't believe this. He couldn’t deny Killua was a knight anymore.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall know what to do on tumblr @whats-wrong-aniki


End file.
